Wisdom and Patience
by BlackBelt
Summary: "So...what you're saying is I not only have to train daily, make porcupine over there happy, do friggen math homework...I also have to be prepared to pick up my whole life to move into an empty area of woe and agony?"   Hiei/Oc, sequel to Wit and Courage
1. What the Night Sees

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Wisdom and Patience**_

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has been saved and brought back to from the brink of death. But though the poison is no longer in her system she has a whole new set of problems to face. From learning the ways of a demon, to catching up with school, and being a wife to grumpy Hiei. But these ordeals are not even the top of the ice-burg as there are rumors that the introduction of demons to the human world will be within the century and the whole group just might be exiled. How much can one girl take?

"So...what you're saying is I not only have to train daily, make porcupine over there happy, do friggen math homework...I also have to be prepared to pick up my whole life to move into empty area of woe and agony?" "My home isn't that desolate, monkey."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _**Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**_, loads of flirting and fluff

And this is a sequel; you have to read _**Will and Determination**_ and _**Wit and Courage **_to get where this story is starting from.

**Chapter One**

**What the Night Sees**

Keiko really had no right to complain about Yusuke. Absolutely NO right.

Compared to Hiei, Yusuke was right out of a story book. The leader held her hand or shoulders, would be a gentleman (after being slapped, but still), had proposed to her (TWICE) and the second time in the most romantic way possible, and would tell her some of the sweetest words (in his own way, but, again, still). Yusuke did not proclaim marriage for the sake of seeing the reaction. At least after said reaction he did not have the gall to sneer and say "You're making me regret my decision, primate". Nor does this leader do all of this and then just simply fall asleep, ignoring all demands and questions, not even coughing up a good night kiss!

Psh, Yusuke is _**so**_ romantic. Hiei is just simply a bastard.

And on top of that...

"You still haven't told me you love me." Callie moped as she glared at her mate from her resting point on the porch. Four months since she woke up from the coma, and Hiei giving her a kiss that nearly sent her right back into one, Callie was finally back home. Surrounded by her family and inside the safe walls of the temple. Just thinking of home and where she is now always gets her a little choked up.

Three and a half months of hospital living, constant watching, and physical therapy was finally over with...well, at least the first one was. The group was not quite willing to allow her out of their sight for a second, and each day she had to go through three hours of vigorous physical training.

To think roughly a year ago she wanted nothing more then to join her friends in training. Now all she wanted to do was get out of it. It hurt! All the weights, swimming, walking, lifting, and meditation...it was horrible. She cried each time she had to do it, it hurt that bad for her very weak body. She still did it despite her tears, and it made her happy to know that made Hiei proud (he was a gentleman in that, for most of the time, he didn't insult her tears).

And to think, once she was better it would get _**worse**_. What the hell was she thinking actually looking forward to this before? She didn't know how good she had it being a lazy flob. Callie found she missed those days. Badly.

But one wouldn't hear her complain to much, at least when it wasn't to make someone else mad. She was just so happy to be back home and on her way to complete recovery. No more attacks, no more days in bed, no more worrying her family, and no more seeing _**that **_expression on Hiei's face.

Callie and the rest of the Pill-Takers, along with the spirit of Maverick, were finally free to enjoy their family. The small group of survivors were finding they really loved being spoiled and loved. Terrance, Celeste, Joshua, and Maverick, the four whom have never experienced such feeling, were soaking all of this up. Never have they been apart of a protective and loving community. Where despite being odd or annoying or short-tempered they were not thrown out or rejected.

Yes, Josh's pessimistic attitude and Celeste's demands got on some's nerves, but any of their aggravations just seemed like dust in the wind. They simply do not matter. All that matters was that they were safe and they were finding their place within the group and within themselves and their new blood. Maverick and Terrance have become mega-buds with Yusuke; the three have entered into a rather disturbing bromance.

Keiko has already said that she wouldn't be surprised when Yusuke broke off their engagement to marry the two of them.

And just like that, Yusuke had another thing to be made fun of for.

Kuwabara didn't even bother to enter in to that creepy love-triangle going around. He was very content hanging out with the girls. His sweet and open disposition to the world made him very adored by every girl within the group. He was oblivious to it but it was obvious to the rest that he was the "gay" friend every girl wanted to have. Lucky for him each of the girls were fiercely protective over him and would not let the aggravating macho men tease. Do that and they would hiss and bring out their claws and fangs.

However, these new humans were not the only ones make adjustments and enjoying their time within the Reikai Tantei.

It is impossible to forget about the demons Yusuke and his crew had met at the Dark Tournament. It would be unwise to think that all six of them would ever leave once they were reacquainted with Yusuke and the fun they have. So they decided to stick around with the rest of the pack, enjoying their time. Each individual found something new or fun to explore while in the human world. Hooking up with buddies, training the newbies, catching up on old times, discovering human inventions...it was a busy time for the demons!

Rinku, like any child, was in awe over all the video-game systems there was within the temple. He has never seen such gadgets before, but (again like any child) the moment he had the controller in his hands and his butt was on the ground, he was a master at it. And he spent hours there. Sadly for him, most of those within the group were immature and didn't care about his brain rotting or his eyes melting. Only when Shiori was over or Keiko was able to notice did he get smacked upside the head and thrown outside to do something healthy and productive. Once that happened, Chuu and the uncomfortable three-some bromance gleefully took over. Video-game tournaments with those four were loud and obnoxious.

Unfortunately, while they were having fun, a certain wind-demon was struggling. It wasn't his fault that he was so much like Yusuke! And because he was so similar he was able to hit it off fantastically well with Callie. The two were goofballs together and both spoke the language of "hyper" fluently. However, what made Jin have a hard time was the very jealous and the possessive Hiei. The fire-demon was not letting him get away with anything in his newly founded friendship with HIS moronic primate. When the red-head got a little too cuddly, he was on the receiving end of a Hiei-glare level four (not the highest level, but certainly not a friendly one).

He wasn't the only idiot having issues concerning mates either. A certain player named Maverick decided, oh so foolishly, to announce Botan as his sexy teacher. And a particular fox was not all that pleased about it either. The former human, however, had some excuse. He, unlike the rest, did not understand the ways of a demon. Nor did he know that demons really, REALLY hated sharing their mates. Touch a mate, lose a few limbs. Kurama loathed the fact that Maverick was already dead so the severing of limbs would prove to be pretty difficult, even for someone of his ability and intelligence.

Of course while all of this miserable stuff is happening, the rest are sitting back and watching everything with a grin on their face. How could they even dare to consider themselves friends if they don't enjoy the misery and misfortunes of the rest of their pack?

However, while things were going well for the newly formed pack, there were a few aspects that did bring the happiness down a notch. When a few of their friends denied the demonizing procedure and had to walk out of their lives for good. It was understandable though. The three human male psychics had a good life going on outside of fighting demons; girlfriends, family, scholarships. It was just too hard to leave all of that behind for an exhausting, and rather thankless, career of protecting the three worlds.

While Yusuke was a bit upset, he along with the rest understood and accepted their decision without a fight. In truth it had been expected from the beginning. The three promised to drop by occasionally, but in truth knew it would be best to stay away from the group to not be drawn into their world and fights. Again, no one was insulted nor upset about this. It was for the best.

Overlooking their sad departure, the temple still had roughly twenty people living within the walls, and Shiori and her family visited daily. So the distraction of the massive amount of people did good...for most. Genkai came off pretty aggravated her once private life and home had been overrun by teenagers, or demons who act like teenagers.

What the hell happened to her tranquil hermit-life style? How the HELL did a remote, isolated, next to impossible temple deep in the wooded mountains, get over twenty residence? Wasn't she suppose to die a crony old woman, alone? What happened that wonderful plan?

Apparently a lot...and it was all due to the stupid block-head of a human-found-to-be-demon Yusuke.

Yeah, blaming everything on Yusuke was the easiest thing in the world. Because it was due to HIM that all of these comrades and friends have taken over her home.

No, they weren't friends or comrades. They were damn freeloaders who played their music to loud.

She was already looking for expanding the temple and adding more rooms. Along with making herself a private domain...on the other side of the mountain. Get back on her goal on dying alone and without a headache.

Despite this though, everyone was enjoying themselves not having to worry about anything for a while. It was nice to enjoy not having to worry about death, life, love, fitting in...it was just about relaxing and experiencing the good. It was a vacation.

"Hiei...why haven't you?" She asked again, big eyes watering, trying to get his attention.

The demon paused as brief moment in his training but then continued, "Who says I do?"

"Don't start being mean, thats not fair at all." The brown-eyed girl warned, "Everyone says you do, you were so upset about what happened before." She crossed her arms over her chest, she was still bony, but after constant eating and a weekly IV of nutrients she has started to gain weight back. Myouga even predicted that now she was off of the pill she should be able to retain more weight to her then when she first arrived at Japan. She was looking forward to having some curves. "What is so wrong with you just saying it?"

"I see no reasons why I should say such a ridiculous statement." He sneered as he finished up his first hour of training. "What makes you think I believe in love?" Hiei walked over to her, giving her a gentle pat on the head, fluffing up her hat, before he took a swig of water she had gotten for him.

She pursed her lips in a pout, "You are a jerk."

"Hn," He smirked, taking it as a compliment. "Where are the rest?"

Callie sulked even more, seeing he was trying to distract her. "Terrance, Celeste, and Joshua are with Chuu and Touya training them a bit." Since they were ahead of her in the healing department they were also ahead of her in training. Terrance was having a blast watching Chuu spar. He wasn't yet able to do the moves, so he was required to watch. Joshua was always a nervous wreck and Celeste would much rather be out shopping. "Kurama is gonna join in after he finishes up a date with Botan."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "They are even more disgusting then before."

She huffed, "They're close and romantic! Its lovely. Not disgusting." She waved off his insensitive insults and continued. "Keiko and Shizuru dragged the Yukina and Kuwabara and Yusuke out of the temple for a bit. Seems yet another sleepover is planned tonight and they went to pick up the stuff. They decided to just be nice to the delivery guy and go to the restaurant and pick up the food themselves."

Hiei groaned, by sleepover it meant games, loud music, embarrassing situations, and no sleep till at least one. He hated these parties. Besides he wanted his woman to be in bed sleeping before ten. She was so frail and weak, sleep would be best. It was still a struggle for him. He couldn't see her as healed. All he could see her as that broken little girl on a decaying moldy floor.

It wasn't too much of a surprise he is having the most trouble turning back to normal.

"There is no point to these parties." He grunted, looking ready to sulk. It was nice to be able to take down his walls around her. It was hard to admit at first that he doesn't mind her seeing him throwing a tantrum or whining (not like he will even admit he does that), it was rather therapeutic.

"There is plenty of point." She scoffed, "Its to bring everyone closer together, try to forget about what happened...and it is the final month of summer! Those going to school are living it up since soon they will be returning, and for their final year. The want to enjoy summer vacation." She then sighed, leaning against the palm of her hands. She missed school. She would've been entering into her senior year of high-school as well if all that had happened didn't. How was she ever going to get her degree?

"Stop thinking about that school." Hiei sneered, sitting down beside her. "I told you, you are not going back to it. There is no need for it."

She gave him a watery glare, "I will be going back when I feel better. I at least want my High School Diploma." She sighed, knowing she would have to repeat a grade now. But it was too valuable to her to give it up. Maybe Koenma would be able to help her.

"I said no." And of course in Hiei's world that means it was the end of the discussion and he was going to get his way.

To bad Callie didn't live in this world of his. And therefore didn't know or bend to his laws.

"Hmph, I'm going to school." She argued back, glaring at him with a huff. "Ah, I'm hungry." Getting up she dusted off her skirt, Hiei did get his way in buying her some new clothes for her to wear now and grow into. He preferred his woman actually looking like a woman. He proved this point by burning up her favorite pair of boyish shorts right in front of her nose. He then threatened to do it to every single other item she owned and made sure she didn't wear anything but her underwear for two weeks. And should she do that, he would then make sure she never left the bed, and she would not be sleeping.

Callie decided having a more feminine style to her could do her some good...and it had nothing to do with Hiei's threat.

"I'll go with you." He got up with her as well.

"I thought you had more training you needed to do." She laughed, "I'm just going to the kitchen, there are at least five people I will see on the way there. You don't have to worry so much about me."

He glared at her, as if insulted. "I am going with you." And it was the end of discussion as he took his spot next to her as a bodyguard. Just in case some random orange or sock attacked her.

Sadly this has happened. Many times.

Such is the life living at the temple now.

"You are going to get some fruit ok? No sweets. You need healthier stuff." And there he goes. Lecturing, bitching, whining, blah, blah, blah. "Especially since this party is gonna happen." He sneered in disgust. "It is going to something greasy."

"And therefore...awesome." She grinned, "You cannot deny." She poked his side teasing him, "You're gonna get a muffin top if you keep eating with us. Maybe YOU should be the one to eat the fruit." There was no way a man like Hiei could ever have any more then three-precent body fat on him.

She cursed him to Hell for that ability. As did most other men and women. Everyone wanted to have a in shape body like that despite what they eat. Ugh, the bastard can eat the crappiest of food and he doesn't gain a single ounce.

DAMN YOU DEMON METABOLISM!

'Oh wait...I have it now. SUPER SCORE!' She then laughed when he scooped her up, tickling her. "S-Sorry! Sorry!" Callie squealed, melting, and swooning. She is a romantic and would not be afraid to admit Hiei showing his warm side made her feel giddy. Especially since she was the only one who got such attention from him. Sure it was rare...and sure he was back to normal a few seconds later. But hey, she takes them when she gets them.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours." He warned as he placed her back down on the slick wooden floor of the fancy kitchen. Four star amenity kitchen that would make even Bobby Flay drool in envy? Who says psychic hermits don't spend their mysterious wealth well? Genkai spent her wealth on the good stuff in life.

"Yes sir." She giggled, not taking him seriously at all. She took an apple to please him, wishing she had an option to dunk it in caramel just to piss him off though.

Pissing off Hiei...best past time ever. Maybe second only to embarrassing Yusuke.

Sure she always got punished and yelled at, sometimes given the cold shoulder (really, WHO is the girl in this relationship?), but it still was funny each time. She goes with the excuse he is so cute when he is mad. He was...sorta cute...but mostly funny and scary. She just says it to ease up on some of his anger. Cause whether Hiei will admit it or not, flattery can go a long way with him and his ego.

"_Oh Hiei you are soooo handsome when you are angry like that. It's like you are a ready for the kill! You been working out? It really shows. No one else in this whole place can handle a sword like you. I know you can kill any damn demon that tries to steal me away. Have I mentioned you seem to be working out and you kiss like a god?"_

Hook, line, and sinker.

Yes, Callie has indeed discovered the power she has over the fire-demon. And though Hiei is miserably aware of the fact she somehow got smarter (she has YUSUKE'S blood, how the HELL did she get smarter?) Sadly, though he is aware what she is doing doesn't mean he can always fight against it. It was pretty low on Callie's part. She was taking advantage of Hiei's weakness concerning her after all.

But then she remembers the insults, the slaps, the leading on the, "I'm gonna sleep with you, but we're just friends", the jealousy, a certain kiss he shared with a ram-demon...and what do you know, all that guilt flew far, far away.

The damn bastard deserved a little suffering!

"Why must you insist on wearing me out?" He sighed, grabbing the apple from her and easily splitting it in half. Show-off.

She laughed as she took her half, munching on it, "That is like asking why is Maverick a lady's man and Yusuke an idiot. It's just in my blood."

"Hn." He grunted as he ate his own. "You're an idiot as well, do not fail to forget that."

Callie rolled her eyes then gave him a scowl, "Yes, you remind me of this fact every morning, afternoon, and night. Thank you for that."

He smirked, "You don't remember stuff well. I just wanted to look after my mate and make sure she never forgets her place in the world."

She scoffed, "Ha! You make it sound like this is back in the 'good ol' days' where the little woman was beneath the man."

Hiei tilted a brow, smirking even more. "That is how our relationship is like." He caught the apple she threw at him and stuffed it back in her mouth. "Don't waste food, ungrateful wench."

"Then don't force me to use them as weapons, insensitive bastard." She snapped back, chocking over the apple. "You certainly do not know how to treat a lady."

It was red eyes that rolled this time, "I have never claimed to be a gentleman, primate. You lost your chance on getting one of those a while ago."

"You still all sensitive that I had a crush on Kuwabara when I first got here?" She jabbed, looking to make a wound and then cover it in salt. He asked for it! Besides he was no where near interested in her when she had fallen in and out of puppy-love with the tall, sweet human.

"I shudder to think about you and the buffoon. The children you would've made..." He shuddered to prove his point. "You should be grateful you are mine, otherwise your offspring would've been ugly and ignorant."

"Is that you oh so charming way in saying you want children?" She asked, her tone playful. But despite the teasing, she did find this a good opportunity to ask about it. Though she knew she was too young, only seventeen after all, she understood that what she and Hiei had was a life-time. They were _married._ And marriage usually entails children sooner or later.

Kuwabara and Yukina have already begun the gleeful gush. Ever since he accepted to have the operation within the next year they have been oohing and aahing over the prospect of children. No one was quite sure why it was such a huge deal to them, but Keiko had her suspicion they had come to the conclusion she did before in dying before a child would be able to come into this world.

Keiko and Yusuke have discussed it as well. Not too the sugary-sweet level of the fluff-balls, but they were talking about it. Since Keiko's parents could not be made demons, much to her heartbreak, they were discussing if a child early on in their long life of being young would be wise. She wanted her parents to have a grandchild before they passed, however she knew she was now apart of a world that was dangerous and long. But Keiko wanted a child before she was thirty, Yusuke was more into the idea of waiting till a little later and enjoy his youth.

There was a betting pool going on within the group. Most everyone was betting Keiko would be pregnant before the end of five years. Chuu said it would be the end of the present year. Either way, there was gonna be a baby from them soon. So Keiko, as usual, will be getting her way.

Shizuru and Koenma...no one was really sure they wanted to see a child from that pair.

Kurama and Botan decided to wait, to the surprise of no one. Since his family had decided to take on the operation so they may enjoy a long life with their new family. Kurama's family did find it hard, knowing they would eventually have to say good by to other family members, and Shiori would have to be stuck in her late thirties. But it was the right choice. The most difficult choice that small, sheltered family has ever made, but they all figured a few extra hundred years wouldn't do them any harm.

Shiori wanted grandchildren damn it. In fact, she was the who was ticked off at her son and daughter in law. She wanted them to get freaky NOW and for Botan to have an adorable little blue-haired angel with a fox tail. As she said "I WANT AN AWKWARD LOOKING INUYASHA BABY!"

No one was quite sure how to respond to that.

Callie has heard so many others in the group and what they plan to do about children. Yet her and Hiei? They have never even thought about it. Hiei has always said he hated kids and has insinuated that she was immature enough to be a child. Most would probably think she is too irresponsible for a child. Almost seemed like they were set up to not have children...

"Hiei?" She asked, now concern. Almost instantly she knew this was not a topic that should be discussed and instantly she regretted asking, knowing it wasn't her fault. But his face made it clear it was a topic that he couldn't handle.

His lips pulled thin, his body stiffened up, and his face went white. It was one of those expressions she hated seeing on his face. Like someone had stuck a knife straight into his heart. Like his insides had gone cold. Only a few things could make him take on that expression; her in pain or his past.

"Hiei..." She whispered. "I'm sorry. Was that too harsh?"

Instantly he turned his head away, his fingers twitching in discomfort. "No. It is nothing."

"Hiei, don't." Callie tried, "Don't lie to me. It is something. Just be honest."

"It is nothing I wish to discuss." He snapped harshly, glaring at her.

She smiled and nodded, "That," She said, "Is an honest answer. You don't have to tell me every thought or emotion in your pretty little head. But don't tell me nothing is bothering you when something is."

The demon seemed to be sulking, dealing with his intense anger before he sighed. "I am sorry." He whispered.

Callie laughed, waving off his apology. "I am use to your temperament Hiei. And you've gotten better. If you react like that then I know its something pretty deep and emotional." She shrugged. "You'll let me know when you want. Can't rush you." The stupid goofy grin was on her face again, the kind that made him melt a little on the inside.

Hiei sighed, placing his forehead on her shoulder. He hated weakness and hated having internal struggle. Yet recently it was all he had. There were days, he discovered, at all the pent up agony he has suffered over his life wanting to make itself known and all he would want to do is just lay in her arms as comfort. Though he has not shed a single tear since his mate woke up, he has found ever since that gate has been open he has been far more emotional then he has ever been in his life.

He was feeling.

And he hated it.

Callie would just laugh and say its something he will just need to get use to and that good things come with it. He still would rather be in his protective bubble, never sharing his thoughts, most all of his emotions frozen even to him. Being so aware of his own self was a bother.

He also hate how aware he was in his feelings towards his mate. How her accepting words and hugs made him feel so much better, and just one smile makes him want to smile back. Even her random sense of humor and out-of-this-world observations just did something to him. Hell, he has actually found himself laughing at times. As in laughing at words and not at a weakling withering in pain!

Someone shoot him. He was fucking soft.

"Eat." She ordered and stuffed his own apple in his mouth, a very similar way he had done before. Damn bitch and her ability in getting ironic revenge. "You are starting to think too much again. You need to stop. You know it will just make you grumpier and you are just going to come to the same conclusion; it's just something you gotta accept."

God, he hated it when she was right. Because that made him feel stupid. And being dumber then Callie...well just a short while ago, he didn't think you could get dumber. And ignorance was a grave sin to Hiei, a sin he has killed over before.

'I am to the level of that which I have killed.' And that my friends was a mega fail.

"Hn," He grunted, trying to shrug off his embarrassment.

Callie laughed and patted his head, "You and your inability to express and accept your emotions can be so cute."

"I hate you." He growled into her neck.

"Ugh, just tell me you love me!" She ordered, now remembering her desire from before. Hiei instantly regretted his words and what they have reopened.

"Fuck no."

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" She shrieked, now clinging to him, tackling him to the ground with a loud BOOMF!

"Get the HELL off me primate!"

"Not until I hear those damn words!"

"You're not getting anything, you spoiled bitch!"

Out within the game room, the rest continued about their leisurely day. Alls well in the home when there is screeches of threats and whines about.

"Wonder when the rest will be back with the food." Shishi spoke, munching on cookies that "fuzzy", new nickname, brunette had made. Since she was still confined within one place for safety and health issues, the former human girl has been cooking and baking constantly to eat up time. So the demons within the household were always happily fed.

"Hmm?" Suzaku looked up the girly magazine he was reading. Really, some of these clean facial tips were wonderful! He might not have been as vain as before, but like hell was he gonna let anything touch his gorgeous face! Clearly, he was unaware he was just as vain as before. "I think they were going to be back within a few hours..." He looked upon the clock on the wall, "That was about three hours ago...so I suspect they shall be here within another hour."

"Ah," He picked himself up, keeping his sword at his side. Ever the vigilant samurai. "I should to tell the others to stop for the day and let the newbies to clean up and rest for today. I am sure they are exhausted."

"Mmhmm," Suzaku nodded, looking back at the magazine. "Oye, brat, you have better get off that game. The moment Ms. Keiko returns she is gonna knock the crap out of you. She told you, you were off this week."

"Hmph!" He grunted, his tongue sticking out in his concentration. "Ain't scared of her."

"Hah!" The blonde cackled. "You were near tears, backed up into a corner, when she caught you sneaking in extra snacks." He smirked, "You are a growing boy after all."

"S-Shut up about that!" He spat out.

"Then there is Kurama's lovely mother, Ms. Shiori." Suzaku continued, ensuring he was very polite to these ladies. They were damn scary when mad. Despite them not being very strong, their very presence is enough to scare the living crap out of all the demons that were taking refugee within the temple. "How she actually SPANKED you. Oh am I ever pleased pictures were taken. That was pure genius. Really, those within this group seems to be quite masterful at blackmail."

"Will you shut the hell up!" The young demon spat. "I am not some child! I am twenty-nine! That is an adult in human-years!"

"But still a new-born to demons." The older one snickered, finding it amusing that Rinku aged a little slower then the rest of them. Normally for the first twenty-five (give or take a few years) years of a demon's life they age like similar to a human. It is normally when they hit their mid-twenties the aging process halts. Poor Rinku was part of a group that aged, physically, slower then the rest of them. Sure, in another twenty years he will be up to their height. But for now the rest of them enjoy poking fun at his misery. "Don't worry, little one, you're bound to get some muscles."

"Stop that you bastard!" Rinku snarled. It also sucked that he not only looked to be thirteen, he acted like he was thirteen (for a demon at least). "Fine I will turn it off." He tantrumed as he turned off the game system and threw the controller down.

"Such a baby." He sniggered, flipping through the pages, coming across an interesting article. "Hmm, this could be fun for later." He marked the page and set it down to bring it back up for the party. "Ah, Chuu, Touya. How goes the training?"

"Blimey sheela won't stop tha naggin." Chuu grumbled as he entered back into the large living area, flopping on the couch. "My boy kickin some right well ass. Make me proud he does." He then grinned at the memory of Terrance, a boy he was really taken with. "Smart as a whip that one."

"Smart mouth too." Touya noted, sitting next to the man. "Enjoyable, but he does have some quirks."

"Don't go bein jealous that my boy has the spirit, and your girl has a bitch in her." Chuu laughed as if he told some amazing joke. Clearly he saw training as an opportune moment to drink. His jokes usually became more vulgar and less coherent the more he drinks. "No motivation."

"She will get it. She has too. She has ability to form ice. It can be a very dangerous ability and if she does not understand what is now in her body she could kill herself or others." Touya sighed, looking tired at the thought of Celeste. The girl had a talent in complaining. The day was too cold, the sun too bright, the grass to damp, her muscles to achy...

The girl simply did NOT want to train. It just didn't click within her pretty head that just because she was immortal doesn't mean she would have an easy life. Koenma really stuck his neck out for her by giving her such an operation. No one here had to accept her within their pack. She needed to grasp on that this power, immortality, and family style comes with a price.

And that price was hard as hell work.

Things were only going to get harder for Yusuke's team. Their already rocky relationship with the Bureaucratic system of the gate seems to be in ruins and they were not the most welcomed people for the demons in the Makai. And even if within the next few months humans were made aware of demons, Touya seriously doubted the humans would accept them. She needs to be prepared to fight and protect. Everyone here would lay down their life for each other. They would all be there to help each other through tough times. And each one was expected to put out their talents for the pack.

Celeste seemed to be too distracted by her nails to pay attention to the speech.

And it had been a wonderful speech! He had worked hard on it! He was a man of few words, it took a lot of grit to put all of this in front of her and he got a cold shoulder.

At least her icy-personality matched her new ability.

Touya had a feeling she had some sour feelings for demons. He couldn't hold that against her. But he would appreciate if her selective memory would bring up the fact that it was demons that saved her. And that it was demons who were nurturing and protecting her. Why did she insist on remaining so put off with them?

The only ones who got reaction from her was Terrance and Maverick, and that was from anger, and Shiori who could get anyone to open up. Everyone else just simply didn't seem to reach her radar. She did, he would admit, open up a little more to the females more so then any males...but only by so much and it was just to talk about fashion or complain about men.

It was so aggravating how he could NOT reach her! He was her mentor and teacher and the damn stubborn obnoxious witch of a woman! She would simply not listen! He wanted to pull his turban like hair out of its roots, she made him so mad. Damn females and their fickle personalities.

"My head..." He groaned, rubbing the throbbing forehead.

"Thar', thar'," Chuu comforted. "It'll get better. Just gotta knock some sense into that wench." He took out his flask and took a swig. "The three are takin' a shower now. Where the others?"

Rinku spoke up first, "Callie and Hiei are fighting and/or making out in the kitchen. I can never tell. Jin went flying around the property with Puu. Both haven't been out in the sky for a while and were getting cabin fever."

"The rest are out on dates or picking up food. Though," Suzaku looked thoughtful. "I think Maverick is around the property. He is under a type of probation. He can't leave this area in a physical body for a while. Even now, Koenma is trying to stick to some protocol."

"He has to." Shishi noted, taking his seat back. "He is proclaiming war with his father. Or at the least a disowning. He is still a prince, he doesn't have as many followers or power yet. He needs to show those who are in the gate that he can handle all this work and still respect tradition. If he does he will have more followers and supporters once the time comes."

"Man..." Rinku moaned, placing his hands behind his fluffy brown hair. "I don't like this. How are we expected to handle demons trying to take over the worlds, keep peace between humans and demons once the time comes, and handle a political war with the Gate? Don't even see why we should be doing anything. They were the ones who did everyone wrong. How could they expect to get something from anyone?"

"'Usuke and his team ain't doin it for tha Gate no more." Chuu grumbled. "He is doin it cause he knows its right." He sniffed. "He feels a sense of protection for tha world. Don't right know why. But he knows that should he leave, humans have no chance against the demons."

"Yusuke is going to be the key factor in forming a peaceful bond between humans and demons. Since he comes from both and he is aware and respects both worlds...well there is no one else I know of like that. He already has a small army forming. And everyone within that army is at least A-Class...but strength won't be enough." ShiShi, held up his fingers. "We need more numbers and more political influence. Even though most demons do not follow a type of system, they're out for themselves, some do. And we know humans do as well. Force along is not gonna be the only way to solve this issue."

Suzaku nodded, "We all are pretty aware that this group probably won't be allowed here much longer. Whether they realize it or not. Eventually only the temple will be the only place in the human world they may go. Koenma gave Kurama's family some extra time for the family and school. But sadly I think this is Yusuke's and his friend's last year in the human world. Yusuke is NOT ready for the leadership role he will have to take on. So the moment he is brought back to the Makai we cannot take it easy on him. He and the rest will be trained and schooled in everything demon. I say we all stay at Mukuro's kingdom. She has the most protected area and the technology to keep the former humans comfortable."

Even a selfish demon like him understood what was going to happen to this group was unfair and it would be wrong to ask them to give up so much comfort. Mukuro's place might not be the prettiest, but she could give them access to portals, shields, fridges, and TVs. Something Yusuke's desert kingdom couldn't. And none of them felt comfortable letting Shiori and her family into a kingdom that wasn't protected to a great degree.

"Good thinking." Touya nodded in agreement. "I know a portal to get between there and here could be set up. And Genkai's home, her whole property, can not legally be touched by any in the Gate. It was something she got from what she has done and through all of her connections. So everyone could still come in between. They just could not ever leave the premises."

ShiShi shook his head, "While some might be able too, I will almost think Yusuke and those who have fought will be disallowed. Kuwabara included. The girls and Kurama's family might be able to go in-between. But not the fighters. The King might get so paranoid and he will have the exile be a solid one."

The ice-demon winced, "I suppose when you look at how he has treated them so far and his behavior, that does make sense."

"Ah! Don't feel sorry for the blokes. We are gonna be workin them too much. They won't have time to even miss this world." Chuu grinned, trying to cheer them up. "We are gonna be takin them all over the demon world. Introducin them to the public and gettin followers."

"Teaching them the ways of every culture there. Who to look out for, who to trust. Yes, yes." Suzaku leaned against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "It will be a long few years. But it will be for the best."

"I feel...sorry for Keiko though." Rinku whispered. "Won't she have to...disappear? From her family? Her family might not get to see her children."

"Don't fret there. 'Usuke will not let that happen." Chuu said, "We won't let that little sheela be mistreated. She's done too much fer 'Usuke. Koenma will pull all the strings to make her be able to see her folks."

"Yes, Keiko will be taken care of. Shiori and her family will be as well. I doubt our humans will care too much about coming here except for the food. I dunno how much they will appreciate some of the cuisine offered there." Suzaku chuckled. "But I am sure we will be able to accommodate them."

"Aye, aye...whelp, I am done talkin bout this. Bad thoughts call for bad day." Chuu rubbed his neck. "We can't worry 'bout these happenins. Nuthin changin it after all."

"Agreed. We should just enjoy our time here and ensure everyone else gets to enjoy it as well. I am pleased that these parties are being thrown. It keeps them distracted. I don't want them to think or worry about all of this until the time comes down to it." Touya then got up, "I'm going to signal for Jin. He should head back this way for dinner. Also I sense the presense of Shiori and her husband and children. You should go and greet them and help her up the steps."

"I'm on it, mate." Chuu chirped and went out to go and greet the family, planning on carrying the woman up the long steps.

"Hmm, it is always nice to see her her and her husband." Suzaku grinned. He was one of the lucky ones who actually got to stay with his mother for a long time, before her passing of natural causes. Due to her not being powerful or a fighter she remained a D-class and therefore didn't have as long of a life-span. Her spoiling and nurturing might've made him vain but it made him feel loved. It was nice to have that figure-type back. "Her children are cute too."

Shishi chuckled. "Don't tell Kurama that. He will be offended. I think his little brother would be as well. He seems to be wanting to impress us more then make us think he's cute. He seems a but like Rinku in that he wants to be seen as an awesome adult."

"That's why teasing him is all the better. But he certainly has a hero-worship thing going on with all of us." Suzaku grinned, he rather liked that. And not just because he had a vanity issue. But because he really appreciated it. And it gave him hope that the human race might be able to accept them. Now he wasn't so naïve to think they will all accept them so easily, but Shuichi made Suzaku look at the human species with hope. He really had to thank that little demon one of these days. "Hey! Fuzzy! Please take your tongue out of Hiei's throat and come in here. Your mom's about to arrive."

There was a squeal of embarrassment, showing that after their argument the two had been in the middle of an intense kissing session. "S-Shut up!" She demanded with a stutter. "Huh? Mama is here? YAY! Hurry Hiei! Let's see them!"

The groan and growl made the other demons very aware Hiei was not pleased his happy-physical-time was interrupted.

'Ye-ep,' He thought, seeing Hiei come in, his hand locked with the funny girl's, with a very sourpuss expression. 'He's pissed. Hah, if I were a foul man like Chuu or Yusuke I would be proud I was a cock-block.' Of course by his expression, it was clear he was proud.

"She heading up here?" She asked, taking a seat in one of the couches, cuddling up against her mate. It was so funny how such a silly and carefree girl could be with the grumpiest man known to existence. Opposites attract he supposed.

"Yes, Chuu went to retrieve her and Touya went to retrieve Jin." Rinku popped in. "Will probably be here in a moment. But you know how Chuu is with them. He treats them all like glass and is very weary of them."

"He's adorable." She giggled when she felt Hiei growl a little. "Don't get all upset. You're cuter."

"Hn. I don't care about crap like that." He glared at her for even daring to think he was jealous that she called someone else being called cute. He didn't like that term. He would rather be called handsome, attractive, or sexy. Not like he cared, but if he had to chose it would be one of those three.

"Of course you don't honey." She laughed, then instantly perked up when she heard movement from the front of the temple. After a few moments there they were, her family in the flesh, looking very bright and happy to see her. Her mother did make a lovely demon. She was so happy to see she had gone through the procedure so well when she was pregnant. It had been a slight concern since Myouga was transforming two lives in one. But everything had gone perfectly. And now the two healthy lives were with the group.

"Hello everyone!" Shiori greeted. "I thought we would all come over for a visit."

"Mama!" Callie greeted. "I am glad you were able to come today. I know Myouga said for you to stay in bed-rest for an aggravatingly long time."

"Underline the aggravatingly. Well, I needed out of that house and to see all my babies!" Shiori giggled, "I know you guys were going to have a party tonight." The woman smiled, thanking Chuu as he helped her to a seat. Everyone sure did treat her like a lady in this house. "So we won't be staying long. Hoshiko is still too young for such rambunctious things." She smiled down at her darling little girl, her soft pudgy face peeking from her blankets. Her fluffy black hair matching her mother's.

"Hoshiko!" Callie squealed softly as she held out her hands for her infant sister to cuddle. She only squealed even more when her mother handed her over and instantly was snuggling against her. Shiori would need to take her back soon before everyone began fighting for their turn...as it happened in the hospital. Surprisingly, her oldest child had been the instigator as well as the victor. "Isn't my baby sister adorable?"

Hiei, at her side as usual, looked down at the bundle. His little sister in law. A baby. He shook his head when Callie offered her up to him to hold. He was the only one in the group who has yet to hold her and she was about a month and a half. He just couldn't bring himself to touch such a tiny and delicate creature. His hands were coarse and rough, coated with blood. The idea of a little baby in his hands, it scared him. What if he broke her?

"Hiei," She whispered, gently.

"No, Callie." He shook his head again, his voice remaining firm, ending the conversation and her pleas.

A sigh escaped her lips and she looked back down at the little girl, wondering what it would be like to be holding her own. Of course she placed a halt to those thoughts. Her dad was already upset about her being married at seventeen, there was already talk about a proper marriage ceremony taking place once she hit eighteen. He would have a heart-attack should she become pregnant before she left the High-School age.

"Well she is a cutie as always." Callie laughed as she handed her over to her "Uncle Chuu" who probably doted on her the most. Of course everyone within the family just fawned over the adorable Hoshiko, but some did it a little more then others. Chuu was one of them.

"How have you all been?" She smiled, waving to Jin as he walked in with Touya, a little blue penguin fluttering along the ceiling. "I would like to catch up with everyone."

"Been doin fine here love!" Jin grinned, giving her a polite, though over dramatic, bow. "How 'bout yourself? Don't cha know it's been forever and a day there since we last saw ya!"

"Indeed it has." She laughed, "A whole two days!" The woman laughed again at how this group was. "I have been fine. Just bored. I miss you all!"

"Well you certainly aren't' the only one," Genkai muttered as she made her grand entrance. She was hiding from all the noises and trying to take a nap. She would need it since it seems they will be up till ungodly hours again. "We hear a lot of them whine about you. Missing all four of you."

Shuichi and Takuto shared a smile. It was amusing how these demons were so impressed with them.

"Where is Yusuke and Kurama?" Shuichi asked, looking around for his big brother and hero. "Kuwabara not here either?"

"Nope, Kurama and Botan, along with Yusuke and Keiko are on a date. The rest are out getting some food and party stuff." Callie explained against, snuggling more against the warmth of her mate. "We're all just waiting for them. Hey guys," She greeted the fellow Pill-Takers as they came in freshly showered. "How was training?"

"Shut up." Celeste grumbled irritably. Jealous that the girl didn't have to work as hard. Not really considering that Callie was doing a lot of work, she just couldn't do as much since she was still so weak compared to them.

"Oh don't mind her. She's bleeding down there you know, and needs her grease colored chocolate fix." Terrance chirped, he was the one enjoying this all the most. He received a high-five from a fellow male and hard slap upside the head from the blonde.

"Pig!"

"Sexy pig!" He corrected, earning another smack. "Hey, where's my main man Maverick?"

Genkai decided to be the one to explain now, "I think he went back to see Koenma for business or something. He'll be back-"

"Did someone say sexy?"

"Now...ugh." She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Hell yeah, get your ass over here you hot bastard you." Terrance growled, giving him a wink.

"Oh you tease." Maverick winked back, giving a flirty wave back.

"Ugh, you two make me want to throw up. It always gets worse when your third wheel is brought in." Celeste huffed, storming over to the couch and crashing on it. Joshua just shyly sat down on the other end, avoiding the temperamental woman. "Can't you stop it for once? Not everyone wants to hear you nasty romance."

"I think she is jealous, love." Terrance 'whispered'. "She knows she is gonna grow older and older and be a yucky old ball of wrinkles with no one to kiss them."

"Yep, I agree cupcake." Maverick said back in the same tone. "Don't worry, I'll kiss your wrinkles."

"Awww you're too sweet."

"And that is where I call it gone too far." Rinku blanched, looking green. "Man, you two are disturbing."

"Why thank you. We take pride we can disturb the masses and be able to take such joy from it." The dead-boy chirped, all to happy at what him and his best bud were capable of doing. "Now, I know I am speaking for many of us; where the hell is the food?"

Takuto sighed, "You all will need to stop that cursing when Hoshiko gets older. I would rather not have a five year old speaking in such a way." He sighed once more, feeling old. His oldest daughter and son were already married. His son was, on top of being married, off trying to save the wold. Now he needed to ensure his other kids were raised normally...or as normally as demons could be. Either way, they would not be married before 80. Now that they were a different species he could say it and mean it.

He will be hiding this baby girl of his. Away from evil three-eyed demons who want to steal little angelic girls from their fathers.

Takuto planned on having a certain talk with Hiei. He didn't care he was a demon, didn't care if they were already married, didn't care if he was a stuck up bastard.. That brat was going to suffer through a lecture no matter what. It was a right he had as a father, the Triceratops wasn't gonna take that away from him.

"Yes sir!" They all chimed in, respectfully but he knew it wouldn't be serious. It seemed deep rooted into their vocabulary.

"Oh," Shiori giggled, taking back her new-born little girl, nuzzling her sleeping face. "I think I hear the rest of them coming up." Hard to miss the bickering of Kuwabara and Yusuke, with an occasional input of Keiko.

"Finally! I am starving!" Maverick whined.

"Hello! Everyone ready for greatness to enter the building?" Yusuke hollered, entering into the temple. "Me and the woman met up with the rest and have come back as saviors with food!" He finished dramatically as he came in, three bags in his hand, three in Kuwabara's, two in Keiko's, and one in Yukina's. Shizuru said she wasn't gonna carry anything.

"Did you just call me a woman Urameshi!"

Keiko grinned and held up the desired food, ignoring the banter that had been going on for some time, "Guess who went cheap and got scrumptious fattening Taco Bell?"

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!" The fuzzy girl with a hat, a newly appointed deity, and an American loud-mouth all squealed and tackled Keiko to get at the seven large bags, overstuffed with fast-food tacos, burritos, nachos, and churros.

"Its the greatest fast food ever! Oh thank you Lord! The beautiful delicious fake meat, oh how I have missed thee," Terrance grinned as he took the bags from the girl and Maverick helped Yukina and Kuwabara. Yusuke was left to help himself. "Whoo-hoo!" he beamed as he brought out three tacos and began to stuff his face. "Yuuuum..."

Hiei glared and went over and picked his mate up from the table and brought her back to his side at the couch, grabbing one of the weird food. He hasn't had one of these before. It smelled good...and unhealthy. He shook his head, how was he suppose to ensure his mate ate well when all everything everyone bought was human-crap? He will have to lay the law down after this. It was all veggies and health-food from now on.

"Ugh," Celeste scrunched up her nose at the fast food. She preferred more high-end stuff. Too bad for her pretty much everyone else was very content with fast-food.

"Ooh, what fascinating items." Shishi noted, looking over at the burrito, watching the humans in how to eat such a thing.

"They are items made by God." Maverick said as he began to engulf his second taco. "Almost as good as pancakes from IHop, which we have to go to. Pancakes that are fluffy sweet heaven in your mouth." He paused. "Can we all go to IHop at like..three in the morning?"

"Why that time?" Jin asked, sitting indian style in the air. No surprise, he was loving the tacos.

"Cause it is the best time to have them! I remember back over at the states, after being out for a while, I would go into one of those, ordered pancakes...and it was the best pancake ever." He paused and looked thoughtful, "True, it was Wednesday and I hadn't eat since the Sunday beforehand. But anyway! It was fantastic!" And then went back in attacking his food.

"Hmph, no." Hiei, the ruiner of fun, stated.

"Aww Hiei, that would be a fun experience. We all should do that eventually." Callie beamed at the thought.

"No." He muttered eating the food. He wasn't as fond of it as everyone else. It tasted pretty poor. How could the rest of these idiots actually enjoy it? He handed it over to Callie to finish, just going to find something else that was tasty in the kitchen in a few minutes. He would rather get sick from eating all the ice-cream in freezer then get sick from eating another one of these greasy items. "I would rather you not eat any more of these."

"Oh snap girl," Terrance smirked, "Dunno how you two will work out if he doesn't like Taco Bell. I would divorce my wife."

"Luckily you have two husbands who love it, so you have nothing to worry about." Keiko said smoothly as she ate her small portion.

"Smooth. You are a smooth woman." Terrance whistled. "I would marry you myself if you weren't spoken for and if I wasn't in a committed relationship."

"Love you and your wrinkles, sweetcheeks." Maverick purred, engulfing a burrito in three bites.

"Vomit." Celeste huffed, waiting for everyone to finish so she could go with Hiei's plan and get some real food. Not this heart-attack in a tortilla.

"Oh yeah, Keiko, I was wanting to get your opinion on this article here." Suzaku inputted showing her what he had found before. "What do you make of this?"

"Hmm?" Keiko hummed over a taco, taking the article and looked over its contents before she swallowed and grinned. "Cha-ching! I believe we found our first game for the night!" Folding up the magazine she got up, did a head count and then disappeared in the back, only to return a few moments later with loads of pens, pencils, a few markers and plenty of paper. "Ok everyone! Take a sheet! We're doing a personality quiz!" She sniggered evilly.

"Ugh, a personality quiz? I don't really care to see what my spirit-animal is." Yusuke snorted, but took a sheet and pen at her glare.

"Oh no, no, no my dear. This quiz isn't about that." She grinned, "This is a quiz to see how much of a seme or uke you are."

Terrance gagged on a bite, "Are you kidding me?"

"Uhm...what is that?" Joshua asked meekly.

"Yaoi terms. Manga stuff! Have I taught you nothing?" Terrance snapped, glaring. He cleared his throat, "Listen and learn my boy. There is a love in manga for boy-boy love. Not my thing, I get enough of that with Maverick." He ignored Rinku gagging again. "However in a relationship in these series there is usually a dominant one, the seme, who wears the pants of the relationship. The person who dominates the sex and the dates, etc...mostly the sex though."

"What the hell is with this group and its conversations?" Genkai wondered aloud.

"The uke is the submissive one. The girly one. The one who is the bitch."

"I really have no idea, but it disturbs me greatly." Takuto twitched in response to Genkai's question.

"Exactly. This," Keiko tapped on the magazine. "Will ask you questions and will see how much of a dominate or submissive personality you have. It's all for goofy fun. The questions are embarrassing and silly. Then afterwards we let it be known what the percentage is."

"Hmph, don't see the point of it." Yusuke shrugged as he flexed his arms. "Its not hidden secret that this here is allll seme."

Keiko rolled her eyes, "Then let's prove it. Everyone pay attention to my questions and write down the honest answer. It will all be compiled of A, B, C, D, or E for unsure, other, or all of the above. Then I need you to count how many of each letter you have and then I will come around and let each of you use the magazine to find out the percentage. Then we will announce our scores to the world."

"You wanna join our threesome, sexy? Cause evil, twisted girls are hot." Maverick grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Denied." Keiko chirped back.

"I don't think I want to be a part of this." Takuto shook his head, he was far more conservative then the rest of them. He would gladly take his wife and children away from this.

"Takuto, it is all in good fun." Shiori laughed, looking all excited and amused about this. "Please continue Keiko."

"Thank you ma'am." She beamed before she began the questions. Some of them were pretty tamed, asking about what kind of movies, books, and food were preferred from the list given. Some were just about what they think of their significant other (and if they don't have one, what of the attributes listed attracted them the most). While some were down right mortifying dealing with positions, places, and toys.

Poor Callie nearly fainted. Kuwabara needed to be slapped on the back to begin breathing again. And Takuto looked frozen in horror. The rest who were, mildly, modest and respectful were just blushing slightly, looking sheepish, or laughing in good humor. The perverts were grinning over some memory or thought.

"Alright! That was a 100 questions. Now I will pass this around for us to find out our scores. Starting with myself of course since I made the sacrifice in announcing it." The brunette then sat down and began to go over her scores, being quite brilliant with math she had it solved in a few seconds. "Ok, Kurama, you will figure it out fast as well. Just pass it on to someone else who has a IQ above 2 next."

"Will do." The fox chuckled before he did his own score, passing it along.

Poor Callie, Yusuke, Botan, and Chuu were the last to receive the magazine. They were currently pouting amongst themselves at how people underestimated their awesome mathematical ability. Of course once they did get it it took them each about twenty minutes to solve their scores, each requiring help from their mates or a sweet loved one (Hiei was too amused, and relieved, at Callie's stupidity to help).

"That took loner then needed," Keiko, once again the self appointed leader of the event, rolled her eyes. "So...we all got our scores! Let's hear them!

"WHAT IS THIS!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screeched out simultaneously. Of course that got everyone's attention and a need to see just what it was they got as their score.

Not waiting for her mate to swallow the paper and destroy the evidence, Keiko snatched it up and grinned devilishly. "You're just 60 percent seme. So...if my math is right, and it always is, you are 40 percent uke." She cackled, damn that witch. "Weren't you just saying how you were all seme? Guess some of our...ah...nights escaped you." Keiko smirked, no longer (as) modest as before. She then held up her paper, "I, my friends, happen to be 70 percent seme."

"Ooooh snap!" Terrance laughed out again, snapping his fingers in such a cliché way.

"I guess that means that Yusuke would be our bitch, honey." Maverick grinned, holding up his paper, showing a 75 percent score, Terrance's was a 70 as well. "He is the most uke of the three of us."

"Oh come on!" Rinku cried for mercy.

"Now little bro's turn." Shizuru grinned maliciously.

"C-Come on S-Shizuru...don't laugh." He whimpered, looking downright sick at what his paper said.

"No. I don't have my stupid prince around here to laugh at, since we all know he has so seme in him at all." She flipped her hair back, "I need someone to be embarrassed. So spill."

"Ugh..." He was bright red, "I-I'm...erm...9-92 percent...uke."

"Pfffft," Yusuke gagged, looking like any moment he was gonna throw up or pee himself. He started to laugh so hard, a few others joined in as well. Others were amused or sympathetic at Kuwabara's plight. But the most of them seemed to have expected that he would have a high number. He was too soft and a push over to not be a uke.

"That is a wonderful balance, Kazuma." Sweet Yukina began, "I am almost 90 percent seme, so it really seems to work out in our relationship." She smiled and held up her paper that had 86 percent seme.

A few jaws dropped at this, but after seeing this new side of her for some time not many were all that surprised. There was a devil in there. A seductive one according to Kuwabara's bashful stories during man-talk. When Yukina was in the mood, Kuwabara had no choice in the matter.

The rest were expected. Those apart of Chuu's group had a very balanced number, mostly high in the seme-range, with a few, like Touya, who was almost a perfect 50/50. He had just shrugged saying he was just a very balanced and open individual. Maverick had retorted that he was a freaky guy who experimented, which got his taco frozen.

It was no surprise Kurama was dominant but that Botan had some fire in her that balanced out their relationship. Shizuru was a bit of a surprise, her score was only 59 for seme, but like Touya she said she was a very balanced and open individual. No one dared tell her otherwise.

"Ok, it's Shiori's turn!" Keiko giggled.

"I would really rather no know what my mom is." Shuichi muttered finishing up his fifth taco, the demon metabolism really did hit hard!

"Oh don't be like your father, Shuichi." The mother laughed.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to ma'am." Ever the polite Keiko offered. Her offer was just as politely rejected.

Shiori beamed, "I'm 90 percent seme."

The food in Kurama's hand and mouth dropped as he gaped at his mother, horrified.

Botan blinked then gave off a whoop, "That's my mother in law!" The two high-fived each other, disturbing Kurama all the more.

"I am most certainly the one in charge of this relationship and in bed. Aren't I honey?" She said, never once dropping that warm, motherly tone of hers.

Everyone was pretty much scarred.

Takuto covered his face with his hands, blushing. "S-Shiori..."

"Now that is the perfect relationship." Shizuru beamed, "You are the role-model us women must follow."

"Indeed." The woman laughed, "I have to say this is fun! I think this article has been pretty spot on so far. It also seems to show how well each couple is balanced too." It was so creepy she was analyzing a quiz about sex in such a way. "Now, we don't have many more. Hiei dear, its your turn."

Hiei grunted, finding the whole thing absolutely pointless. He only did it so he could avoid the whines and please of a herd of women "98 percent." There was no doubt what it was for.

"LIES!" Yusuke screeched, "That is a LIE! There is no way short-stop is more of a seme then me! There is just no way!"

"Well..." Botan began, laughing sheepishly. "Hiei doesn't really have many...fluffy likes. He is one of the more manly members in the group. He certainly demands for things to go his way. He is aloof and for the most part seems to be in control. Really, he is only soft about family, food, and his mate. He is...er...well almost the epitome of seme."

"Traitor." Yusuke snapped, "You were my friend before his Botan!"

"Such a girl." Hiei smirked, amused he was one of the top "semes" in the group.

"Can it you testosterone inducing prick." The leader of the whole group hissed dangerously.

"And I think that is our cue to leave." Takuto picked up his daughter and wife. "I've seen this before, I know things are gonna be rough. We will see you all tomorrow. Shiori love, let's get home."

"Of course." She giggled, "Hoshiko and I have been out for a long time. Thank you for the dinner and the amusement."

"Bye!" Callie smiled as she hugged them all. There were days she really wished she could go back with them and to her home. But due to her immune system still being a little weak and the group being paranoid they wanted her to stay at the temple for now Myouga said within the sixth month of her recovery she should be well enough to go back home and not catch something or have her little sister get sick from her.

Everyone waved good by as the family was escorted out and to their car by Chuu. Everyone still pretty red-face from all the laughing that has been done.

"Well now that the adults are gone, I say some of us be bad and bring out the liqorue!" Terrance grinned, getting a proud grin from his mentor once he returned.

"I'll get it while I'm up!" The excited Chuu offered as he went to the storage to bring out the drinks, already knowing how much to bring and who would drink and who wouldn't.

"Well we aren't done yet." Botan giggled, "Callie? What is yours?"

The brunette, knowing what was coming, hid behind her paper, "I don't wanna say..."

"Oh its not that bad, let's hear it! Everyone else so far has shared." Maverick comforted. "Everyone will laugh for a moment then move on to something else. Especially when we are about to get our drink on. OOH! Brilliance is radiating off of me again. We should do a drinking game...then do Dance Dance Revolution and watch all the drunk people fall."

"That is great!" Yusuke cackled. "We should also do a Dare game. No more of the pussy truth stuff. Besides everyone knows everything about each other now. Once we are good and drunk I bet we will come up with some of the best stuff for each other to do."

Maverick sniffled, wiping his eyes, "My little boy has grown up. His mind is as corrupted as my own."

"Ok, ok. We got some more of the night figured out. But lets finish up this part. Fuzzy, we need to hear it." Suzaku grinned, not letting the girl off the hook.

"I-I d-don't...w-w-wanna..." She whined.

Hiei rolled his eyes and simply took the item, "Ah," He smirked and tilted a brow. "She is 97 percent uke."

"S-S-SHUT UP!" Callie screamed, shooting to her feet. Her face was neon red as she pointed at all the grins. "I-I'm not! I can be plenty dominant in the relationship! I am not a damn uke! I'm a seme! I'm friggen tough and dominant!"

"Callie, sit down, shut up, and eat." Hiei ordered.

"F-Fine.." She muttered, sitting down and eating only for her eyes to go wide in realization what she did. "THAT PROVES NOTHING!"

Typical sleep over with typical screams.

–

"I can't believe you made it seem like I am some sort of...of idiotic and mindless slave in front of everyone! I don't do what you say all the time. I don't! I am pretty stubborn and dominant!" Callie grumbled, getting ready for bed. "Also can't believe you made me go to bed..."

"Hn," He grunted, keeping his eyes closed and his head propped up on his hands as he laid on his side of the bed. "There is no more party. Some are going out for walks, some are doing intense training, and others are playing video-games."

"But I would like to do that too." She huffed, disappointed that the party ended before one again. She has been wanting to stay up late for a while. It was something she had done before Hiei decided to get protective.

"No. You are to sleep. You got to stay up till 12. That should be enough for you. You know you are to sleep at 9." He noted, not bothering to open his eyes up for her. He would appreciate his sleep. He did get up at five in the morning to do a few hours of training and not be distracted. "I didn't make you be my slave. You react naturally to my orders because you are submissive. You are just too stubborn and thick-headed to be aware of it." He smirked, "Especially once we get intimate you completely melt into my control."

"S-Shut up! I-I do not!" She spat. "I do whatever I want, whenever I want. I fight you throughout all of your commands."

"And yet, in the end, you still do them." Point and match. "Now will you finish up and get into bed? Every time I fall asleep before you, you get all huffy and whine."

"Just cause I want a good night kiss!" Callie grumbled, already starting her little whinny session. She was like a little kid. Got all grumpy when she has been up too long.

"Uke."

"Stop calling me that! I think I preferred monkey..." She muttered, quickly brushing her teeth and taking her new, not going to kill her, pills. She came back in and took off her hat, placing it in arms length. It was still a very insecure manner to have her scalp be bald with fuzzy hair all over it. Within a few more months it will be a bit longer and probably be a very cute (super short) pixie-style. Until then she will need to keep the hats nearby.

"A monkey-uke." He opened one eye at her, "You have a sick mind."

"Not a monkey-uke! Not an...an...ukekey!"

"An...ukekey? You and your words." He chuckled, closing his eye again. Such an amusing idiot. "And will you stop fretting over that hat? I've told you, it is just hair."

"And I have told you; shave off all of your hair and let's see how much anti-hat you are." She placed her hands on her hips.

"And I told you, you do anything like that to my hair and I will throw you out in the rain." He sneered, not about to let this idiot near him with a electric razor. He liked where his hair was presently. And no monkey with hair-envy was going to do a damn thing to it.

"I thought we agreed to not fight in front of the baby." Callie huffed, just feeling bitter since she always seemed to lose these battles of theirs.

Hiei rolled his eyes before they landed on a little brown dragon coiled up on the pillow next to him, snoozing away. Affectionately, and with plenty of imagination, the little dragon was endearingly named Meep after the tiny noise she made. Now don't get Hiei wrong, he actually cared a great deal for the little creature. This beast had been his way of finding his mate, the reason why they got to her in time. How it had so bravely led him towards his missing girl despite being prematurely born and the first few breaths of life were its most painful.

Meep slept a lot, he figured she was still so exhausted from her first few weeks of life she needed a lot of naps. Callie, too, took her good share of naps. Many by his own pressuring.

However, what did drive him insane about the "baby" was that, much like Callie who looooooved him, Meep, too, looooooved him. And therefore, when awake, she was at his side much like her human counter-part. And at night, well it could be a claustrophobic mess. After all, with his wife curled up against him, sometimes a leg and arm over his chest, and a dragon snoozing over his face...it wasn't the best way to wake up. Sure he felt very loved and comforted, but he would appreciate the ability to breathe when he awakens.

"If its anything like you, it should be bitching at me. It probably has your vocabulary." He shrugged and turned back from it, trying to get comfortable for sleep.

"Hey! Meep is not an it. She is a she, thank you very much. She is a lady and deserves to be treated as one. Hmph."

Hiei wanted to groan, she was still the most mind-maddening woman he has ever had the displeasure of meeting. Yes she was his mate, yes he would never want her to leave his side again, but holy crap make her shut up for a few minutes. "Get in bed and shut the hell up."

"Hmph!" She gently moved the dragon, the thing was like a limp cat and didn't even wake up, before she snuggled against him. "You're a bastard."

"Hn." He grunted, not really paying her any mind. She'll just whine until she passes out. No need to lose sleep over random "blahs".

"I love you."

"Good to know."

"Damn it, say it back!"

"No." He grunted, pulling her in closer to him. He'll just keep dangling that little string in front of her. It was always amusing, be it annoying, to have her try to grab it and come out a victor. He loved winning. "Go to sleep."

"Fine, fine..." Callie sighed, her eyes getting heavy. "You're staying with me, right?"

That same little question. It was asked every night before she drifted off. A sign of her fear and her new sense of distrust for the world. How a part of her was still left in that tiny room hidden in the Makai.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, putting her head under his chin, letting her curl up against him as close as possible as Meep, feeding off the fear, coiled in his hair. He smiled, "Yeah." Leaving her was not an option in his life in anymore. "Go on to sleep."

A yawn escaped her lips, her eyelids to heavy for her body to carry and before she could fight it any more she was zonked. Hiei had to smile, he wished he could fall asleep as easily. He needed a little more time to try and chase away doubts and fears. He missed the time when he would simply just fall into a light sleep at will. When he didn't have so much heaviness hanging on his mind. But whenever he closed his eyes, instead of blissful darkness he was forced to re-watch those videos. To see Callie squirming as she experienced one torture after another, or watch her haggared and heartbroken face as she witnessed another friend die.

He didn't know how his weak mate handled her memories as well as she did. Because compared to her, he was the one a person would think went through the torture. He had admitted to himself long ago that she was stronger then he first realized. Her beautiful positive outlook on life wasn't a weakness but her power. While he shut himself off from the world, not wanting to face any betrayal or pain, she had embraced it and stared it back in the eye with a smile.

Hiei accepted that he was actually the weak one. And that it would be through this drooling girl at his side that he will be able to get strong. Perhaps he may one day be able to face his own history and accept who and what he is. And then after that...well...maybe children would be possible.

But for now, the two of them had a lot of healing and growing to do. That idea would have to be pushed back for a few more years.

"Good night..." He whispered to the sleeping girl, bringing her as close to him as possible. Because while she handled her pain a little better then him, he knew she was suffering...and he had a feeling the pain would rear its ugly head again tonight.

–

The scream was choked as it came from her throat, her body jerking up as if it were possessed. Her eyes were wide and wild as she tried to claw her way through the darkness, unable to see anything as he mind began to shut down.

Callie sobbed, wheezing and gagging as she held herself, rocking back and forth a little. She could only make little noises of agony and terror, any function of speak was no longer possible. Her nails were digging into the skin of her arms, almost trying to grasp at her sanity and reel it back in, but with little luck. Reality was slipping from her mind and she was becoming lost to her night-terrors.

"Callie...Callie its ok," Instantly Hiei turned the bright lamp Shiori bought for the girl, letting the dark scary room be filled with light to soothe her terror down. He held on to her even tighter as memories of a dark room being washed over by a nightmarish light returned to her. "You're back home."

It was as he predicted, the pain was showing itself again tonight.

These night terrors happened at least twice a week, the horrible hallucinations she was forced to experience, the lonely hours surrounded by pure darkness...Hiei knows. He has seen all of her nightmares and had his share of them as well. The images of the videos, her being taken from him, finding her covered in filth, and the heart-monitor stopping. He was forced to see them all every night. And not just when he was about to sleep, but as he dreamt too.

Knowing what makes her happy and calm, he picked her up and placed her in his lap, using his arm and body to wrap her up tightly. Though she had a fear of small places, tight in his arms, pressed against his chest, unable to see anything else brought her a great deal of comfort. She needed a lot of patience and tenderness. Something he was getting very good at.

During the day, she acted so strong. Always smiling, whining, and skipping. But he knew it was a ruse. At night he was able to see what she was hiding. Such a stubborn and selfless idiot. He had learned that his mate was carrying a great deal of guilt about everything; being taken care of, everyone searching, worrying over her...she found it was all her fault.

Had she not been in the state she was in, Hiei would've smacked her long ago for such thoughts.

While he found her facing her problems and pain with a smile admirable, he wished she wouldn't hide so much from him just because she felt like she was burdening him. They were mates after all.

Her small hand clung to him, he almost kicked himself for not wearing a shirt for her to grip something, but he was not a fan of sleeping with those things. He barely liked wearing them during daylight, forget it at night. So he guided her hand to his hair, not caring if she pulled. She just needed something to grip on to, it was like she was using it to drag herself back to the real world. And better his hair then the skin of her arms.

"Shh, don't worry. You're home now. You're safe." He placed a hand on her chest, trying to help her control her breathing. "Remember, breathe slowly. You need to remember your meditation and breathing exercises." His Jagan began to open up and glow as it gently pried into her mind, stroking the contents gently.

It was another nightmare about the room. Being along and stuck and no matter how hard she clawed or screamed she couldn't get out and couldn't see. How alone and scared she was. How she had shrieked for her mommy and daddy till her throat was raw and bleeding.

It broke his heart to know this wasn't just a nightmare but a memory.

"Stay calm...try to control your breathing." He ordered as his psychic powers continued to probe, gathering the nightmare the best he could and tried to drag it from her memory. It was a very delicate process, and he wasn't very well trained in his mind-abilities. But he was getting better with each nightmare she suffered. Slowly taking those pictures from her mind and placing them into his own. He would gladly face them so she wouldn't have too.

He would always do this for her, especially since she does the same for him.

He had taken away her nightmare, that only meant tomorrow it was his turn to wake up screaming and lost in a terror he couldn't figure out if it was real or not. And each time he woke up like that, she would wrap her arms around him, kissing over his face, and gently whispering words that he could never make out in his panic but would always feel comforted by.

But despite all of this he was still to proud to take on any sessions with a psychiatrist. He allowed his mate to attend it, he would do anything for her to get better and be able to face her demons. He didn't need the assistant of some damn idiot who has only met pain by running into a damn door. He could solve this on his own and with Callie, he didn't need anyone else.

This was probably just him shutting himself off from the world again, he was trying to get better – that didn't mean he was willing to talk to some stranger about his private world.

"I-I'm...o-o-ok..." She sputtered, wheezing for air again.

"Shut up." He ordered, rocking her a little. "I know you're not. Don't try to come off you are well."

She bit her lip, still holding on tightly to his hair, trying not to lose control over her bladder or stomach again. It was humiliating to get sick in front of him like that. She has never let herself live it down vomiting over him that one time, and since then she had done it three more times and has wet the bed from fear.

Yet, for someone whom she has called a bastard he was so sweet and gentle with her during those moments. He has never made any comment about it, never has insulted her, or has let anyone else know. He had even learned how to do the laundry just for these occasions alone (don't ask him to do it for anything else or he will, purposefully, mix whites with reds).

He might not be a type of man who will propose to her romantically or show her off to the world, but he was there during her most low of moments and would help her hold her head up high again.

Callie smiled a little up at him, it was weak but it was a smile none the less. "S-Sorry...I-I learn f-from the best i-in how to hide how I feel."

Hiei snorted, "This is no time for you to make a jab at me."

"I t-take them w-when I can." She sighed, her shivering easing down a little.

"Hn, bitch."

"Again, s-something e-else I have learned from the best."

He rolled his eyes, looking over her. "You done whining yet?"

"Hmph..." She snuggled in against him, "No. I want to stay like this a little longer. So I will c-continue to whine to get the attention I want."

Hiei sighed, holding her against him, "You can just tell me that you are scared."

She flinched a little, "N-Not scared..."

"Hn. Coward." He grunted, taking the covers and wrapping it around them to keep her warm. "And still a poor liar."

Callie just grumbled some weak insults as she buried herself deeper against him. As usual, she was weary of falling back asleep, afraid the nightmares would get after her again. But she was just so weak and in desperate need of sleep that it was a losing battle. She could feel herself falling back into the abyss of slumber even though it was something she truly wanted to avoid.

"I will be here if it happens again." Hiei said, his voice in that soft rumble that always helped put her at ease. "You know it doesn't normally happen twice in a night. It should be better now. You can go to sleep without worry now."

"What about you?" She muttered weakly. Her voice slightly muffled by his bare chest. He took a moment to log this in his memory for later; she appeared pretty perverted. He could say she molested him when he was showing a, rare, act of kindness. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to that. "I know...you did it again."

"I told you to stop bitching about that."

She gave him a watery glare, "You are taking my nightmares and you are forcing yourself to experience them. That isn't fair to you Hiei. I should be the ones to face them. Not you. You already have your fair share. Why should you be forced to have more?"

"Because I can do something about it."

"You keep weighing yourself down with guilt. You gotta stop that. You don't need to sacrifice yourself because of what happened. You tortured yourself when I was kidnapped, tortured yourself when I was recovering, watched those videos, and now taking away my nightmares...you are killing yourself." She sniffled, looking equally as tortured at the thought of what he is going through. And all because he couldn't mentally handle her getting hurt and needed to harm himself as punishment.

"I don't do it for that, idiot." He placed her on the bed and then used his body as a cover. Hiei hated sleeping on his stomach, but this seemed to get her to fall asleep after a nightmare. "This is not about self-punishment any more. But you were kidnapped in front of me and I was unable to do a damn thing. You were in a coma before me for weeks and I could just watch. Hell, the whole time I knew you, you were suffering in some way and I could never help. For once, primate, let me help you."

Callie sighed, truly touched at what he would do for her. "I don't need you suffering as you help me though. And besides," She smiled, "You did a lot. You are just too stupid to know."

"I will NOT have the one person dumber then Kuwabara belittle my intelligence."

"Kuwabara gets mostly all A's and some B's. He is intelligent. And I'm not dumb! And don't interrupt to insult. Jeeze, you are suppose to be a man of few words, what happened to that?" Clearing her throat she continued. "You made me so happy, you still make me happy. I don't need you to do anything else. It really makes me unhappy, to tell you the truth, to see you suffer."

"Good thing I'm just concerned about your health and not your happiness."

"God you are the biggest asshole in this house."

Hiei just shrugged to that, though he was quite proud of his title. No one has yet been able to defeat him.

"What happened to the pillow talk? Weren't we cuddling just a few moments ago?" She grumbled and whined.

"You stopped crying. Once the tears stop and you actually shut up and I can get some sleep it all stops." To prove this point he made himself comfortable on her and closed his eyes. "I would appreciate my sleep. Unlike your lazy ass, I actually get up and do stuff." He then poked her side, pinching her and smirked, "You're the one getting the, what you said, muffin-top."

Callie blushed, knowing it was true she was gaining a bit of chunk, "Every time I get up before nine, you freak out and force me to sleep more. A-And that isn't my fault! I am just...er...growing! Myouga said it was natural! And s-since I don't have that poison in my system any more I am actually able to retain the fat and nutrients! I-Its a good thing!"

"Fat-ass."

"I-I'm not!" She cried out. Again, for so long she has wanted curves. She had failed to realize for her to start to gain those curves she would actually be carrying some fat to her body that would have to be toned. Just because she was a demon didn't mean instant hotness. It just meant it was easier for her to burn off the calories if she actually did something. Since she tended to eat more then she trained, and eat sweets and Taco Bell more then salads, she was getting the fat that had eluded her for so many years. And her training was a lot of stretches, meditations, and walking; it was not intense enough to really cancel out what she is eating.

And it made Hiei laugh so hard.

Of course he didn't say he actually found it attractive, he didn't like skeletons after all, it was too easy to make her cry and embarrassed.

"Keep telling yourself that as you engulf another bucket of ice-cream."

"You helped me eat the damn bucket!"

"Yes but I had been training for four hours before hand and then trained two hours afterwards." He smirked in victory. "Now that we have covered that you're fat-"

"I-I'm pleasantly plump!"

"You can get to sleep." He sighed and made himself comfortable again. To piss her off even more he yawned and closed his eyes. First he refuses to tell her he loves her and then he calls her fat. Yep, good day's work of annoyance.

"Y-You...you..." Oooh, if she was more awake she would rip his eyebrows off.

"Finish the sentence in the morning." Hiei muttered.

"Damn you." She grumbled, but went on and did as told. She got comfortable with Hiei on top of her, and drifted back to sleep. Despite being angry at him, she felt so much better. A smile went on her face in her sleep; he had distracted her again. Took away her pain and replaced it with happiness and anger. Callie sighed as she hugged him to her, not wanting to be apart from this man who would do laundry to hide her embarrassing outcomes of fear and took away her nightmares.

Hiei might be no Prince Charming, but she found she couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well I am back! And hopefully the updates here won't be as dreadfully long as some were in _**Wit and Courage**_, however I know, and have sorta, accepted that there are other things that are gonna have to come first (papers, actually seeing sunlight, etc) to updates. Which is why I am trying my best to write at least two to three chapters at once, so if I am unable to write for a while, I have updates prepared. That is one reason why it took me so long to place this one up. I was actually working on more then one chapter to ensure that you won't go so long without an update. I would hope to update more then once a month, maybe middle and end of it. But I **cannot **(and will not) guarantee it, it just depends on how far ahead I can stay. But I will certainly try my hardest for you all!

I am, to be honest, a bit worried this is not being as good as _**Wit and Courage**_, most sequels are not as good as its prequel (W & C seemed to not follow this "rule") and I just hope not all of you will be disappointed if it seems to lack things. Because while there is a little plot here, it won't be as "in your face" as the pills were. This might be a little bit more like _**Will and Determination**_ in it is more about development and characters then plot (still will be a plot tho!)

Another thing, something I would like an honest opinion from all of you. I have always tried to respond to all my reviewers, however it is gotten a bit overwhelming and can take up a lot of time. I appreciate all that you guys do, each of your reviews are fabulous and really touch me. I want to always respond, however it can be a bit struggle. I will try my best to respond, but would it bother you guys if I just respond to a few (those who have questions, concerns, advice/critiques, etc)? I will try to thank everyone, but I was just wondering if you wall won't take it as an insult if I am unable to personally give you my thanks. But it just takes me so long to get back to everyone and it takes time away from actually writing. So if you don't mind letting me know what you think I would appreciate it. Thank you!

Ahem! Now on to other things! Yes, Jin is made out to be a rival for Hiei. But not too much lol. I am not always too fond of OCs getting so much love and attention from bishies as you recall. Really this "triangle" is gonna barely be mentioned, and it is all in Hiei's head. Jin is NOT interested in our idiot in that way. I doubt anyone would want him to be anyway XD it is mostly added in for humor and for revenge on Hiei since poor Callie is always jealous in a way (come on, she is together with a hottie! She will always have competition).

And there is no more tension! No more (intense) denial! No more frustrating "WHEN WILL THEY GET TOGETHER"! It is all love in this story. Hiei and Callie ARE together. Of course you will still get their oh so loving "GO FUCKING DIE" pillow talk they are so famous for, but you will also be getting a good dose of actual loving cuddles and smiles. That, I believe, is what I fear might take away from the story. The tension can be the fun part. The ending might be anti-climatic, but I am gonna work to ensure you guys like them together and not feel bored.

No Touya/Celeste. They are just gonna have a platonic relationship. If anything it would be Terrance/Celeste I think. I just can't see her with Touya. If I find he needs romance I will make another character for him, but it won't be Celeste. I think she is a little too stuck up for him. I can't see a gentle and honorable man like Touya like a girl with a spoiled attitude. Terrance, who is weird and strong, would.

Ugh, I also apologize for chapter Twenty-Five's preview of chapter Twenty-Six and how I never even mentioned it. I am sorry about that. I just was trying to fit other things in, and Callie waking up seemed a little more important then anything else. So you will find out all about those changing within this story. Some you know who is a demon now (or who is gonna become one) but it might lack some of the emotional impact that was desired. I plan on either doing a flashback or covering it eventually. I am a little weary now, to be honest, about chapter previews. But for this story I will continue with the theme. But the rest of my stories will not have them. They are a bit hard and sorta confine me.

Another thing! This story was suppose to be around ten chapters, but it might be a bit more like fifteen. Shouldn't be more then that though. I certainly wasn't planning to do another twenty-something chapter story. But I guess it will just depend on how the story wants to be written.

ALSO! Would you guys mind (if you know or like the series) to read my Harry Potter one-shot? I normally don't try to grasp at reviews and such like this (didn't realize I was so prideful!) but I was wanting to know what people think. I am really interested in writing it again and want to see how everyone takes it. If I do get into it, it won't take away from this story. It might actually help cause if I lose inspiration for this, I should still be inspired to write and update (pressuring me to then get back to writing this one). So please let me know, if you don't mind, what you think!

Now, you shouldn't have another mega long author's note like this XD not for a good while. I think the first chapter and last chapter of stories might be annoyingly long at times. The rest should be moderately long to just mildly short.

So, besides that, hope you all enjoy the chapter and will continue to read on!

–

**Next Time:** The tension between some of the new members is shown, an annoucement that makes a particular fuzzy girl estatic, some intense training on a pancake filled stomach , and there is the horrifying discovery of weight gain.

"Yusuke...when you are exiled, you ALL are exiled And they want it permanently. That is why I am trying so hard now. Keiko won't be able to return home once she is in the Makai. Not until the whole situation is either fixed or the worlds begin to collide...which won't be for many years." He sighed, "By then...her family will probably be dead."


	2. Those Pesky Lovehandles

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Wisdom and Patience**_

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has been saved and brought back to from the brink of death. But though the poison is no longer in her system she has a whole new set of problems to face. From learning the ways of a demon, to catching up with school, and being a wife to grumpy Hiei. But these ordeals are not even the top of the ice-burg as there are rumors that the introduction of demons to the human world will be within the century and the whole group just might be exiled. How much can one girl take?

"So...what you're saying is I not only have to train daily, make porcupine over there happy, do friggen math homework...I also have to be prepared to pick up my whole life to move into empty area of woe and agony?" "My home isn't that desolate, monkey."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _**Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**_, loads of flirting and fluff

And this is a sequel; you have to read _**Will and Determination**_ and _**Wit and Courage **_to get where this story is starting from.

**Chapter Two**

**Those Pesky Lovehandles**

"I'm not fat," Callie muttered as she stuffed a whole pancake in her mouth, the melted butter and syrup dribbling down her lips. She sniffled pathetically as she munched the fattening breakfast item. Her fellow females patted her on the back, urging her to eat more to escape the horror of weight gain.

"It was wrong of him. I can't believe it! He called you fat!" Keiko shook her head in disappointment. "A man is NEVER allowed to call a woman fat. It is illegal. Penalty is death."

"Here, here!" Botan grumped, engulfing her own pancake. "I nearly slit the damn fox's wrist when he made a comment about my hips..." That is when the fork in her hand began to quiver and bend, her right eye twitching. Of course she was fondly remembering the moment when her oh so polite mate commented that her hips seem softer and squishier.

Needless to say, Kurama was in agony and a big clump of fluffy red hair was ripped from his scalp. That was topping off the other punishment where he was not allowed any cuddly time for a week.

He deserved it. And she hoped he suffered greatly.

"Call me fat will he? Tell me I have fat hips? I have sexy hips! I have gorgeous hips! They are the thinnest hips in the world. There is no squishyness to them. I have toned hips of sexiness!" The deity hissed, stabbing the pancakes over and over again. "Die you damn fox! Die! You think you are so great just cause you are friggen perfect? You can't even make macaroni and friggen cheese! What type of loser can't make macaroni and cheese? An IMPERFECT loser, that's what! He's only thin and perfect cause he fails at cooking! He's anorexic! He's a user! He uses those who cook! I-I'm healthy! I eat! I'M NOT FAT!"

The girls decided to not help their depressed friend and instead pick up their food and move to the opposite end of the table.

"It's ok Callie. Hiei just doesn't understand anything. You're gonna have to show him whose boss. Like how I beat Yusuke. I mean...like how I show Yusuke." Keiko corrected, clearing her throat. "I don't support abuse...just...you know, a little claw in the face does wonders." She decided to clear up, not wanting to be taken as a violent individual.

"I am so glad I have Kazuma." Yukina smiled, not freaked out by the scary words of Keiko. "He is so sweet and always knows the right thing to say." Yes, Yukina was indeed bragging. She made it very clear she had the best man around and would like to take moments to show this fact off. "He always helps me out, says I always surprise him in how I always manage to look perfect..." She cupped the side of her face and sighed dreamily.

"Bitch," A jealous Celeste growled, drinking her skim-milk. She was the only woman in the group, minus the 100-something pink-haired crow, that didn't have a man. Even the bald crybaby, who has indeed gained weight, had a sexy ass man giving her attention. She has always been a beauty, so where the hell was her hot stud?

"Celeste," Keiko sighed, "While I must agree that Yukina is, indeed, being an unfair, snobby, show off."

"Hey!" The young demon cried, quite insulted.

"Let's not call each other names. We all need to keep our union strong so as we can defeat men and their insulting ways." The leader continued, fiddling with her long hair. She had been thinking of trying a new hair-style out. A few days ago Yusuke wondered aloud why she never seemed to do anything to it. He was surprised that she kept it so plain when she was so into fashion. Then the man had the gall to laugh and tease that it was probably her nerdy side coming out through her hair.

Yusuke not only called her hair dull but that she was a nerd. This was her complaint in the ASGAIDB, aka: Awesome Spirit Girls Against Insensitive Demon Bastards. It was a great organization. All the girls met up and did nothing but complain, brag, and stuff themselves with chocolate and grease. Sure, once they all get better they might actually go out and _do_ something productive, but for now they were all very content with being lazy and whiny. And all the girls were apart of it whether they liked it or not, even Shiori and Genkai.

Weirdly, it was Celeste, the queen of complaints, who didn't seem to enjoy the get togethers. She was always willing and happy to bitch, but she hardly ever said anything supportive or positive either. Not to mention she took things far too personal and would sometimes lash out against the girls.

And rule one in the ASGAIDB is that the girls stick together. It was a coalition against the demonic bastards, aka the men. It was all in good fun and a way to enjoy each other's company and get away from the testosterone for at least a meal.

"I don't see why I shouldn't speak the truth." The dirty-blonde sneered in response as she got up to her feet. "I'm done with this. Besides, unlike some people I actually am being forced to go out and train." She glared at them again, not very happy with all she had to do. "And if you are gonna whine so much about your weight, stop stuffing yourselves. The pounds are getting noticeable." And with that sauntered out of the kitchen.

The girls watched her go before gave off a collective sigh, "Once again, another meeting brought to an uncomfortable finish due to the blonde."

"I just don't get her..." Yukina whispered, looking at where Celeste left with sad eyes. "We haven't done anything to offend her. Our family saved and adopted her. So why is she acting like this?"

"I dunno," Callie said, done with her pancakes and now stuffing her hamster cheeks with potato chips she found laying around. Hiei wasn't around to tell her what to eat so she was gonna enjoy it. And it wouldn't make her fat! She won't gain any more weight! She was gonna be a pretty, toned, sexy demoness damn it! Demon women weren't fat, they were hot! They wore bikinis to fights, or tight short-shorts, yet miraculously never lost a boob. At least that is how it was in animes and animes never lied. And this stupid pig has decided she was gonna be like them and therefore could not gain weight.

"In all honesty," She continued stuffing another bite of chips in her mouth, "She has been like this since I met her in that room. She doesn't like to talk to people and when she does talk it is about herself or she's complaining or is all negative." Callie swallowed and placed in another round of chips; she was depressed! She will still get that hot demoness anime body! "I am not sure why. I mean, everyone is so nice to her, she is free from that poison, she is now immortal with great power, and she has a family."

"Well, lets just keep trying. It is all we can do for now." Now Botan stuffed her hands in the bag to get some of the goodness. "But let me tell you, I am not the most patient. There is only so much rudeness I can take. And she is very rude. Calling Yukina a bitch like that, despite the fact she was being one,"

"HEY!" Yukina cried out again, insulted. So she bragged a little! She hardly did it! She was entitled to do so. The hypocritical buttheads did it all the time.

"But when we say it, we say it with love. Like, I love you Yukina, you bitch." Botan continued, keeping the potty-mouth she had obtained from years of working with Yusuke.

"I question my relationship with all of you." The formerly sweet ice-demoness grumbled, now chugging down a soda. Hiccuping once the carbonation got her.

"Celeste...I dunno, she just seems to hate almost everyone." Botan finished, ignoring her friend.

Callie handed the bag over to Yukina now, who ate with vigor. So what if they all stuffed their faces when they talked or were upset...or were happy or sad or when they weren't even hungry? It did not make them stereotypical piggish girls who ate to deal with life.

"We need to get more Sea Salt and Vinegar." Yukina hiccuped again, finding those her favorite flavor.

Keiko walked to the counter where a grocery list was always in the open for the residents to add in their desired snackage. There was already twenty-four items despite having been to the grocery store not two days ago. Writing it down, Keiko sighed, "It is rather depressing though. She must be lonely! No one here is really a close friend to her. She pushes everyone away."

"We can't concern ourselves with it." Shizuru shrugged. "It is her own choice. She doesn't want to be around us so badly that is her own decision. I, for one, am not going to let her ruin any of my good times."

"I suppose it is foolish to let her control us. But I had just hoped she would open up more to us." Yukina fiddled with her engagement ring. Her and Keiko tended to exclaim out "Engaged Twin Powers, Activate!" at times since they were the only ones with (spectacular, huge, expensive) rings on their fingers.

Bragging? Of course not. They were just expressing their joy for their fiancees...and the huge rocks on their fingers.

Callie looked a little unsure, "I just think it is probably due to something in her past. As you know all the Pill-Takers were troubled kids from the street or came from a depressing family life, or both. It is possible that whatever happened to her shaped her to who she is today. And unlike Maverick or Terrance she is struggling to accept it. I worry about Josh as well...but while a bit introverted and negative, he is very nice and hard-working."

"Joshua is developing and growing. He is really coming out of his shell thanks to the guys and having a family. But Celeste...I dunno. She is simply stuck." Keiko now brought out the chocolate.

Callie instantly began to stuff her face with that as well.

"Again, don't fret over it." Shizuru flipped some hair over her shoulders, sighing. "Nothing should be able to ruin this time."

"Are you really eating that, fat-ass?"

"Except, of course, Hiei." She finished, looking at the fire-demon who had who had entered into the kitchen, now glaring at his mate and her choice of food.

"I-I am not a fat-ass!" Callie whined, insulted. Now she was all teary eyed and sad about being fat. Therefore she placed more food in her mouth.

Hiei rolled his eyes and went over to her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and dragging her away, "You have zero control over yourself. I swear, do I have to do everything for you?" He continued to pull her away and back toward their room. "You already have fat on your hips and stomach, you really want to get more?"

"I-I do not! I do not! It is a lie! They are all lies!" Callie wailed.

"You've gained ten pounds in a week. And trust me, monkey, it shows." He grunted as they disappeared from the girls' view.

"I think he should join our group. He whines as much as the rest of us." Botan snorted. "What a bastard!"

Keiko shook her head, "I agree! Yukina!" She glared at the red-eyed girl who had now confiscated Callie's share of the food. "He's your brother. Can't you tell him to stop talking to her like that? She is very sensitive. It is hard for a young girl to suffer..." She lowered her voice as if she was speaking a horrible taboo, "weight gain."

"And have him whine about what I eat? No thank you."

Botan's jaw dropped, "Aren't you suppose to be the sweet, selfless, martyr we all use...er...I mean depend on to ...er...I mean look up to as a shinning example of good nature-ism?"

"Not any more. I have hung around with all of you for far to long." She stuffed a Snickers in her mouth. "Besides, I like chocolate. I am not going to risk it being taken away from a health-nut brother. I have a mate who doesn't care if I am fat." And to rub it in their noses even more she ate yet another piece of chocolate.

"Hmph, I have a mate who better not care if I am fat." Keiko hissed, though now she pinched her sides, wincing when she was able to grab a bit of stuff. "Maybe a trip to the gym won't hurt me." She then went under her arm and gaped, "I have lovehandles! When did I get these?" She gaped at her best friend, as if accusing her for not preventing this from happening.

Botan held up her hands in surrender, "Love, I don't check your armpits often. And you hardly wear shirts that show it off. How was I suppose to know?" Now she began to sniffle, touching her hips. "FAT HIPS!" She wailed, looking through the pile of candy for some Milky Way. "I'll show him fat hips! I'll go to the gym too and get super skinny! Super model skinny! So skinny he will never be able to have babies! That'll show him!"

"Of course honey, of course. I'm gonna support you the whole way through this." Keiko sniffled, all inspired. "Because we are best friends. We will get each other through this time of pain and MILKY WAY! I SAW IT FIRST!" And then dove on the table to get the candy bar before the blunette could have a chance at it.

"YOU WITCH! You know that is my favorite! Hand it over! Your lovehandles don't need any more caramel!" And then the deity tackled her best friend, clawing for the candy.

Shizuru and Yukina simply shared their own stash, enjoying the entertainment.

* * *

><p>"You called me fat-ass," Callie moped on their futon, grounded from the kitchen since she didn't seem to have any self-control when it concerned food.<p>

"You are one." And then he pinched her hips to prove his point. "See? All fat."

"Hmph, you're just jealous."

Hiei tilted a brow, "Of having fat?"

"Of course! You have to live with being perfect! Must be filled with pressure huh? Pressure! Pressure!" She hissed out in a rhythm, wiggling her fingers at him as if she was casting some fearful cures. "Press-ssure!"

He looked completely unimpressed, "You done?"

"Pres...yes." She sighed, moping again seeing her awesome curses weren't working. "Did you need me for something? I mean you know I like to spend some time with the girls."

"We're going to train."

All of a sudden she looked green and she held her stomach, full of starch and junk. "Now?"

He smirked, rather maliciously, "Yes now. I think you should suffer the consequences of disobeying me and not taking control over your appetite."

"You pig out just as much!" She countered.

"I eat a lot, but a lot of it is healthy. Does that non-existent brain comprehend what that term means?" Hiei, the jerk, sneered at her as if revolted. "And when I don't eat healthy I work out, at least five hours daily. You can barely pull through two. And now, every time you try to do a sit up you roll because of the bulge in your stomach." Sure it wasn't that bad as of yet, but he just could not resist teasing her without mercy. Her reactions always provided amusement and some, like her crybaby face, were actually cute.

Why yes, Hiei is indeed a douchebag.

He is also sadistic, thank you for noticing.

"My stomach isn't that big!" She gasped, pulling her shirt up to look at her stomach, no longer sunken into itself. It was a relief to be able to no longer see her ribs and such, but sadly Hiei was right. She did not carry a sexy flat tummy that would make her eye-candy at the beach. "I-I will...get it! I mean...smaller...I will be like a hot anime chick! Just you wait!" Crossing her arms over her chest she continued to grumble, "You know you could give up some positive reinforcement. You don't have to get me to do stuff by insults or threats."

He shrugged, "Less fun that way."

She gave him a look, "You're heartless."

He merely shrugged again and then to further prove this accusation he said, "Get your workout clothes on. We're going to start in five minutes." He wouldn't even let her food digest!

Tears gathered, he was such an unfair and abusive husband. How could he put down such a cute and innocent girl like herself and get pleasure from it?

"Four minutes. You're not dressed by the time I tell you to be, I will strip you, I will have my way with you, and then you will do a four hour workout."

Her jaw dropped even more and then hurried to get dressed; bastard, bastard, bastard!

Putting on her tennis shoe, she gave him a glare as he smirked in victory. "Sad to say you actually got ready on time." Oh well, he will have his way with her later that night. "Come, we are going to do your stretches."

Callie winced, though her stamina wasn't the best, she found herself preferring the cardio, weights, and combat more then the stretches. Those are what hurt the most. They forced her weak muscles to stretch and pull, and forced her to relive the soreness she had obtained from the training session before. She always tried not to cry, but it never worked as there was always a good bit of tears dribbling down her face as she did them.

"Don't give me that look," Hiei sighed, placing a hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it a little. "I know it still hurts, but that is all the more reason to do this."

"I know," It has been explained to her almost every training session and doctor's appointment. It wasn't like she complained about it, she understood that there was very good reasons for her to go through such pain. It just never made her feel good. She always felt so embarrassed for crying over stretches in front of Hiei and never liked actually going through them. Weights were no picnic either, but those were a repetition that made her really sore but not feel so much agony she nearly throws up.

Hiei sighed as he looked at her, he really did feel bad for his mate. Those two months of a nearly completely sedentary life-style and poor nutrition did its damage to her. Her muscles were so deteriorated that the most simple of stretches hurt her a lot. It was taking a good while to get them to a healthy level.

And though he teased her for her weight gain, he knew it had a lot to do with what happened as well. Her body was still in a big need for food and was paranoid that it will have to go through two months again without anything to eat so it was storing everything it consumed. And given she didn't have as much energy as he would like her to have he couldn't get her to work out any more then he does, she was already pushing herself for him daily. He couldn't ask too much more from her.

"Spoiled brat, I'll let you get a massage from Shizuru later today. After you train and sleep."

Her eyes brightened at him, "Really? That would be great! Thank you!" That really helped her feel better. Shizuru was a fantastic massage-therapist along with her hair-styling talents. "I want a bath too...it will hep my sore muscles."

Hiei grunted, though didn't tell her he would be joining her in that. Stupid shy idiot. He sees her naked every single day yet she still gets all flustered when he even mentions sex.

"Down." He ordered, pushing her to her butt. "Spread your legs and lean forward."

"Ugh, hate this one." She whimpered doing as told, giving out a whimper of pain when Hiei leaned against her back, pushing her upper body in between her legs. "O-Ow..." Hiei only pushed her even further hearing her cry, she saw spots for a few moments before he let her back up again.

"You keep forgetting to breathe idiot. Don't stop breathing. That will just make the situation all the more painful." He pushed her down again, "Exhale now or I will slap your back."

Doing as told, knowing from experience that wasn't very enjoyable, she let out her breath. Of course Hiei was right, it was better when she actually breathed.

"Good." He let her up and then did it again. He did it five more times, each time lower, and each time two minutes longer. By the time he had finished she was holding the position for nearly fifteen minutes. "Lay back and leg up." He stood back up and then grabbed her foot and pushed it back towards her stomach, "Keep it straight, dumb ass."

"I'm trying!" She snapped back, tears gathering. He did the same thing as before. He forced her to do the stretches, with both legs, many times, with longer increments, and stretching even further. He made her do nearly ten more leg stretches after that, followed by her arms, back, stomach, and neck. By the time she was done she had to curl up in a ball for a moment to try and get her bearings straight and not pass out.

"You did good. You went about four extra minutes on every stretch. You're getting better." He said, crouched by her side, letting her catch her breath. He stroked her back a little, helping her calm down. "I can only give you a few more minutes and then you have to start on the next part."

She nodded, knowing that the more she did when she was in pain the better and stronger she will be. "O-Ok."

He helped her up, steadying her when she nearly fell back down. "I do not understand why that bitch keeps giving you a hard time."

"Huh?" She blinked up at him, the spots slowly going away.

"That bitch, who always whines." He grouched back. "She makes it out you do nothing."

"**You **make it out that I do nothing." She laughed, wincing when she found that it hurt.

"I'm allowed to. I am with you nearly all seconds of the day." He grunted, taking off her hat and throwing it to the side, ignoring her insecure protest. "All I see and hear her do is nag and not even attempt to do something with all of her might." He huffed, looking very sensitive and upset. He was a protective man and when his woman was insulted, and it wasn't him doing the insulting, he wasn't all that pleased. Especially when it was done out of petty jealousy. Callie worked so hard in her training yet she was constantly made out to be a lazy slob.

His mate wasn't a lazy slob! And if she was only HE could point that fact out and make her feel bad.

"I take it you heard this morning's meeting." She sighed, giving him a nod to show she was ready after making sure her shoes were tied for a half a mile jog. "It is as I said; I don't know. She has just been like this since I first met her in the room. Nothing about her has changed too much."

Hiei grunted and then activated his spirit weights, this was such a useful training technique. He was rather grateful towards Genkai for teaching him. Now he can move at his mate's slow pace but still get his own training done. Only a slight flinch by his right brow indicated that he felt the huge difference of gravity on his body and energy. This would be very useful for her in a few years. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, smiling weakly. She was a horrible runner. Her speed and running style lacked a lot. But she liked spending time with Hiei. Even if they didn't talk it made her feel stronger to have him so close to her. Sure, he teased her ruthlessly about how pathetic and turtle-like she was, but if she ever began to struggle he would always, in his own way, help her out. And he gave her a fifteen minute break once she reached her limit so he could go a little longer and harder. It wasn't a work-out for him unless he was sweating.

They began and almost instantly Callie was stumbling in her form and struggling to breathe.

"You are out of shape."

"S-Shut it." She glared, having heard this a million times. Yes she was very well aware she wasn't in the best shape around nor that she was attractive when she tried to get in shape. It wasn't her fault! It was his! Anyone would look out of shape next to him. Has he seen himself in the friggen mirror? Damn perfect pretty boy. While his face might not be as "ooh la la" as Kurama's (not like she was complaining Hiei didn't have a girly face), his body was probably the best within the men. He was plenty muscular and lean without being overly bulky or ripped. Kurama and Yusuke had great bodies, but they were on the thin side. The only one that might have just as good as a physique would be Kuwabara. He was tall, thick, and sculpted.

It was no wonder Yukina would hiss possessively at women who would stop and drool should he take off his shirt. Pretty face, maybe not. Hot bod? Oh yes, Kuwabara indeed had that.

"You are doing your breathing wrong again. Why the hell do we have to go over this every time?"

"S-Sorry," Callie huffed, trying to do as he had taught her, to breathe through the nose. It went a lot like that, just a whole bunch of insults and snaps at each other before she couldn't go on any more and collapsed onto her knees, breathing hard, her chest on fire as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat was dripping down from almost every part of her body and onto the grass beneath her.

"You _are_ getting better," He said, a rather good compliment coming from the man who can never seem to be pleased with anything. "You went over your normal distance and it only took you a few extra minutes longer."

"Hooray," She whimpered, not able to enjoy it from the pain. And to think she will need to do this and stretches again to finish up the work out.

"Go rest. I will be back in a little bit to continue." She did not need to be told twice as she forced herself back up straight and limped back to the temple to sit and take a drink of water. She needed the rest, her stomach wasn't feeling so great. Those pancakes were coming back to haunt her.

After making sure she got to a comfortable resting place, Hiei went back to his training. He turned up the power level of the spirit weights and pushed his legs to run as fast as he could with the added burden. It was tough, but he knew this was going to be good for him. Besides, he wanted to be stronger so he could protect his woman from despicable creatures. He wasn't going to have her suffer or be taken from him if he could help it.

He would ensure her safety from now on.

Hiei decided to be a little nicer to her, though he will of course claim he did so for his own gain, and go for thirty minutes instead of fifteen. By the time he came back to her he finally had earned a sheen of sweat and Callie looked a little less green in the face.

"You ready?"

"Ugh, I don't see how I have much choice." She whined getting up.

"Such a baby." Hiei rolled his eyes, dragging her towards the field to start on hand to hand combat.

"Not a baby!" She snapped, getting all defensive. It was times like these Hiei wondered how she could not be the long lost twin of Yusuke's. They two acted, reacted, and sounded so much alike.

"My mistake. You're a fat-ass. Now shut up and try to hit me."

"With pleasure," She growled and threw her fist at him only to, much like so many before her, ended up face down in the dirt. "Damn super speed."

"How you manage to forget about it every time is beyond my comprehension, monkey." Hiei sighed, shaking his head. "You're such an idiot. How the hell would you survive without me?" He smirked when she grumbled spitting out the dirt she swallowed. "Get up and try it again."

"Pig." Callie growled, being a big sore loser.

He gave her a tilt of the brow, "I won't even comment about that." The joys of being with a complete nimrod who would freely give herself up for insults. "Take proper position and actually do something."

The girl groaned, this was going to suck.

* * *

><p>"I," A familiar voice and entrance called out. "Have arrived."<p>

"Done it before Koenma. Think of something new." Yusuke grunted playing with the game console again. "The hell are you here for anyway?"

The prince glared, "Still rude as ever. In case you forgot I _do_ have a girlfriend here. I like visiting her every once in a while." He smiled at Shizuru who smiled back...and that was it. They were probably the least romantic couple in existence. All they did was insult each other then talk. Their flirting was creepy too, all sorts of sexual innuendos and who can dominate the other.

Even Hiei cuddled and was (sorta) sweet every so often!

"I am also here to talk with some of you." He took his seat, not bothering to be invited in. "Particularly the pups." Everyone thought that term sounded better then Pill-Takers. Instantly the eyes of the five kids were on him, wondering what could be up. "This is just a question, but do any of you wish to attend school?"

"YEEEES!" The fuzzy-girl shrieked, making everyone hold their ears. "ME! ME!"

"Sit your loud ass down." Hiei snapped, grabbing her by the waistband of her jeans and yanking her back beside him. Really, she complains about her being unable to move after the training and here she was getting all hyper. Little brat just wanted out of working. "And what the hell do you mean, Koenma? She is not attending school."

"Oh Hiei don't be such a bastard." Koenma grunted, "None of them would return to a typical school. Though they are much better I fear they are not ready for something like that. However, with my connections I can have them home-schooled. And they won't just be learning about the human world, but they will be taught about the Makai as well. They need to know of it since they are now apart of it."

"Not interested." Celeste hummed, looking at her nails again. They were in such bad shape. She wished that these demons would let her out to go get a manicure. "Didn't need school before, won't need it now."

Koenma rolled his eyes, "Charming. Back on topic, I wanted to see if it interested any of you. I thought it would be fair to let you all have the opportunity if you so wanted it."

"I DOOO!"

"Damn it woman, I told you to shut up!" Hiei barked then glared at Koenma, "Where would she be taking these lessons?"

"At the Gate and here. I figured the library at the Gate would be very useful. Maybe once a week she would learn there. And honestly anyone can join in. This will help everyone for when the time comes of the integration of Humans and Demons."

Hiei looked at her, she was giving him those big puppy dog eyes again. He groaned, "Is this really necessary?"

"Hiei she won't be far from you. All she does is train for a few hours, sleep, and eat. This will help her do something more in her day and it will be very productive. You always say she is dumb. Well here is her chance to get better." Kuwabara said, "You have to admit, it sounds like a pretty good deal."

"Hn."

And that was point for Kuwabara.

"Well at the very least I had wanted you all to get the opportunity. Sadly I am not sure if you have a choice or not. You all need the knowledge. What you have entered into is a different world and you are trapped in a political war. This group is who will be helping save the worlds many times in the future, and ensuring a peace of sorts between the demons and humans. No pressure though." Koenma said.

"No pressure my ass." Yusuke snapped, still not stopping in his pursuit of Kirby glory. He was going to beat this game and get the best score if it was the last thing he did! He'll show KUU, aka Keiko, who the ultimate gamer was in this household. Thinks cause she was so smart and has good thumb movement she was the best of the best. But it is he who is the king of gamers!

"I am not interested." Celeste frowned, "I don't want to fight or be apart of some political mess."

Touya glared at his 'apprentice', "You just heard what he said. This isn't about what you want. This is about what is for the best over all. We are talking about three worlds that are going to be affected. And you are apart of this pack. You are a newcomer, a weakling, an omega. You are to support this family and your leader."

Yusuke winced a little, seeing this was not going to go well. And though he had accepted the life of a demon, it doesn't mean he was use to the pack mentality just yet. Though everyone treated each other well, there was a type of caste system working. He was the leader. Hiei and Kurama came in after him, followed by Kuwabara. Keiko was his mate and in charge of the women. All of the Pill-Takers were deeply cared for, but they were at the bottom of the food-chain.

Terrance, Maverick, and Joshua all seemed to understand and accept this. Celeste, on the other hand, was having great issue with this order of power.

"I am not interested." She replied again, looking at her nails. "I have my own plans, and I am not letting any of you tell me how to live my life. I know what I want to do and I won't be stopped in getting it."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Touya growled, on his feet, his normally very easy temper reaching its limit. "You are putting yourself before the people of your world!"

She stared at him, her eyes unwavering, "So? What have the people ever done for me?"

Chuu winced, "Damn there sheela...a bit harsh don't ya think? We are talkin 'bout billions! Little defenseless babes."

She rolled her eyes, "I am not going to be guilted into anything." Celeste began to work at her hair, she kept trying it out into new styles almost hourly. "Might as well stop trying."

Touya looked positively peeved. He couldn't stand how this woman acted. She had such little respect for anything or anyone! And he could not understand how Yusuke could just sit idly back and watch her act like this. Suzaku and Chuu were right; they were going to have to give him a crash course in how to be a demon. Yusuke will need the leadership skills of a demon.

Because they all knew, he was going to have the biggest kingdom in the demon world.

He is going to need to learn to rule people with an iron fist. Otherwise bad things could happen.

But, sadly, Yusuke was still a child. And he had a soft spot for the Pill-Takers. It was hard to get him to show some backbone since whenever he looked at them, he was reminded of their sickly forms and how he had been unable to do anything. Showing a hero he can't save everyone really affected him.

And that was bad since he was starting to spoil them.

Touya was a bit concerned about the three males, but all of them seemed to really look up to Yusuke and would show the proper respect. He also knew that Chuu, Botan, and Kurama were making it clear that when Yusuke tells you to do something, and you can read the mood to know its serious, do it. He just couldn't reach Celeste in doing the same thing.

"You are a selfish, stuck up, brat. Too bad for you, your little tantrums are not going to get your way. I might not be the leader, but I am your master with your training." Touya hissed, putting his foot down. Behind him Jin paled. He recognized that tone from the ice-wielder. He's only heard it roughly two other times in their time together and he knew it meant serious trouble. "You want to eat in this house? You're going to train. You want to sleep? You are going to have to work. You want to go anywhere and have fun? You're going to have to show the proper respect to those who are your superiors."

The blonde glared, "I don't have to listen to you bitch at me like this."

"Actually Celeste," Koenma intervened, "You do. This is your home now. You can't leave and live on your own. Because of what you are you can't just pack up and go out into the world. When the crap hits the fan, as it will soon, you would be in great danger. Even now if you go out without protection a pawn of my father's can swoop down and kidnap you. You can either be forced to work at the Gate for him, dumped in the Makai with no idea where anything is or how anything works, or he could kill you. So yes. You have to listen to him and everyone else bitch at you."

Her pale face went red and she shot to her feet, giving them all one hateful glare before stormed out.

Terrance sighed, "I'll talk with her. I think her pride was just hurt because she couldn't get her way this time."

Maverick didn't say anything for a bit before he shook his head, turning to the rest, "I know she isn't my responsibility...but as the oldest of the pups, I feel like I should say sorry for her. We all appreciate all that you have done for us, and I know she does too on a level. Celeste just...well she really struggles with feelings and people. I know it isn't an excuse, but I can't blame her right now. I know what its like to come from a shitty background, and though I don't know her story, its possible that it is very heavy."

Yusuke sighed, pausing the game and got up, "First off, Mav...you're right, she isn't your responsibility. She's mine. I saw Touya wanted me jump in and show her who's boss but I choked. You, Terrance, and Josh don't need to worry about Celeste. She will be handled. And I can understand a crappy background too. While I might not have experienced pain like you have, I can understand it and know that it sucks. However, that doesn't give her the excuse to act like this." He stuffed his hands into his pocket, looking a bit more confident, "Touya, sorry man that I didn't do anything."

He got a smile in return, "Its fine, Yusuke. You are just learning how to rule over such a large pack. And we all have some emotional issues concerning them."

"Still...I just dunno how to handle her!"

Keiko shook her head, "Why not let me handle her then? Chuu said that I am going to be the alpha-female," It was still so weird for her to say things like that. "I will concentrate on Celeste and getting her set straight. You seem to have enough on your plate right now."

"You always were the best at doing my homework for me."

She smacked him, "I never let you cheat off my homework! You always stole it! Hmph!" Keiko, the Honor Roll student, would never ever let anyone cheat off of her. Your A had better mean the life and death of thousands, otherwise you are not getting a peek at her assignment. "Besides, this is MY responsibility as the leader of the women."

"I really appreciate you both doing that," Terrance intervened, smiling. "But still...I just would like a chance to talk with her. At least to avoid her getting all defensive. More then likely she will just react that everyone is against her and we are throwing the Alphas at her. She might be able to respond some with me." He got up, knowing that he was the last chance for her before the group stopped playing so nice.

Then again, it might be better for her to get smacked in the face a bit. But he had a little soft spot for her. He understood that what she was doing was putting up protective walls. She had been hurt bad in the past and now she was terrified of getting close. Maybe that is why they were so kind to her, it seemed this group of theirs was filled with people who have been scarred by something in their past and have built up barriers to shield themselves of such pain again.

But Celeste was being far too stubborn and downright rude in her ways of shielding herself. He heard Yusuke mutter once, out of good humor of course, that she was like a bitchier, more fashionable version of Hiei.

And hey, if a man who spent well over fifty years pushing people away and was now becoming so open...well so can a bratty seventeen year old. She just needed the right push.

"Well..." Yusuke looked a little unsure, not wanting someone else to take his responsibility. "Fine. But this is your only chance, man. I'm sorry, but she is our biggest weakness at the moment. And we can't have that at the time. We gotta have everyone completely on our side. So you do what you gotta do...but if nothing happens, Keiko will be left to look after her."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. You two are the bosses." He grinned before he went after the tantruming girl.

"Hmph, damn lover boy left me." Maverick grumbled.

"At least you have your other husband." Keiko retorted, "You know, the one who still won't admit to his sexuality and hides behind the image of having a fiancee and wanting kids."

Yusuke glared at his mate, "Don't be jealous just cause you're the second wife."

She shrugged, looking very calm, "I just married you for the wealth and power. As long as I get my bling," she held up her pretty engagement ring as proof, "what do I care who you're in bed with?"

"Ooooh! Buuuuurn!" Maverick laughed.

Koenma rolled his eyes, they all were amusing. Put them together and you have a show that never stops. "Well I will give you guys some more information later this week about the school situation. I was thinking that they started with it three times a week and then once Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke returned to school they will be going full time as well."

Though Kurama skipped the last bit of his senior year, the school was very helpful with his family. Within a month of summer he got all of his tests and assignments finished and turned in. He was now a High School graduate. Pity he couldn't attend college. But luckily he didn't need it.

He had over 500 years of knowledge and wisdom after all. Who needs college?

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Maverick grinned, "Its been a long time since I have done any schooling. It could be fun. Now my princely buddy of mine," He came up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Lay it on me...just how sextastic will this teacher of mine be? She willing to risk her job for a relationship with a student?"

Everyone gave him a disgusted look.

"Over looking that perverted interruption." Koenma grunted, picking up the boy's hand and shooing it away from his body. "Yusuke, there is something I need to talk to you about, if you don't mind."

Yusuke nodded and followed after him, most watched after him in some curiosity, but all understood that it was something only the leader needed to know at the moment. For now they would just wait until it was their turn to be told.

"Ok...what's up?" Yusuke asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying to look aloof.

Koenma sighed, "Things aren't going as well as I would like. Things like this usually take up a lot of time to boil over. You know, political image, gotta look clean. Play the good guys and all that while secretly playing dirty."

"And by the tone of your voice I take it..."

"They are skipping formalities and are just playing dirty." He sighed. "It doesn't push my timeline back, but it doesn't give you guys much cushion room. I can give you till graduation."

Yusuke looked uncomfortable, "Just until then? That's like..." Didn't know the school system, dumb idiot.

The prince twitched, "Nine months, give or take a few weeks. I really don't think I could give you any more than that. Just to get that will be a pretty big miracle." He rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"What exactly is going on? I mean I understand that your old man wants to exile me for some dumb ass reason. And I get the idea that the two worlds will soon be forced to coexist with each other, again for some dumb ass reason. But I am pretty much been left in the dark."

"I know. Sorry about that."

The leader shrugged, "I didn't really care about knowing in truth. I was a bit too concerned about my family and taking a well deserve break. Everyone was mentally exhausted. But now...well I think its a good time for me to understand things."

Koenma sighed again, "Very true." It was weird to have Yusuke acting so mature. "I can't say too much at the moment. Nothing about it being a secret, its just a little hard to explain. Political battles are different from the battles you face. Pretty much my dad and I are bickering about the domination of the Gate. It is not a responsibility I truly want at the moment however I seriously think it is time he stepped down from power. It has gotten to his head."

"Tell me about it." Yusuke grunted.

"I do need to tell you, my father is not a bad individual. He isn't evil. He's...old fashion. He does not think that the ways on how the worlds have been looked after should be changed. He thinks the humans should be protected at a distance and that most all demons are vile. Its why he has used humans with abilities to protect the world and not demons."

Yusuke blinked, now noticing that.

"Interesting huh? It has always made more sense to me to have a combination of humans and demons protecting the world, the power combination, as you have seen, can be unstoppable. And demons live a whole lot longer. They would be able to protect the barrier. He views things in black and white. He sees the humans as white and the demons as black. He wasn't too fond of my decision to make you the Detective, but we desperately needed one at that moment in time."

Yusuke then scowled, "Why didn't he want me?"

Koenma gave him a 'no duh' look. "Your track record was pretty bad for a human. Sure, you didn't rape, murder, or pillager, but you did your fair share of nasty stuff. The black and white thing, remember? You have to be pure and good to be a protector."

"Yeah," He sneered, "Look how awesome that turned out for his first two picks."

"Exactly!" Koenma threw his hands up in the air, exasperated at how his father has run things. "Anyway, he just didn't like you but you were going to do the job. But he was getting concerned with how fast you were expanding in power. There was something unnatural about it. Of course now we know the reason; you're a demon."

"Bet that gave him a heart attack." He laughed, pleased with himself.

"You bet it did. That is when the desire to get rid of you started. The rules are simple; no demons in the human realm. It is not allowed. The demons are monsters and can't control their hunger for the flesh of humans. I can go on about his views, but I think you get the idea." Koenma bit his lip, it was still hard for him to accept his pacifier was gone. "You were not going to be the exception to the rule. You were too powerful and your past was too shady."

Yusuke shook his head, "He was so picky about getting me out when there is a whole bunch of demons within the world already."

"And he overlooks that a good majority of those demons are living good lives. You just get the bad ones." Koenma shrugged, "Its just the way he thinks. I really can't explain it any more then I am." He cleared his throat to continue. "Dad is refusing the idea of any type of change. And since he does that, he can't get ready for it when it happens. The demons are too strong to be held back by the barrier forever. And if you are no longer the Spirit Detective that means there is no one, technically, doing the protecting. Hell, you could be the one to lead the demons into ruling over the humans and no one could blame you."

"I'm not exactly ruler material." Yusuke muttered. "Though I have been told multiple times I need to be prepared for it."

"You already have a kingdom. You have won over the other two kingdoms. You have an army that is growing by the day. Many demons see that you are going to do them right. I can't tell you how many of them don't want to rule the human world but just be apart of it." Koenma ran a hand through his hair, "I think we are getting off topic."

"Well, I had wanted to know about this whole business anyway. Pretty much I am going to be leading an army of demons to try and integrate the two worlds together. Its possible for a long time I will be seen as a king until a more stable and safe and fair system can be set up. Or at least we are sure that there won't be a mass war between all three worlds."

"That is my biggest fear. But if we can at least bring the humans and demons together...it can work out in our favor, even if my dad wins over the Gate. He CANNOT be biased in passing judgement with souls. Nor can he reject them. No one could be denied to Heaven, Hell, or existence. If he did that to one soul, no matter the circumstances, he would be stripped of all his powers and everything would be given to me by default. So you don't need to worry about the Gate."

"Then why are you so worried about it? Why is it such a big concern for me to worry about all of that political crap?"

"First off, though it isn't important, it does affect you. The laws have and will be followed. If you are told to get the hell out of this world, you are expected to do so. Second, life for all of us will be tons more easier if I am the one who is ruling. I will be able to provide assistant and help you go to and from the human and demon world. By doing that and setting your power here means less headaches and war-threats later on."

"Yeah, I do like the sound of less headaches."

"Third...Keiko."

Yusuke looked at him, worried, "What do you mean Keiko? W-What about Keiko?"

"Yusuke...when you are exiled, you ALL are exiled And they want it permanently. That is why I am trying so hard now. Keiko won't be able to return home once she is in the Makai. Not until the whole situation is either fixed or the worlds begin to collide...which won't be for many years." He sighed, "By then...her family will probably be dead."

The leader looked sick, his mate might never be able to see her parents again?

That wasn't fair! That wasn't right! Keiko was all about family. Her parents were some of her most important people. She would be crushed if she was forced from them. And what about her parents themselves? They would die from worry if their daughter just disappeared one day.

But introducing them into his world at this point in time seemed too soon. He wasn't sure they could accept everything the way Shiori and her family did. Nor was he sure they could get the operation, Koenma did say they had already been denied.

Yusuke felt like ripping his hair out, and it was getting harder to breathe. Compared to being exiled, a war, being hated by the ruler of the Spirit Gate this might not seem bad...but it was huge. His mate was the only one of them who was not an orphan. She had a normal, loving family who has not been dragged into the whole mess.

Who couldn't come with them.

It was going to be his Keiko who was going to lose the most.

And Yusuke had no idea how he could prevent it.

* * *

><p>"You done bawling yet?" Terrance grumbled, looking bored as he slouched by Celeste who refused to talk to him. "So someone actually stood up to you. Big deal. You deserved it. You pushed and whined too much."<p>

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "I did nothing! I am not someone who will be treated like this. Touya had no right to do that to me."

"He had every damn right. You were just told you had to go to school for the sake of millions and you spat at it and then at the group. Who, by the way, has rescued you, clothed you, fed you, given you a place to sit, some awesome TV systems, and whole hell of a lot of love. You seem to expect to keep receiving all of this but never once even thought about giving something back."

"I never asked them to give me any of this stuff. They want me to have it, I'll take it. But I am not going to do any sort of thing back." She hissed, "We had no business deal or contract. We didn't even lock our pinkies together and make a promise to be BFFs." Celeste sneered sarcastically, a true cynic.

"Classy." Terrance grunted, "It really shows great character when you choose your nails over people who have done so much for you."

"I don't care what you think of me. What I do and how I feel isn't any of your business. It has nothing to do with you. Nor am I some bitch you can boss around. I am not going to be told how to live my life."

"You act like everyone here is going to be willing to turn on you the moment we get your trust. Wake up idiot, not everyone is like that. You might have faced a butt load of people that will do that, but surely you can't be stupid enough to think everyone will turn on you in the end."

"Nor can you say for sure that these people won't. They're demons. Have you forgotten what demons have done to us? They are monstrous! They have powers and ability that we cannot begin to understand, even with training and learning." She growled, "And associating with the likes of them after all of what they have put us through? No thank you. The cleanliness of my nails far exceed my love for them."

Now Terrance gaped, looking disgusted. "I can't believe a person can be so wrong about so much." He glared, "I can say with all confidence these people won't turn on us. They are good and wonderful and have given me so much. Unlike you, I am not afraid to grasp at it before I lose it. And just because those demons before hurt us so badly doesn't mean all demons are bad." He grunted, "Didn't think you are a racist. All whites must be supremacists, all blacks criminals, and all Asians nerds huh? Because thats what YOU have seen in your little life."

"I have seen enough to know that no good thing lasts forever, no one is ever going to hand you happiness, and no one is going to just give you love and trust. Family, friendship, relationships...its all a load of shit. It doesn't happen outside of fairytales. Everyone is a worthless, soulless, piece of dung that looks after themselves. Theses people," She spat out, "Are no different. They act all friendly, but each of them would be more then willing to turn against each other. All they are doing is lying to each other and themselves."

"Man, you are a piece of work. So you are a worthless, soulless, piece of dung huh? Certainly have proved yourself to be that image. Funny...how a person sees the world can really just be a little bit of denial on how they view themselves. You really hate yourself."

Her face colored, "I am the best thing for me. I am the only way to raise into anything great. I am the only one who will get me money and fame and power and safety."

"Yeah...keep telling yourself that. But everyone can see how you really view yourself. You are a lowly, worthless, pathetic girl. Someone who would rather hide in her little slimy hole then actually do anything at all. I wouldn't be surprised if you have done prostitution...and not because of desperation, but because you simply didn't want to try. You figure all you needed to do was lay there and spread your legs and you get money. The man does all the work. And while they do that work you can be off pretending to be someone better...yet instead of trying to be that better someone you just gather up your clothes and go look for the next easy lay."

She slapped him hard, "You know know about me you ass!"

"Nor do you know anything about me." He rubbed his cheek, "Yet, unlike me, you aren't doing anything to prove my image of you wrong. I've been seen as a thug, some gang member, a druggie. No one has known that I love Tolkien or Hemingway or Frost. Nor does anyone know I have been to anti-gun rallies and go to church every Sunday. But you know what? I'm trying to show everyone wrong. You know what else? I am doing it through these 'monstrous' people."

Celeste hissed, "I don't need your life story."

Terrance glared, "You're nothing but a piece of trailer trash."

"DON'T CALL ME TRAILER TRASH!" She shrieked, looking murderous. "I am not trash! I am not trash! I am something great! I will be something great! Now you just stay the hell away from me you bastard. All of you just stay away from me!" And then stormed away, tears in her eyes.

The young man glared after her, feeling a bit guilty at her reaction and what he said to her. He wasn't one for calling a girl such a thing. But this girl just needed to wake up from this world of hers. But still...it seemed whatever he had said was a trigger word that really broke her down. And as someone who understood how one little thing could bring upon a wave of painful memories, he felt cruddy.

"You don't know me either," He grunted, "You don't know what we have been through." Terrance turned to go and tell Yusuke the bad news; he wasn't able to reach her. Yelling and bickering certainly hand't helped. It just made her all the more hateful and hurt.

"Stupid, stupid." He hit himself over the head a few times. "Can't believe I actually called a girl a prostitute."

* * *

><p>Botan brushed out her long hair, trying to get the curls and knots off of her scalp. "Well, this was a pretty stressful day."<p>

"It could've gone better, I do admit." The red-head chuckled, perched on their bed, reading a novel. "But it wasn't too bad. Keiko will come out with a plan for Celeste. She is an intelligent girl. She's going to figure something out in handling her emotional outbursts."

The deity snorted, "Thats not what I meant! I am use to her and I know Keiko can do something to make her behave. She will probably get Shiori's help to reach her emotionally."

Kurama chuckled, "Then what do you mean, love?"

"I mean, darling," She snarled, "How you said I have big fat flubby hips!"

Kurama blinked, looking a little surprised at the outburst, "I-I never used any words like that to describe your figure, Botan."

"Oh? So NOW there is something wrong with my figure? I was just talking about my hips!" She shot to her feet, glaring at the fox. "You bastard...you told me yesterday I gained curve in my hips!"

"I-I didn't mean you gained fatness!" He tried to defend himself. Even someone as smart as Kurama had no idea how to talk with a girl who is dealing with weight issues. A suave gentleman such as himself always knows how to properly woo a girl. However, even his smoothness can be dumbed down by a man's natural idiocy. "I just thought you looked a bit curvier..."

"CURVES EQUALS FAT!"

He gulped, "Love, you're not fat..."

"Am I as skinny as Yukina?" The bluenette asked, using the clever ploy of trapping him.

"S-Skinny as Yukina...? N-No Botan you're-"

"So I'm fatter then her?"

"I-I never s-sai-"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TOO!" She cried, pointing at him in dramatically. "Your silence has said enough!"

"B-But Botan, I'm not being sil-"

"Bastard!" She sobbed, "I knew it...I knew it. I'm fat, its my hips...those blasted Milky Ways and pancakes."

"You had Milky Way pancakes?" He asked, he knew his woman had an interesting taste in food, but mixing candy bars with pure starch?

"Huh? No...I meant them separate. But you know, that sounds really good. Little caramelly and chocolatey nuggets in pancakes? Much better then any blueberries!" She drooled at the thought before she realized what it was she was drooling about then turned back to him in accusation, "You gave me a friggen craving when you already told me I'm fat!"

Kurama looked positively exhausted, "Huh?"

"Why do you want me so fat?"

"I-I..." Oh his head. No wonder he didn't deal with women back when he was Yoko. One night stands were all he needed. Sadly he was far too in love with this insane woman before him to ever think about leaving her. Or making her fat. He had thought she had the best body out of all the girls. She was deliciously curvy. Why would he want someone skinny? Skinny girls can't handle demon's when they were in the mood nor carry children as well.

"You-You what?"

"E-Er...I love you dear?" What can he say? He is a coward. He's not going open up his big mouth any more and risk getting the boot to the couch. He liked being with his woman in a comfortable bed after all. "Come on Botan. I dunno what has gotten you like this," Oh he knew, it was that damn feminist girl club they had. Once they got together and complained they got a little drunk on power, got an idea in their head, and would act insane. "But you should know I would never call you nor think you are fat. I think you look like a gorgeous woman. You have beautiful breasts and hips and thighs."

She wasn't screaming at him yet, so maybe that means he was doing some good now. "I think you are the most attractive girl. You're better than any super model or whatever you think is the definition of skinny." He shook his head, "Besides, all the beauty is based on the beholder. You might think fatness...I see nothing but lovely curves I would love to get to know more personally."

The girl continued to stare at him, her arms crossed at him.

"You're my queen you know?" He urged, willing to bring out any type of sickly sweet terms of endearment. Besides maybe it was a good time to talk to her about the possibility of her actually being a queen. Would she handle it well for her to know that Yusuke has decided he couldn't rule so much and wanted to split the power with him and Hiei?

Botan might be a little silly at times, but she would understand the seriousness of that. Besides she wasn't mental. She would make a very good queen.

"YOU ONLY LOVE ME FOR MY BODY!"

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

><p>Callie smiled, looking all giddy and excited, gazing up at her mate, "I am so excited I will be able to return to school. You don't know how much that means to me."<p>

Hiei sighed, "So you have told me." He was not nearly as excited about this as she was. But he had to admit there were some good points about her doing this. And she would be very protected the whole time. There was also that idea that he would be able to do intense training and not have to worry about where she was (or what she was getting into).

"You're acting like a sourpuss." She giggled poking his chest, "You hate to be wrong or lose."

He glared at her, "Shut your mouth or you will not ever be allowed out of this room."

"And you call me a baby." She sighed

Those red eyes glared even more, not to pleased at her behavior. She just rolled her eyes right back, use to his grumpiness. It was hard to make him happy. He was so dominant any little act against his orders or manliness made him even more of a grumpy bear.

"Hey Hiei?" Callie pulled at his hair a bit for attention, pretty much just to be a brat since she already had his attention.

"Hn."

"Are things ok? I mean, it really seems sorta tense around here at times. I guess about the exiling thing and all of that. What's going on? Anything I can do to help?"

Hiei looked at her a moment, impressed her instincts and ability to read emotions were getting better. Then again they were all being pretty damn obvious. "You need to take the classes," He sighed, caving in on the fight. No use in being stubborn at the moment. "You need to continue your training and help the others. Yusuke and Koenma will probably explain everything later," He shrugged, not too sure what was going on either. He felt that their timeline was being squished, but he wasn't too sure.

And he didn't care too much. Really, he had been wanting to return to his home for a long time now. Though his stubbornness made it hard for him to enjoy going back since people were ordering him too, it was something he was looking forward too. And he wanted his mate to be there with him and enjoy his home as well.

"Thats it?" She looked a little confused, "Thats all I need to do?"

"At the moment no one can do much of anything except work hard at what they have been told to do. We all need to train. And you and the rest, especially Yusuke, need to go through some intense teachings to be prepared for the world you are going into. But there is no enemy approaching us. We can't relax, but you shouldn't worry yourself too much on what is going on."

"I guess so..." Still it felt like she should do something. She was a big cause in why so much was falling apart so fast. If she just hadn't been kidnapped things wouldn't be so tense between everyone. She was sure Myouga would've helped her out eventually and it would've been ok.

Seeing the guilt in her eyes Hiei pinched her hard, "Stop thinking about stuff like that, moron. You can't change it. Besides had you not been...taken," He visibly winced at that memory, "the others would not have been found." Of course he was only saying this to make her feel better. He would've been just fine had she been safe with him and the others died.

While Hiei might be less jerky it didn't mean he was a fluffy-wuffy 'I love everyone' type of man. He was still willing to kill others for his own gain and don't care about when strangers suffer.

"Y-Yeah...that is true."

"This was bound to happen anyway. There was a tension between Yusuke and the Gate before you showed up. There was going to be a exile and a war of sorts. This just helped it move faster and finally make the damn prince grow a spine."

The brunette sighed, leaning on his shoulder as a pillow, "You are too hard on him."

"He allowed you to suffer for too long."

"He didn't allow me, his hands were tied. He probably wanted to avoid all of this trouble anyway." She shook her head, "He's helping us a lot now. You should give him another chance."

Hiei sneered, "He's a pompous royal."

"And you are a pompous ass. You snobs fit well together." She responded playfully. "I'm not saying you should be BFFs, just ease up on the insults."

A grunt was her only response. Seems like he was done with the conversation and wanted her to sleep. Sighing she caved in, knowing no good will come out of her pressing the subject. Just another fight that will lead her to be even more tired then she already was.

"I think we need to push your training a little harder tomorrow." He told her, making her groan. "Don't whine, monkey. Its for your own good."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it any more then I do." She grumbled.

"Keep up that attitude and I'll make you get up when I do and run." He warned, earning a pale face. Hiei smirked in victory, he loved to threaten her with getting up at 5 just to go on an intense run. It always shut her up good since she knows he would wake her up and force her to go (he's done it before as a punishment and she learned her lesson well). "You're the one who keeps acting like an infant."

The fuzzy hair girl snorted in disbelief, but didn't say anything in fear of getting Hiei's revenge. But still! It was hard not to react in some way. Here he goes on about how she does nothing but whines and mopes. Hmph, she does more than that thank you very much.

"Still you are better then the bitch."

"You are so obsessive. You lock on to an idea or thought and you cannot let go of it." She sighed, "Just leave Celeste alone for now. I dunno what is up with her. But she hasn't done anything to you personally."

"Going after you is personal." He growled. "You're my property."

"Not your damn piece of property." She hissed back, twitching as she cuddled up to him, getting comfortable for the night.

"Damn it." He sighed, knowing what was next. And as usual the dragon flew and clung to his face, curling up on it and fell asleep almost instantly. It was like they were magnetized, the speed that thing had to grab on to him (and always his face at night) had to be something due to physics.

"Meep loves you." Callie giggled.

"Ugh," Hiei groaned back, still feeling a little suffocated by the love. "I would prefer it almost anywhere else." He sneered, "Probably knows that, but because its you it is therefore a brat and does it on purpose."

"First off, Meep is a SHE. And second...can't we just say you are just super gorgeous and that no one can resist your face?" She tried, batting her eyes at him.

He scowled, the idiot knew the dragon did it on purpose to be a brat! Probably because she would do the same thing if she was in dragon form. "Damn it." He repeated, hating himself for being so soft now. He just allowed the stupid thing to make a bed, of course he had moved her to at least his hair to let him inhale oxygen.

His mate laughed again, it was starting to sound a little slurred. She was beginning to drift off finally. "You're the best Hiei."

"Hn," He grunted, not wanting to admit his ego expanded a little thanks to that little comment.

It fell silent in their room, he pulled her in close to him, like normal. He could feel her beginning to fall into the slumber. He knew their normal routine was about to begin.

"You're staying with me, right?" She whispered again, like she does most every night.

"Yeah," He answered with his normal response. He buried his face against her, feeling able to relax himself. Strange how it was easier to fall asleep with a warm body in his arms. "I'll be here."

* * *

><p>Koenma sat in his office, his fingers drumming against the desk periodically. There were no papers needing his immediate attention, so much of the typical hustle and bustle of his office had dwindled. Many of the Ogres had been reassigned to another part of the Gate, ones that was more loyal to his father and wouldn't have to be around someone who was associating with a traitor.<p>

At least the normal work was being taken care of. People were dying by the minute and all of that work needed to be done. He had to feel some pity for his "replacement" who was now being thrown into the lion's den in how to take control over such an intense office. But he knew that his father would not bring in someone incompetent, and really those souls were important and needed their attention.

War or no war, disowning or not...these souls deserved attention and a fair chance in getting to their proper afterlife.

At least he and his father could agree upon that.

But now that, for the most part, the death portion of the Gate was taken out of his hands, the prince could give concentration on something else. This whole business of the exiling of his friends and the introduction of demons and humans.

Sadly, he couldn't see himself getting enough power to prevent their banishment within nine months. It took a long time to do a proper take over. And honestly, while he loved his friends dearly, he simply could not risk the structure of this Gate collapsing because of one immature take-over.

His father might be an ass and closed-minded, but he knew what he was doing in leading this Gate and having it function properly. There was too much, more so then his friends and the human-demon world, to risk.

Koenma was so relieved that everyone understood and accepted that.

It made him all the more angry to think that such (for the most part) kind people were being treated in such a way. How could his father remain so blind when they were so obvious in their pure actions? They all were prepared to risk their lives here and Enma still refused to accept the idea that demons could be something other then dark, monstrous beings.

Even back in the Hellish days of the wars, not all demons were such villains. They lost friends and family just like the other sides did.

Sighing, he picked himself up, walking around the office, feeling exhausted. And it would only get worse from here. He wouldn't have much time with Shizuru now. Sadly she was not the understanding sort and tended to get even with him every chance she got. Strangely he liked that spunk about her.

He questions his and the other mens' sanity in their taste of women.

Of course, the women probably questioned their own...so he supposed they were all even.

Running a hand through his hair he noticed he needed a haircut. Maybe he could use that as an excuse to go see them all again. Though he doesn't show it, he really loved them all and wished he could be around them more. He sometimes felt like an outsider due to how long he had to be apart from them, while they all practically lived together.

The prince was too prideful at times, but even he could admit he was lonely. He was doing a lot on his own and, like most in the group have felt, he really wanted a hug every so often. Sadly, he just didn't have the opportunity to go out and get one. George was willing at times, and Koenma has told him he is blessed (yes he used that word) to have the blue ogre at his side for so long.

George had weeped at finally receiving the gratitude he had wanted for so long. And he was more then willing now to push himself and the remaining ogres to do what they can for their prince.

He gave off a big yawn, feeling the muscles in the back of his neck all tense. He needed sleep. There hasn't been a good night sleep for the prince in months. Every time he closed his eyes he would be unable to shut his mind down. It was constantly turning and thinking, forcing him to go over more plans or face the outcome should he fail. His doubts and insecurities were growing and Koenma found himself very tempted in picking a fight with Hiei just to get knocked out for a few, uninterrupted hours.

As he continued to pace, a way to give some feeling back into his legs and think clearly, he continued to worry. Yusuke didn't take the news that his poor Keiko could be ripped from the warm arms of her family and never see her again. But it took a lot of convincing and worming around loopholes and regulations to get them to be allowed to stay in their world for this long. Forget about getting the OK to transform her parents into demons. Myouga did it before as a favor and because he knew it was the right thing to do, lives were in danger. In this case, it wasn't. And Myouga was a professional, he would not do such a procedure when no one was suffering.

At least he was going to try and let Keiko come in to visit, but he wasn't yet sure how to pull that one off. Well, first off she was going to have to tell them about what she was now and what she was a part of.

The prince hoped they were as accepting as Shiori, that they will see their daughter, remember the love they have for her, and accept it. If they do that, if they at least do that for her, he will risk everything to make sure she saw them when she wanted. And he knew Yusuke and the others would be willing to do the same. It was too unfair for them all to get their families to come with them on this scary journey while Keiko doesn't. At the very least she should be given a pass to come back and visit them.

Then there was the little issue on how Yusuke was very well on his way to becoming a bigger king then they all had ever imagined. Though he has his own kingdom already in the Makai due to the tournament, at that time no one had expected for him to perhaps be a ruler within two worlds.

Poor Yusuke looked like he was going to throw up when he was told that. He has confidence in being a fighter and a leader of a small force, but not a whole kingdom. Which was why he was already talking with his closest friends about them taking off some of the load from his shoulders. Because that is really too much for one boy who has not been raised to rule to handle.

That still doesn't mean he was going to be able to avoid the leadership duties. It was now up to the demons, and of course the prince himself, to school the young man in what it takes to be a king. Yusuke was going to be taking on a big load himself. And he needed to be prepared.

"Nine months..." He whispered aloud. Sounded like he was looking down a road of pregnancy with forlorn. "Ugh...how am I going to accomplish all of this within nine months?" How the hell was he going to survive nine months without any sleep!

Groaning, he felt like he had a long enough break and dragged himself back to his desk to go over some more ideas and call in George to get an update on how his image is looking with China's Gate.

He was in for another long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Don't go hating Celeste. She isn't the best person around, but I have plans for her. At the very least you will be introduced to her past. In fact, I have a lot planned for the four (Maverick, Celeste, Terrance, and Joshua), they won't be main characters necessarily, but they will play a big part and each get their time to shine in some way. I want you all to get to know them more.

I also want to give Koenma a bit more screen-time as well. I dunno how much of screen-time he is going to receive, but I want to give him little moments. He is doing a lot for the gang and deserves some recognition. Kurama's family will play a nice role as well, however, they won't appear all the time (Gets overwhelming with how many characters there are at the moment).

Also, it might be another chapter or two till we get more about the procedure, it is important and it will open up to good emotional scenes and such. However, so far there hasn't been a right time for it yet. There has been a lot of humor, but I think it is needed seeing how the final chapters of _**Wit and Courage **_were pretty straining, emotional, and intense. But starting next chapter there will be more emotional things. Can't seem to do a story without it, haha! Also, everyone has an idea about them being exiled, however not everyone knows the true extent like Yusuke, Koenma, and some of the others do (mostly it is the girls, the Pill-Takers, and Kuwabara).

I had fun with stereotypes here, I think it might be a running joke, and even a serious issue that is brought up (through Celeste, and probably Enma). I want to play off it some. If I do the other series I have planned for this anime (_**Fundamental Associates**_) it will have a lot of stereotypes as well, so I am seeing how well I can pull it off.

And you will see more of the ASGAIDB, they are too great together to not have more scenes XD

See you all next time! Have a wonderful, filling, safe Thanksgiving!

TWO more fanarts!

Hiei and Callie by AquariusWind ( http:/ /browse. deviantart . com/? qh=§ion=&q= callie+hiei#/d4eap4h )

Callie Minamino: fan art by PaperAsylum ( http:/ / browse. deviantart. com/? qh=§ion=&q= callie+hiei#/ d3tfsbz )

They are both wonderful and fantastic! I hope you all will take a look at these works on deviantART because they really should be recognized!

–

**Next time: **The girls decide they need some time away from the intense testosterone level produced by the sweaty men and have a nice day out together. But its through this quality time together, they finally discover the side to Celeste she has tried to hide for so long.

"We won't be breaking any law. All the girls who are demons are pretty weak. F-minus Class." She said, knowing that didn't exist but it got the point across. "We can't very well ruin all of humanity and the balance between the three worlds at Banana Republic."


	3. Girls' Day Out, Boys' Night In

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Wisdom and Patience**_

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has been saved and brought back to from the brink of death. But though the poison is no longer in her system she has a whole new set of problems to face. From learning the ways of a demon, to catching up with school, and being a wife to grumpy Hiei. But these ordeals are not even the top of the ice-burg as there are rumors that the introduction of demons to the human world will be within the century and the whole group just might be exiled. How much can one girl take?

"So...what you're saying is I not only have to train daily, make porcupine over there happy, do friggen math homework...I also have to be prepared to pick up my whole life to move into empty area of woe and agony?" "My home isn't that desolate, monkey."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _**Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**_, loads of flirting and fluff

And this is a sequel; you have to read _**Will and Determination**_ and _**Wit and Courage **_to get where this story is starting from.

**Chapter Three**

**Girls' Day Out, Boys' Night In**

"I, president of the Awesome Spirit Girls Against Insensitive Demon Bastards, have called the meeting into order!" Keiko cleared her throat, looking over the girls upon the large dinning room table. Once more they had snuck in some very delicious, and unhealthy, snacks.

Callie, who had been placed on a strict diet, was once again engorging herself since she didn't have the iron fist of her dietitian-slash-mate. Sure, she will be punished for this, probably worked so hard she will puke and nagged till her ears bleed, but she wanted some grease!

Hiei had cut everything unhealthy, and therefore awesome, from her menu for over a week now, and she was having severe withdrawals. She truly loved her female brethren and how they were willing to share their secret stash. Cause unlike her, they were still allowed to eat things that clogged arteries.

That's what she got for marrying a supremely, and annoyingly, dominate man who lacked everything chivalrous in his body. He should be dissected for a biology class and see if he was really made up of 100% asshole.

Finishing up her second large waffle (with syrup, melted butter, and some powdered sugar) the brunette turned to look at the other brunette, wondering what she could have to say.

"I think we all have been cooped up far to long." Keiko shook her head, disappointed with the fact. "We are against the insensitive demon bastards, yet we don't seem to do much about it. We are being suffocated in this temple! It is time we change all of this stress and put our whines into action." She continued, her speech so deep and inspirational. "That is why I purpose that we have time alone for ourselves. I think us girls should have a day out."

Now that got even the brooding Celeste to look up, "Go out?"

Keiko beamed, happy she got the blonde's attention. She had also wanted to do this to try and connect with her. Everyone else, female or idiot (aka male), had a strong bond with at least one other person within the group. But not Celeste. Since Terrance had failed in trying to convince her to stop being a snob, it was left up to the alpha-female of the group to tend to that job.

Besides, she really wanted out and get some air and maybe a cute jacket. So she is killing two birds with one stone so to say.

"Yeah! I mean, I'm not talking about this very second. I gotta get the ok through Koenma. Because, though male, he will know if its safe enough. But I am sure it will be fine. Besides, we're not escaping. School is about to start, which means fall is around the corner, which means cold weather. And, I don't think any of you have noticed," Her voice was grim, "We still have last season's fall and winter wear."

Celeste shuddered; she hasn't gotten any new fashionable clothes in forever.

"So this isn't an outing. Its a mission." Keiko explained, sounding very convincing at that. "We're going out to get supplies. Celeste doesn't have enough clothes since she moved in. Callie needs new clothes for her...er...introduction to curves!" Poor thing couldn't fit into her old jeans. But no one was complaining, she was too skinny even before the incident. She should get fat, ahem, curvy like the rest of them. "And I," She took out a hankie, "Lost my dear, beautiful fall boots to a mud pile last January." She dabbed her eyes, sniffling. "B-But, I am now ready to move on and get another pair."

They all tried not to grin as they shared their condolences. Their female leader was brilliant.

"So," She tossed the hankie aside, "As you can see, we _need_ this. Its just for necessary clothes. If we get distracted by shoes, hair product, food, a movie, jewelry, even more shoes...well it will be a sad day, but I am willing to take the risk for the good of the pack."

"Certainly can't be seen in hideous wear." Shizuru noted, cigarette in her lips. She always waited till the meeting was over to light one up out of respect for the girls, and because Celeste's and Callie's lungs couldn't handle the smoke. Pity for Celeste since she was a smoker before all of this. "Now tell me, princess, what did you tell Yusuke about all of this?"

Keiko's eyes darkened, "He will not say no."

Uh-oh.

They guessed either the two alphas have talked about it and got into a huge fight or Keiko wasn't going to tell him. Needless to say it wasn't good. If they went out without permission it would leave them all feeling the wrath of overprotective men.

Getting a big ass grounding sentence or shopping?

Grounding or shopping...

Grounding or shopping...

It wasn't even a competition. They were going to shop.

"But shouldn't we try and get them on our side for this?" Callie asked meekly. "I mean, it would be easier for us...a-and honestly I kinda suck at lying, at least to Hiei. He'll figure out what we're doing, lock me up, and then rat all of you out."

They all groaned. They had forgotten about the telepath in the group, who was sadistic and enjoyed ruining people's good time. He could very well ruin it all for them if they didn't get him on their side or he was convinced by someone else.

"I'll talk to Kazuma." Yukina said with that gentle smile of hers. "They listen to him. He has a very soothing presence and a good way at reaching the demons, at the very least he seems capable in talking to Yusuke and Hiei." There have been many times her mate have calmed those two hot-headed demons down. "If we can get him to see our reason, he would be able to go with Keiko when she talks to Yusuke about it."

Keiko looked thoughtful, "That could work...especially if we really lay it on thick that its for bonding purposes and to get resources."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Botan gasped, raising her hand like she was in the fourth grade.

"Yes Botan?" Keiko called on her friend, use to this behavior.

"Well if we are laying it on thick that its for bonding purposes, it might help our cause to convince them that they need to have some guy time. I mean, I know they are together a lot, but there is always a girl somewhere nearby. They can stay at the temple; order pizza, play video games, watch porno, have belching and farting contests. You know guy bonding stuff."

Callie covered her mouth looking like she was about to throw up from holding back laughter in picturing Hiei participating in that. She hunched over, banging the table unable to breathe or scream, snorting over her stifled laughter. Yukina was right there along with her as she pictured the exact same thing.

Keiko grinned, more into the idea than the image, "Brilliant! Terrance, Maverick, and Joshua would probably love to have the guys to themselves for a while. I'm sure Kurama's brother would appreciate it as well. We just go about it that it will be good for some time apart. I mean, if you think about it, we all don't have very healthy relationships. We spend too much time together. This is a prevention of getting too suffocated or ready to bite each other's heads off."

"I guess the weight gain stuff is a good sign of that. I was clawing at Kurama's face the other day." Botan confessed sheepishly.

"So its needed." Keiko then smiled at Genkai, the woman who doesn't always participate but came in today. "If you join us I bet the guys would feel better."

Genkai shrugged, "I have never been one for shopping. But even I can agree the cabin fever is getting to me too." She also wouldn't mind a new jacket for the frigid cold winters she got up in her property. "I'll be willing to accompany you girls."

"Wonderful," Keiko clasped her hands. "I'm sure we are worrying over nothing. They guys might be insensitive at times and they might be a little on the overprotective side, but they're not clingy. I'm sure they will be more than happy to get us out of the house."

"Hey, are Callie and Yukina even breathing any more?" Botan asked.

"Er...maybe someone should give them CPR?"

"Don't look at me." Celeste flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Less people, less annoyances that occurs when shopping." Wasn't she a lovely, thoughtful peach?

"I don't want Hiei to kill me if his idiot dies from laughter!" Botan cried going to their side, "Liiiiiive! Liiiiiiive!" She sobbed as she pounced at the girl's, who clearly was still alive, chest.

"Ow...Ow! OW! B-Botan! I live! I live!" Callie shrieked.

"And I feel so loved." Yukina grumbled, seeing Callie was the one saved first simply out of fear of her brother. She was his little sister. Doesn't that count for something?

"Oh, right. Well...cheerio then!" She went back to her seat at the table, beaming that she had saved a life.

"Anyway," Keiko shook her head, "I'll go on and talk to Kuwabara and then the rest of them. Callie, once your boobs stop hurting, why don't you give your mom a call and see if she wants to go with us. I know Hoshiko is still young, but with a baby carriage I am sure that she would be fine going around with us. And we'll shop near the house so if she needs to go and let the baby warm up or sleep she has that option."

The hat-wearing girl nodded, rubbing her broken ribs.

"Alright then! I will let you all know how it goes. I am feeling confident it will go rather well." Keiko chirped in excitement.

–

"Absolutely not! You're not leaving this house!" Yusuke said, stomping his feet.

His mate gave him an unimpressed look, "I don't see what is so wrong with the girls spending quality time together out of the temple. Not to mention we need some new clothes."

"You don't need anything." Yusuke grunted, "I've seen your closet. You have plenty of stuff in there."

Her eyes narrowed, "Never. Ever. Tell a girl she has plenty of clothes." She crossed her arms over her chest, not backing down though she was surrounded by male demons. Keiko was not a pushover or one to be scared easily. "Besides, its my duty to get Celeste to stop acting like she is. Its obvious nothing is happening here. She feels suffocated and unhappy. If we don't take her out and try to talk to her on neutral ground, I doubt we will ever reach her."

"Neutral ground?" Now Yusuke was the one with the unimpressed look.

"Yes. Yusuke, she has a defensive wall built around her. She pushes everyone back, she is suspicious of everyone, she thinks we are all against her, and she feels trapped. If we take her out of the temple, away from you men, away from the idea that she is trapped in a life she might not want, its possible that she will let her guard down and begin to talk to us."

Yusuke scowled, damn it he hated how she always sounded right, he couldn't beat her with wit or intelligence, that's for sure. "Ok, I can see where you are coming from, but I am not risking your life or the life of the other females for one snotty brat."

"We aren't in the best position at the time, Keiko." Kurama put in, welcomed to be apart of an alpha talk. He, Hiei, and Kuwabara were very high in rank in the pack and knew Yusuke always wanted their input, advice, and support. "Going out could be dangerous."

"We won't be breaking any law. All the girls who are demons are pretty weak. F-minus Class." She said, knowing that didn't exist but it got the point across. "We can't very well ruin all of humanity and the balance between the three worlds at Banana Republic."

Yusuke shuddered, he wished he didn't know what that was. But after being dragged by his mate to so many shopping trips he knows pretty much every store around, and what they sell, and their prices. It made him miserable. It _would_ be nice to not have to go on one of these. Because he knew Keiko would go out at 8, eat breakfast, and shop almost non-stop (eating a little) and won't be back home till near 11. The girl was a pro. With her intelligence and aggressive attitude she always got the best deals.

He will admit he was impressed when she had bulldozed one girl down to get a blouse at half off. He was quite proud of her that day.

"Now, I can understand if it was all of us as a group, all the men and the women. But if its just us, we can't do anything. Any of Enma's guards will probably grow bored of watching us squeal over a cute pair of pumps."

Hiei looked at Kurama and mouthed, "Pumps?"

Kurama shook his head, saying he will explain (human)women lingo later.

"Ok, I admit...it would be pretty pointless for anyone to be worried about you guys taking over the world. A store, yes. World, no." The leader ran his hand through his hair. "But you have to admit there are other dangers. I mean you, Botan, Yukina, and Callie...well...you have a track-record of being kidnapped."

She hissed, "Don't you play the damsel in distress card. We're not like that. We've had some bad luck, but you should be fair; we didn't know that it would happen." She gave them a pointed look, talking about how some of them were left out of the loop of their world for a while. "Besides, the shopping center will be packed. We won't go off somewhere alone, and if we pass a creepy little emo guy just standing in the middle of the road looking at us, we now know to run the other way."

Hiei gave her a look, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She just blew him a kiss to show no hard feelings.

Yusuke grumbled, admitting that it was true. The girls were now better prepared and knew what to look out for in suspicious characters. And the shopping center downtown was always well populated. It would be hard for a demon to make a sneak attack. And he also doubted that any of them would want to be seen by a mass amount of humans just yet. So the girls would be relatively safe.

"Callie is not going." Hiei said, Keiko had a feeling he was going to be the hardest one in the group. "She is too weak to be on her own from me."

"Callie needs to get out of the temple. It would be good for her. I will admit I am lucky to be able to go back home and to school. Callie is locked here. She needs to get out."

"She can get out, with me, in the woods to train or walk. I don't like the idea of her going there without proper protection."

"We'll have Genkai. She already agreed to come with us. She will be able to look after us. And Hiei, she needs new clothes. She's grown out of a lot of them because of her weight gain. She is growing into a more feminine body with curves. Its unfair to force her to remain in jeans that leave red imprints of the button on her skin. And no offense...but you can't do a thing with her concerning fashion. Leave it to me, I'll make her look sexy and girly."

She smirked when she saw him flinch. 'Got ya.'

"I'll throw in taking her to Victoria's Secret and buy her really sexy and girly underwear."

"Deal."

Oh yeah, she was the best thing since sliced bread. She got Hiei to agree to a shopping trip.

"And to make it easier I will remind her to give you a call on the communicator every so often so you know she's well." Keiko smiled, then looked back at her mate. "Hiei is up for it. We'll just stay in the shopping area and eat. If we feel uncomfortable or any of us feel sick, we will just head to Shiori's home and watch TV till we either recuperate or one of you are able to come and get us."

Damn, he really didn't want to agree to this, but it was hard to tell Keiko no if he didn't have a logical reason to go against it.

"She made a pretty good point before, Urameshi." Kuwabara now stepped in. "The girls do need this time to bond. Especially with Celeste. This would be great for them. And I don't think the guys here have done something together, without a girl around. It might be good for both parties to just spend a few hours with their own gender."

"Not too mention it is very healthy for relationships to spend some time apart. I am sure Kurama can agree to that." She batted her eyes at the red-head, knowing he's read about everything. He would know that so many books and professionals say too much time together could actually add tension to a relationship. "Didn't I hear Botan nearly clawed your face off because you called her fat?"

Kurama hung his head in defeat. It didn't happen often, but his leader's woman was too good. "Its true Yusuke. More arguments and awkward moments can happen in relationships, even friendships, if time is spent so much together. And though the girls and guys spend time together, its not on their own. As Kuwabara stated, its been a long time since the four of us," He signaled to the original group of the Reikai Tantei, "Have done anything. And with the rest of the guys...I think it actually might be a good idea."

Great, everyone in the room agreed with his mate (or was bribed in Hiei's case).

He growled, "Alright, alright! I give. But there are going to be a few rules." He said before Keiko could start celebrating. "First, you have to give us a call. Even if we actually are having fun and don't hear the phone you need to call us and leave us a message; be it by phone or the communicator."

"How often?"

"Call about every hour or so. And a text every thirty minutes." He shrugged at her gaping face. It was risky and made the men uncomfortable to have their women out of arm's reach. Yes, they were very clingy. "It can be "hi" or "what are you doing" or "like omg!oneone I like found the cyuuuutest halter top for like only 800 bucks! I am like sooooo getting it!" Stuff like that."

It looked like she wanted to slap him, "Alright, deal. What else?"

"You have to promise us you will stay in the shopping district or Shiroi's house. If we find out you went anywhere else, even if nothing happened, you won't be able to go again. And we can find out." He jabbed his thumb back at Hiei.

Keiko wasn't very happy, had this been a normal relationship (without all the demon stuff and the horror they have gone though) she would definitely find this possessive to the point of abusive. But she understood she was not part of a normal relationship, that Yusuke was a demon, and that over the past few years some really horrifying things have happened that made his rules acceptable and understandable.

Still, she wished he would stop sounding like a dad. She wasn't his kid, she was his wife after all.

"Anything else?"

"Get back before 11," Yusuke sighed, "I know you can be out there really late, but I think that will be too late. I don't want you guys out in the dark. And though I agree Celeste and Callie need the air, they still shouldn't be pushed to hard. Maybe around dinner time. If you guys wanna have dinner out there, that's cool. But you need to be back before...let's say 8:30 at the least."

"I can work with that." Keiko nodded in agreement to his terms.

"Oh and you can't get mad if one of us comes every so often to check up on you."

She groaned, "Yusuke!"

"Keiko, you will be alone for the most part. And if we come to check up on you, you might not even see us. We'll go scout the area, make sure you are all together, a telepath might ask his mate how she's feeling, and then its done."

The brunette sighed, "Fine, fine. But you have to promise you are going to try and not to worry. Though I really want to go out and shop, I want you guys to have some fun together too. Botan said you all should ordered a butt-load of pizzas, watch porno, and have farting contests."

Hiei and Kurama looked absolutely disturbed. Yusuke and Kuwabara were grinning, looking very amused, "I like the way that girl thinks."

"The fuck is wrong with your woman?" Hiei whispered to his friend.

"I question that myself, daily." Kurama muttered back. "On top of that, why do they look so eager about the idea?"

"I hope they do not go with that." If Yusuke had the guy's time filled with that nasty stuff he will have no part of it. He would go and stalk his woman, train, or sleep in the woods.

"I suppose that covers the deal. We will be safe, call you guys, and have a curfew."

"And we will watch porno as we drink beer and do disgusting stuff."

The two mates shook hands on it.

"And I won't forget about my deal with Hiei." Keiko laughed, "I'll ensure she gets something nice for you later."

"I'm surprised you know what Victoria's Secret is." Kurama commented, looking at his rather happy friend. "Considering you don't know what pumps are."

Hiei pointed to Yusuke, "He keeps a stash of that magazine around. He's been very eager to show off the items Keiko has worn for him."

Yusuke paled and glared dangerously at Hiei who smiled sweetly back. Man, he was _evil_. He then turned to look at his mate who had paled as well and then was slowly starting to turn red, steam shooting out of her ears. "You did what?"

"I-I...i-its a compliment! I swear! I-I w-wanted t-to show them t-that my hot girl wore hot clothes!"

"You perverted, sexist, pig!" She shrieked as she rushed towards him.

Yusuke hollered and ran away, knowing he would be receiving some nasty slaps if he held still.

The rest watched them run and Kuwabara turned to Hiei, "You are pretty twisted."

Hiei just made a modest shrug.

–

"Well, mom wants to shop till she drops, but she feels like its too much for Hoshiko. So she'll join us for about three stores and some lunch." Callie updated the group as they met up to hear the good news from Keiko. "I figure I will tell her when and where we are having lunch, she meets us there, and then walks around with us a bit afterwards."

"That sounds good, as long as she can join us." Keiko smiled, thrilled to have the wonderful Shiori joining them. "Now we all need to agree to the terms of the agreement. I know its a bit...unfair and unorthodox, however we have to admit the time we are in is pretty stressed. The fact that they agreed so easily is a miracle in itself."

"How did you get Hiei to agree?" Callie asked, wanting to know since she had trouble getting him to agree to anything. It would be nice to log away for future times.

"I spoke his language," Keiko shrugged, leaving it at that. "But the point is; if one of us does something wrong the whole group will be hurt by it." She made no subtle movements to hide the fact she was speaking straight to Celeste. "I know we are wanting to escape the whole demon system, but we can't. We still have to follow some rules and you all still have to listen to me." She then waved off the seriousness, "I'm not gonna be all dominate or anything. You guys know I'm not like that."

"Sure we do, Ms. 70 percent seme." Shizuru smirked.

"Oh hush." Keiko huffed, blushing a bit, regretting that night. They wouldn't shut up about it! So she might be aggressive, it didn't mean anything. "Now, should we make a plan or just wing it?"

"I think a bit of a plan would be nice." Yukina piped in. "But I am sure we won't stick to it. But at least having a timeline on when we should do lunch, so Shiori has a rough idea on when to head out to meet us."

"I like that. How about we go with 12:30 or 1?" Keiko cupped her chin, looking thoughtful. "That should give enough time for breakfast to digest and us to work up an appetite."

"Then again, I don't think it matters when we have lunch...we're gonna be hungry." Callie noted sheepishly, all of their appetites have shot through the roof recently.

"True, and I think Shiori has been eating more since she is feeding her new demon metabolism and Hoshiko. But still, for the sake of organization, we'll say that time." Keiko flipped through some papers as if this was some really important and official business meeting. The imagination of the girls has really soared since being held prisoner in the temple due to, as predicted, the Insensitive Demon Bastards. "I've done my homework,"

"No shocker there." Botan piped in, grinning innocently when her friend glared at her.

"And I found out that five stores will be having mega sales tomorrow. One of them is even Coach," Keiko sighed, she had wanted a Coach bag for a while. Now she was gonna get it. She was filing her nails tonight to be prepared to claw some people to get one.

Callie just sat back with Yukina, the two girls were the "newbies" in the shopping wars. Neither of them has ever much cared for purses or shoes, but they knew this would be a great load of fun to distract themselves from all the stress that was happening. And though neither were avid shoppers, they would like some new items to wear. Especially Callie who claims that the evil washer shrank her jeans, it wasn't her belly. The jeans have changed, not her.

"I think we should start there." Shizuru nodded, as if this were a meeting about battle tactics for a war. Of course with how these girls shop it might as well be. "Bitches from all around will be flocking to the place to get one, Coach doesn't have sales often, making me think either that one is going out of business or they are about to get a big shipment of new product. Either way, we need to get our hands on some goods."

Botan looked like she was ready to put on some war paint, "Group battle strategy will be the best. I say with throw Callie and Yukina into the midst. They're tiny and cute. They can move around the women easier and if someone tries to attack them they just need to make their big eyes water and the enemy will falter."

"Or we can pass them off as twelve year olds, pinch their cheeks, make them pretend their lost with big teary eyes, and while the other women are distracted get the good stuff." Celeste shrugged, getting into the idea. She wants to get to shopping and get the best products, and using others to get what she wanted was not beneath her.

"I think that is a brilliant idea! And it will be the last time we can do that. Callie is starting to get bigger so it will be harder to pass her off as a twelve-year old soon." Keiko beamed, knowing that when says bigger everyone understood it was meaning boobs and hips. "Now then, after Coach we should hit the stores that have the other sales. But I wanna make sure we get to Victoria's Secret today." She wasn't going to forget the deal she made. Hiei was not a man who would let something like a promise be broken easily.

"Oh? Why there?" Botan wiggled her eyebrows, "Got something special planned for Yusuke?"

"He wishes." Keiko rolled his eyes, not very pleased with her fiancee at the moment. She couldn't believe he would let other men picture her in garments meant only for him! It made her fume. He will be lucky to see her in anything but a onesie from now on. "No, I think that some people in this room are growing out of what they have and should be getting new products."

"Keiko! How could you? My butt hasn't grown so big I need new panties!" Botan wailed, looking heartbroken and betrayed.

The leader gave her BFF an unimpressed look, "I was talking about fuzzy-hat."

"Oh," Botan blinked away her tears then beamed, "Ok, yeah Callie does need some. And I guess I would need some as well." She then growled and placed her head on the table, "Kurama...he...er...has gotten a little too aggressive at times at night. He's shredded a few clothing items."

"Then you definitely need to get to that store." Shizuru laughed, very impressed. "I bet by then lunch will be deserved."

"Agreed. We would have already been through a war by that time." Botan grinned.

"If anyone goes for my bag, I'll rip their faces off their skulls." Keiko growled then beamed. "Won't this be so much fun?"

The others cheered while Callie and Yukina shared absolutely horrified looks.

"Soooo," Yusuke started off awkwardly. "What are we going to do?" He didn't think it would be so hard to think about a guy's night. He's never planned one before. Him and the rest of the males had been so use to having the girls around, and worrying on how they were, that doing something like this has never taken place.

"As long as it is not what Kurama's woman suggested." Hiei grunted, still disturbed.

"She was being sarcastic." Kurama said back, at least he hoped she was. He didn't want Botan to think he did stuff like that. That was Yusuke's and Jin's level, but not his.

Kuwabara shrugged, "Maybe we could just wing it. It doesn't have to be planned out does it?"

"But if we go into this without any plans you do know it will probably be all awkward and silent." Yusuke grumbled, unsure how they were all going to be without the organizational skills of Keiko. She always planned everything and it was because of how well she planned and how well she knows all of them that the nights always go so great.

"Oh psh," Terrance waved off that concern. "Its not gonna be like that. Its gonna be a big party of testosterone. I like the idea of a big video-game tournament, who can eat the most slices of pizza before puking, sex-stories, a drinking game, and doing all the above again after we're drunk. Oh and probably an arm-wrestling competition and beating the crap out of each other."

"Now dat is a plan I can get in to!" Chuu grinned, flexing his muscles, all ready to start the fights.

Yusuke winced, looking over his shoulders, "I dunno about the sex-stories..."

Hiei smirked, "He's already in trouble with his mate for his stories."

The leader growled, looking quite mad, "Its because of you, you ass, that I got in trouble to begin with! Keiko would've never known had you shut your damn mouth."

Of course Hiei knew that and of course he was very proud of what has done. Hiei always feels rather smug when he makes life for others miserable. The men had to feel sorry for Callie who was usually the prime victim for his sadisms. He would tease mercilessly, making her burn with embarrassment, near tears, then somehow make it up to her.

That means when they are alone with him; they would be his prime target.

But maybe they could turn the tables on him tonight. If they all ganged up on Hiei, they could surly overpower him and for once they could be on top, show him he could get embarrassed too. And for once it would be someone other then Yusuke who would be throwing a "baby tantrum" (not like he really does that).

"Well then, as leader of this group...I say Terrance is now in charge of partying."

"Go me!" He high-fived his other wife, Maverick, who looked positively proud of his accomplishment.

"Mummy is so proud of his little boy!" Though apparently, they have changed relationships and Maverick was now a mother. "I knew he could do it! Let me give him smoochies!"

"Mummy, not in front of the guys!" Terrance whined, all embarrassed.

And once more, Rinku was positively disturbed.

"Ok, ok you guys can save that for later." Yusuke rolled his eyes, "But I am sorry about putting any pressure on you bud. But I have never planned a party or whatever the hell this is. I do better talking battle strategies."

"In which your strategies are just winging it." Kurama inputted, looking so innocent when Yusuke glared at him.

"Can't you guys let me look all responsible and mature for once?" He snapped, ready to use his infamous Spirit Gun technique on the lot of them. How was he suppose to be seen as the next leader of the worlds if he couldn't even keep his good friends serious.

"Such a baby." Suzaku noted, all smug. He, like the rest of the new gang, had been introduced to the wondrous pass-time of Yusuke Torturing.

"Can it!" Yusuke growled, sitting back into the couch, sulking.

"Don't see why we should do this anyway." Hiei shrugged, "Seems pointless to me."

"It isn't pointless, Hiei." Kurama explained with a sigh. "It is an opportunity for us to bond together. We can discuss the future if we wish or just have fun."

"'sides, the pups haven't been rightly initiated." Chuu grinned, looking at the three boys who now looked confused.

"Initiated?" Joshua repeated, looking around at the others. "I haven't heard anything about that."

"Knew you could talk, I did!" Jin laughed, floating over to the shy boy, the youngest in the group, same age as Kurama's little brother. Joshua remained mostly silent, he wasn't mean or closed off to the point of Celeste, but he was very shy and seemed uncomfortable with letting himself out of his shell.

Most of the men knew not to pry, he had a tough life and probably couldn't find his place in the group as easy as Maverick and Terrance.

"Hey, hey. Shoo, shoo!" Maverick huffed, waving his hand at the red-headed demon like he was a fly. "Leave Junior alone. He's delicate."

Seems Maverick wasn't done playing the role of the male-mother.

"But what is he talking about?" Terrance inquired, "No one has mentioned that there was any initiation."

Touya chuckled, "Its part of demon culture. I think its time for another lesson." He watched the three look at him, noticing Yusuke and Kuwabara paying attention too, since this was the world they were apart of now. "Packs are large family groups, but they are not consisted of demons who are related to. There is an alpha, who is usually always a man." He rather not go to deep into detail about the few packs that were of matriarch power. Nothing against them, but they weren't as many and didn't seem needed to be mentioned. "He looks after everyone in the group and the whole follows him. He typically has a mate, who is the alpha-female and she tends to the needs of the women and children."

"Sounds kinda like a nature documentary." Maverick noted.

Touya laughed and gave him a nod, "Perhaps. Demons can really be seen as an in-between of humans and animals. We seem to have the instincts and mind-set of both. Now the alphas are at the top, they are the leaders, the king and queen over the rest. There are also the Omegas, those who are on the bottom of the food chain one might say."

Joshua winced, "A-And we are the Omegas?"

The ice-demon smiled kindly, "Yes, but its not a bad thing at all, at least with this pack. You're not slaves or anything like that. Now within other packs the Omega can mean different things; some are slaves, some are just simply those who are new, for some its whoever is the weakest. Its all up to the pack, the leader, and their traditions."

"You three, and Celeste, are the new pups. You are apart of the pack but haven't been brought in fully yet, and you have very little power." Kurama put in, he and Touya were usually left to be the ones to explain things. Since they were so intelligent and patient they were able get everyone to comprehend what they were saying.

"What about Callie?" Terrance asked, noticing she hadn't been mentioned.

"She is my mate." Hiei growled as if that explains everything.

Kurama rolled his eyes and looked back at the boys, "Hiei and myself are second in command because of our power and intelligence. You can move up in rank through marriage. Callie is mated to one of the more powerful and higher ranked members of the pack so she isn't an Omega any more, despite her weakness. But she isn't second in command of the women. For now that is Genkai, and eventually it will probably be Botan. For the women side there is usually the alpha-female and someone else who may take charge if the main female is unable too."

Joshua rubbed his head, he thinks he got what was going on. There were two leaders; a set of mates. The man looked over everything and the woman tended to the females, probably to speak for them and to take some pressure off of the male leader. There were levels of power and rank in a pack, and it seems that is simply determined by power and closeness to the head. Those at top, like Kurama and Hiei, were probably those who the leader trusted the most. They, the newbies, were at the bottom simply because they were new and lacked power. And if he understood Touya, it was just a title but nothing really came with it. They won't be mistreated or lacked any privileges.

"Mother, dad, Shuichi, and Hoshiko are Omegas too." Kurama cleared up as well. "Mom, though, will probably raise up in the ranks a bit, she will be the one who probably be the Pack Mother. Which means she will be looking after everyone's children if the parents have to leave for any reason." He tried to put this as cleanly as possible, but it was pretty messy explaining it to people who haven't grown up in their world. To the demons it was natural, it was just a part of the world and even the children understood everyone's place, why they got to where they are, and all of that.

"Ok, so there are a lot of little titles within the pack; like Pack Mother and vice-president," Terrance said, "I guess each title sort gives them a certain power."

"Yes, exactly." Touya nodded, "If you can find a title or strength, its possible for you to raise up in rank a bit. But lets continue, the small titles and how to raise up in rank can be explained a bit later. Important thing to know; Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara are your superiors by a large gap. We tease them but we know when to follow and when to listen to them. You can't really make a move here without getting their permission first."

Maverick blinked and looked over at his buddy Yusuke, he hadn't realized he was that powerful.

Yusuke gave a shrug, not saying anything about it. Partly being modest, partly because he had no idea himself. He was learning all of this along with them. Though he has known them for a long time, it was hard to learn much of anything when he was fighting for his life. Only once he was introduced to his "father" in the Makai did he start to learn anything of the culture he had been fighting against.

"Now as said before, the pack isn't made up of those related to each other. Each member is just someone who is very loyal and incredibly close." Touya continued.

"I don't mean to be insulting to this culture, but can it be seen like a gang? You are all loyal to the each person of the gang and the leader." Terrance asked, remembering his run-ins with gangs back in New York.

"Er..." Kurama looked unsure how to answer that, "In a way. I think its a bit close...and a lot of packs can be violent too, to those who betray them. But if you are talking about the idea of "family", that once you join the gang you are apart of that family then yes."

Terrance grinned sheepishly, "Sorry for the awkward comparison. I'm just trying to get it ."

"No, its fine. I understand what you were trying to get at. It is like a gang in that sense, but I think that is the limit of it likeness. At least in ours." The red-head nodded back to Touya to let him continue.

"Now, you can leave a pack, though its not easy. You either need permission from your leader, your leader needs to die, or you have to sneak away. Typically this is handled when a female in one pack is mated to a male of another pack. Usually its good, because that has two packs come together and correspond to one another. It can be through this that the pack grows larger and larger."

"I thought you said that the pack doesn't get bigger than fifty? It sounds like that would make the packs get pretty big." Maverick asked, a little confused.

"Typically. Thats because the world is pretty rough and many can die out. And also the woman can, usually, simply join her mate's pack, sometimes she has to cut off connections from her old pack. But there are special cases. It can really depends on the leader. One reason we see Yusuke as being a leader of a large pack and kingdom. He will be willing to negotiate, keep communication with the children who will mate with other. He's pretty open and not all that power-hungry."

"Ok, ok...I think we get the idea of the pack." Terrance said, "And I think I understand now about the initiation. But what is it? How do we get to be apart of this?"

"Well, we all drew blood together. All of us have fought against Yusuke and his original pack at least once. So..." Touya looked sheepish, "Unless you mate with one of them, though unfortunately for you they are all spoken for."

Now the three boys paled a bit; they had to what now?

"I know its a bit rough, but its just something we have all done. Now, I will be the first admit; we're sexist. The women will not be given such a task. Theirs is different. It is about emotional acceptance or mating or just a feeling of trust." Kurama said, not at all ashamed of this. Though there are great female fighters out there, none of the women in their group are (Save for Genkai). And they were all fiercely protective over their sweet, fragile angels.

Of course they were mentally blocking out how scary they each could be when they were mad. Particularly, Keiko. Her slaps of doom have sent many a mean demon running to their mommies.

"I can live with that...but I dunno if I can live through my task." Terrance gulped. "You sure we have to fight you?"

"Against me and with me." Yusuke said, "Pretty violent, but we all talked and agreed that it was the best way."

"Well, that sucks. Can't I just grow my hair out and say I am a girl? I'm already gorgeous enough." Maverick huffed, making Yusuke crack a grin.

"No, sorry about that Mav. But it has to be done this way. Now don't worry. We're not exactly going to attack you at random or have a fight any time soon. We want you to be able to provide a good fight and feel like you accomplished something. Right now you're all a little weak."

"But sexy!" Maverick finished off.

Joshua looked a little sick, he didn't think he could handle a fight.

Seeing his apprentice looking green Kurama comforted, "You all will be much more accepting and into the idea about a fight. I promise you, you will be trained very well. And it won't be life or death. Just give us trust and I assure you, everything will turn out well."

The young boy gave him a weak smile, but didn't say anything else.

"So I guess we aren't officially in the club yet?" Terrance sighed.

"Not technically." Suzaku laughed, "But its not the end of the world. You are still family now. You still will be included. You just can't rise in the ranks or anything like that until you have been initiated."

"Poot." The man grunted, "Ok, I think we all understand. And I think the three of us accept it. I know I do. I want to be apart of this."

"Me too!" Maverick grinned, "Just avoid hitting this region of awesomeness," He pointed to his face, "And what makes me a man and everything will be A-OK for me."

Joshua just gave a silent nod.

"Alright, I am glad that is behind us. Now back to this...man's time." Yusuke sighed. "So...yeah, Terrance. You're in charge."

"And boys, I got some plans for us! We are gonna wreck this place up!"

–

"You won't stay out long. You're going to go inside and rest." Hiei ordered, arms crossed as he glared down at his mate, who seemed like she didn't want to hear any of this. "I expect you to contact me often. Don't wander away from the group simply because you saw something "shiny". Don't get any junk to eat either."

"Me-ow." Yusuke sniggered, imitating a mother cat.

Hiei grabbed a chair and threw it at his leader, hitting him straight in the chest before he turned back to the girl. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes dad." Callie huffed only to yelp in pain when Hiei gave her a pinch. She missed her hair too, the hair-pulls were better than pinches! "Jeeze Hiei. Its just downtown. I will be with a big group. Its summer, so it is warm outside. We're going to be taking it easy too."

Hiei grunted, "You have that...sunscreen stuff?" He thought it smelled nasty and felt so oily, but if it protected his fragile mate he was gonna ensure she wore it all the time.

"Ugh, yes! I have some extra in my bag. I have the phone, the communicator, a bottle water, an apple, band-aids, and all the other emergency supplies you are forcing me to bring. Can I please go now? We're holding everyone up." It wasn't fair. Everyone else already got their protective speech, why did Hie have to rant so long? Wasn't he suppose to be a quiet brooder, someone who barely spoke except for an occasional 'hn'? Maybe he was hanging out with her too long and he was becoming a bit of a loud mouth as well.

"We do want to go and get a quick bite of breakfast before we start. And the bistro we are wanting to go stops serving breakfast rather early." Keiko spoke, smiling.

"Hn." Hiei grunted before looking back at his mate. He hated this, for many reasons. First, he didn't like the idea of his fragile girl without him. It made him very uncomfortable to think they would have to be separated for any time. The last time they were separated it was over a month, and he had been driven to insanity. The other is that it made him feel weak and clingy. He felt dependent on her for his happiness and sanity. He wasn't too sure how to handle the idea of being apart from the girl who was his very soul for a whole day. He was so use to her just being around the corner and knowing exactly where she was at all times.

"I'll be fine." She said, she always seemed to know what he is feeling, even when he couldn't express it into words (from lack of experience with emotion or his pride). "You're going to have fun here. I think you need some time to spend with your guy friends."

He gave her a disgusted look, clearly not excited about that part of this whole idea either.

She hugged him, seeing he was distracted and scurried off with her friends. "Bye Hiei! I love you! And stop worrying, I'll be fine!" And then the group of giggling girls, and Celeste, went out all ready and excited for their estrogen filled day.

"Well my brothers, it seems we are officially on our own!" Terrance praised. "We should now begin to enjoy ourselves. By starting with food. Who here knows how to cook?"

All hands pointed straight to Yusuke.

"NO! There is absolutely NO way I am cooking for everyone here. I am not your damn mother." He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I don't think it is possible for one man to cook enough for all of us."

"Well we need to find a way for us to eat." Terrance, the leader for the day, explained. "But you are right about the food thing. Which is why I think we should pick what we want for lunch and dinner and go on and order it, that way it will be here on time."

"Man, that is going to be hard. Usually we all can agree cause...well, the girls tell us what we are going to eat." Maverick scratched his head, looking thoughtful. "Maybe we should just do the Taco Bell again?"

"No." Hiei growled, once again a disgusted look on his face.

"Hmph, you can have cereal if you don't want it." The brunette male huffed only to instantly flinch to not get smacked by the violent male.

"Hmm..ah, that actually gives me an idea!" Terrance cried out, looking excited. "Ok, us "human folk" will each pick a fast food chain and order big pounds of food. We bring it back and everyone can have whatever they want. I'll get Taco Bell."

"Damn I wanted that one." Maverick looked thoughtful. "I'll get Wendy's." He then looked excited, "I might call Hiei to come along so he can be the delivery boy and bring all the Frosty's back here before they melt. Don't hurt me!" He squealed seeing the demon ready to punch him.

"Yes! That would be great. And Hiei, my man, you would love the Frostys. They're ice-cream type stuff. Ok, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama; what are you guys gonna get?"

"Uh," Yusuke looked thoughtful, "I'll get some take-out Asian. There is a great place that sells the food pretty cheap. Kuwabara and I can go there and a whole lot. They are also use to our big orders."

"Nice, nice." Terrance nodded, really getting into his position as leader. "And you, foxy friend?"

Kurama looked a little lost, he didn't eat much junk food growing up. "I might need Joshua's help in finding a place."

"Ugh, you healthy people make me sick." Maverick sniffed looking back at the shy boy, "You have an idea?"

"N-Not really. Unless Kurama a-and I go and get some sweets." He muttered.

"BRILLIANT!" Terrance cried out, startling most of them out of their skin. He was as loud and as random as Callie, possibly even more so. "We nearly forgot about sweet-stuff to go with our Frostys! Ok, you guys get candy-bars, ice-cream, Blizzards, I don't care what it is, but ensure we get a lot."

"We are going to have a heart-attack after this..." Kuwabara muttered. True, they don't eat the healthiest of things when they have parties, but it was never this level of bad.

"The best of the best food will kill us. Isn't that the best way to die?" Terrance grinned.

Hiei rolled his eyes, definitely not the best of the best food. It was all cheap human garbage.

"Alrighty, you boys," Terrance pointed to the remaining demons who wouldn't be heading out with them later to get the food, "Will be left in charge of picking out movies. I think we have taught you enough to pick out some good ones. Just go through Genkai's library of movies and pick one you haven't seen before. My suggestion? Look for any of them that have the name Bruce Willis, Will Smith, or Jason Statham. Can't lose with them."

"Sounds like a mission to me," Chuu laughed, knowing just how big Genkai's media library was. It would definitely take them the whole time the rest are getting food to find some movies.

"And we will of course have a video-game tournament. I say we do some gambling," Terrance smirked, knowing he was great at Poker. "Do some drinking, try one of those dancing games Genkai has, and so on."

"We still haven't solved the issue of breakfast." Maverick moaned pitifully, patting his stomach as if he was in pain.

"Er...right. I would go for Ihop, but I dunno if we could all make it there. And it might take them a while to cook a huge order for all of us." He sighed, "It might have to be cereal this morning."

"Aww, cereal?" Jin grumbled, he was no longer allowed to have the kind that was made of nothing but pure sugar. He could only have the stuff made of wheat.

"Well Yusuke refuses to cook us breakfast. So we have to make do with what we have."

"Hey, don't make me the villain! I just don't wanna cook for so many who have such huge appetites." Yusuke huffed.

"Selfish."

"I AM NOT!"

"Ooh, wait! I got a great idea for a good competition." Maverick cackled, catching the interest of everyone. They were all fierce competitors and could never back a way from a challenge. "Of course, it might be a bit...much for your pussies."

"Now don't cha try to bait us, lad." Chuu grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Twon't work."

"Besides, we have faced death, battles, war, and so on. We can take anything you throw our way." Shishi said, completely confident.

Maverick grinned, "If you all our sure."

Hiei grunted, "Either say your idea or shut your damn mouth."

"We all have to see how much we can eat of Kurama's cooking."

Instantly all the faces went pure green as the horrifying realization of the challenge hit them. It had to be the sickest, gruesome challenge. And now they had to take it since they placed their pride on the line. Maverick was really too good at this.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Kurama snapped, his own large ego hurt.

"Ugh, I just remembered the last time you tried to make spaghetti." Yusuke groaned, holding his stomach. The following hours after that meal left him in the bathroom.

"That doesn't count! There was something bad with the tomato sauce."

"It was just opened! The expiration date wasn't for another year. Callie even tried the sauce before hand to ensure it was good." Yusuke shook his head, "How one manages to make sauce from a can and spaghetti from a bag that revolting is beyond me."

Hiei smirked at his friend, "You have to admit that you are pitiful."

Kurama snarled at the two of them, golden eyes shinning. "FINE. I will do this challenge. But Maverick, Hiei, and Yusuke are the first to go."

Instantly their grins fell.

"Hmph," The fox smirked, "And I think I will make some...special pancakes since that is what everyone clearly wants."

Oh good god, what have they gotten themselves into?

* * *

><p>"I have never seen a woman make a whole group bleed like that." Shizuru noted as the group walked down the sidewalk of the down-town shopping center.<p>

Keiko whistled in happiness, hugging her new Coach bag. "They were going for my purse. I was not about to let them get away with that."

Genkai smirked, very proud of the girl, "Maybe Yusuke is right. You should be apart of the fighting team. When you get violent you certainly can make everyone suffer."

"Oh you girls stop." Keiko laughed, waving them off. "I am not violent. I am pretty low maintenance and gentle." Most of the time. "I just don't think a person should get away with trying to steal another person's half-off Coach bag they were CLEARLY going for. Those people are rotten and need to be punished."

"Scary." Botan giggled before looked up ahead of her and frowned. Celeste was staying in eye-sight but she was not wanting to associate much with them. "Well the day won't be very productive if we can't even talk with her."

"Just give it some time. She is at least having some fun. I am sure we will be able to reach her some more as the day passes. Perhaps once Shiori gets here. She has a great way in reaching people." Keiko said, though she too was a bit worried about the girl who just did everything possible in pushing them aside.

"It will work out." Callie said, the long ears of her bunny hat flapping around a bit. "Celeste is just head-strong and scared. She reminds me a bit like Hiei." And everyone knows the soft spot she had for him, after all they were married now. "It just takes a lot of pushing, stubbornness, and patience. But she will be reached eventually. I think Keiko is right though. Mom might be the best bet we have in reaching her."

"Well," Keiko checked her watch, "We still have about thirty minutes till we are to meet up with her for lunch. Let's just see what stores she wants to go in. See if there is anyway to reach her."

"This whole emotional business is so draining." Botan confessed. "I had waned this to be just a fun day, no worries or anything like that. I feel bad for saying this, but I didn't want to deal with Celeste's issues. It has been forever since we have been able to do anything together like this."

"I have to agree with her," Shizuru said, only without the remorse that Botan felt. "I don't think it is right for our day to have such a rain-cloud over it. I say we just enjoy it and stop fretting over her. We can try to reach her later."

Keiko, Yukina, and Callie shared a look, clearly not as into the idea as the other women. They were moved by pity for the girl and didn't want her to be left alone.

"We don't want to exclude her," Botan elaborated, shaking her head. "Truly not! But...you have to admit, that when you keep bringing up that wall she has around it the mood starts to dim. Who knows when we will be able to go out and do something like this again? I say we stop worrying and we max out all of these credit cards."

"I-I suppose..." Keiko bit her lip. As the leader of the women she found herself wanting to appease everyone. It was a hard thing for her to handle, she was use to many flocking to her at school for guidance, but this was different. "I guess you are right. We might not be able to get out like this any time soon. Enjoying the day instead of worrying too much about Celeste might be the best option." It still sounded wrong to not car about the girl and her issues. If it was any of the rest of them, they would all be looking for ways to make the other feel better.

Yet Celeste wasn't like them. She wasn't into the whole idea of family and being with them.

"Well, I guess we should ask where she is wanting to go next. I still want to include her. Besides, she is getting a bit too far away. The men will kill us if we don't all stick together." Keiko sighed.

"Or even worse than that. Ground us." Callie whimpered, holding her bag of new pretty clothes. She couldn't stay cooped up in the temple forever! And if she broke one rule, Hiei will see to it that she doesn't see the light of day ever again. Speaking of which, she grabbed the communicator and decided to leave him a message, hoping he doesn't pick up. Hiei wasn't the best with talking through that thing. In fact he sucked with technology over all. He's already smashed two of them against a wall due to his infamous temper.

Luckily he must've been distracted by something because he didn't answer. With a smile she left him a quick, loving message and then shut it off for another hour.

"True." They all gave off a collected sigh, the thought of never leaving the temple again sure didn't sound appealing. And sadly all the men will do that to them.

"Celeste!" Botan sang out, "We're trying to decide which place to check out now. You got any suggestions?"

The blonde huffed, "As long as it isn't some cheap retail store." The girl had some fine taste. She won't accept anything below her standards.

"Well, that is a good thing about this place. There are many high-end shops, and things that aren't so high-end are strictly Japanese, so you would easily be able to find cute items there you wouldn't be able to find in America, at least not so easily." Keiko explained. "So, your issue _shouldn't_ be an issue. The real problem is picking the next stop." She tapped her chin before snapped her fingers and grinned, rather manically, and the said, "Let's go to Victoria's Secret."

Callie looked worried, it was not her most favorite of stores, "Erm...do we have too?"

"YES." They all cried back.

"I have only three pairs, THREE PAIRS, of underwear. I refuse to go any longer with that." Celeste growled, shuddering in disgust.

"My numbers are dwindling." Botan confessed sheepishly. "I have gained a little weight...and...er...Kurama...yeah..." She blushed, "So! I think we all need some!"

The brunette girl whimpered, not excited about this like the rest of them. But it didn't seem like she had any choice as they all rushed into the store, giggling and giddy.

"This sucks." She grumbled.

"You're telling me." Genkai grunted, "Stores like this doesn't ever carry a size for someone like me."

The girl just whimpered as she went in the girly pink store, where the other girls were going crazy, followed by Genkai.

–

"Ugh, why did I eat that last taco?" Yusuke moaned, flopped on the couch. After getting sick this morning from the Kurama-Challange, they all had rested until the nausea passed off by watching around three action flicks. Then they went out to get the food, and loads of booze, and now were all lounging about completely stuffed with greasy fast-food and sweets.

"Cause you're an idiot." Hiei, who was actually the winner of the Kurama-Challenge, noted. He seemed to have so much control over himself and his eating habits. He wasn't like the majority who were holding their stomachs from eating so much, so fast, after eating something so foul (how Kurama does it, no one can say).

"Shut up." Yusuke snapped.

"Well...what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

"Share our feelings and new gossip as we paint our nails?" Maverick asked with a grin.

"We're men. We don't share our feelings." Terrance scolded his friend, missing over the nail part.

"Ah, my mistake." Maverick apologized. "But we do gossip. I wanna find out some good stuff! Let's talk about girls, and boobs, and sex, and boobs!"

"Gods you are a pervert." Shishi twitched.

"That I am." Maverick laughed, "But come on, we're dudes. Let's get down to the good stuff. I want to hear everyone's bedroom life and see who does it the most."

Yusuke gave him a look, "You really have to wonder? Its no secret that its them." He jabbed his thumb to Hiei and Kurama. "Especially the red-head."

Kurama grunted, "I would appreciate to not be dragged in to some sort of competition. Anything I do with Botan is private. And anything I have done when I was Yoko is also private." He growled seeing they were about to bring that up. They were all perverts!

"That's boring anyway." Jin grinned.

"Yeah, I gotta admit...just talking about it is no fun." Maverick sighed. "So what should we do?"

"Ah, I got another game we can play." Terrance grinned as he pulled out the beer and sake that was bought. "Let's play I-Never."

"My lover boy is a genius!" Maverick and Terrance fist-bumped each other.

"What is that then?" Jin asked, floating around again, he didn't seem to enjoy being on the ground.

"Its sort of a game of all truth, only with drinking and loads of it. Usually it is played with some very, very strong alcohol and you take shots. But I dunno if we have that here so I figure just taking swigs will be close enough. Either way, with how freaky and dirty everyone here is we are going to be drunk anyway."

Kurama shook his head, "So how do you play?"

"Simple; we all get comfortable with our booze. Then someone starts off with something they haven't done. As an example, to save all the juicy stuff for later, I say I have never had pistachio ice-cream. Now, everyone else in the room who has have it drinks. And we just keep goin and goin. And of course, since its us...its gonna be about gross stuff or sex." Terrance looked around, most of them looked real interested.

"So we gonna get drunk and find out everyone's secrets? Blimey, I love dat." Chuu grinned, holding up his flask as a toast.

"I figured you would, now everyone get a drink. I'll start off."

Hiei grunted, "This sounds stupid."

Touya, not one for being a party-pooper, had to agree. It sounded like they were just setting themselves up for blackmail and to get sick. Luckily he has never been the adventurous type, he figured he will only have a few sips and be able to watch. He went on and grabbed a very soft-liquor, he wasn't much of a drinker either, and waited for the game to start.

"Come on Hiei, don't be a wuss." Yusuke smirked, "Afraid we are all going to find out that you're a sex-aholic? We already know. I doubt any of us here are gonna be too surprised about what everyone has done."

Hiei growled, giving his leader a very dangerous glare. He was prepared to throw another chair at him. He was proud of his sex life and all that concerned it. But he had some respect for the relationship he has with his mate, and the idea of sharing it to everyone didn't feel right. Besides, it was none of their damn business. Even if he didn't respect the brunette, and there are days he wondered about it, he was still a very private man. And a stubborn one at that, when someone asked him (or teased him) to getting out answers, he usually clammed up.

"I am all for this." Yusuke continued. "Go on Terrance. Let's get it rollin."

"Ok, I'll start of simple and easy at first. To get you guys a bit more comfortable and use to the game. Also it is better to save the best questions for when we get a bit more tipsy. Everyone is much more inclined to drink that way." Terrance chuckled, "Oh, and you CAN say something you have done. But you MUST drink along if you do. So like for this first one, I have never had sex." He took a swig. "Like that. Now the rest of you who have, drink as well. If you haven't don't drink."

All in the room drank.

"We're animals." Maverick laughed, getting a nod from Terrance to show it was his turn. "Ok, I have never been forceful when it comes to sex." He didn't drink, along with Kuwabara, Terrance, Joshua, Touya, Jin, Yusuke, and Chuu. The rest went and took another swig. "Ok, we might as well go in a circle. Make it less confusing when we are ready to pass out."

Yusuke was next, since he never seemed to far from Terrance and Maverick. "Ok..." He looked thoughtful, it was hard to think about some new questions. He supposed they were right, the more and more sloshed they got, the easier it will be to come up with some better "I never" He shrugged and said, "I never let a women dominate me."

Only a few drank that time.

"Ugh Hiei, you're TOO seme."

Hiei grunted, not about to honor anyone with an answer. He was not enjoying himself. But he felt like he made a promise to his mate, and damn it he hated how he can be honorable. He was not one to ever break a promise to those he cares about. It made him angry at himself at times.

It continued, each question getting dirtier then the last (of course a few would skip their turn, not wanting to be apart of it), and after each round the men getting slightly tipsier and tipsier.

"Ok, ok, I have never...uhm...been with a man and wore a school girl uniform while doing it." Maverick laughed. However everyone stopped laughing and looked on in surprise when Joshua took a sip.

He blinked when he saw everyone stare at him and quickly looked away, shame on his face.

"You've done that before?" Kuwabara asked, surprised.

"It wasn't...necessarily...erm...its a hard thing to explain." He tried, unable to form the words. It was a part of another life, before he came into this world. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember it or talk about it.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, looking worried for the boy who now shared his blood. He got the feeling it didn't have much to do with Joshua being adventurous or openminded. With how the young man was looking, it looked like it wasn't a memory he was too fond of.

Joshua poked at his glass. Though young, he was use to drinking. It wasn't something he was proud of, but it was a part of his ex-life. And he has always wanted to do goofy stuff with male-friends, drink in safety, and hang out.

All eyes were on him, hoping to get the answer from him and his previous life.

"W-Well..." Joshua looked so humiliated and uncomfortable.

"Come on buddy, we know you have gone through some hard stuff. We aren't going to judge you. Just tell us and it will make you feel better." Maverick said, giving him a pat on the back.

"I-I would rather not talk about it tonight." He said honestly. "It will ruin the fun."

"Just tell us a little. We will drop it for now and in a few days, after our hang-overs are gone, we can discuss it." Yusuke said, feeling like a protective big brother to the meek boy.

Kuwabara, the biggest sweetheart of the males, smiled, "Yeah, don't worry. Its as Mav and Yusuke said. We won't judge you. We won't pressure you. But we wanna know more about you."

Joshua looked around, surprised that all (yes even Hiei) weren't judging him or seemed ready to be disgusted.

"I...I'm gay." He said honestly.

Kuwabara smiled, he had a feeling about that, "Nothing wrong with that at all."

Joshua was taken aback, not expecting it to be taken so well. "Really?"

"Of course not." Kurama laughed.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Suzaku stopped everything, eyes narrowed. Joshua had to flinch at his look, feeling that the bigotry comments were about to be dished out. "What's gay?"

"Its when two of the same gender fall in love and mate with each other." Kurama explained.

"What?" Shishi was surprised, "You mean you guys have a name for it here?"

"Huh?" Terrance, Maverick, and especially Joshua looked a little confused.

"Ah, thats right." Kurama smiled at the three, "In the demon-world there is no name for it. They're simply just mates. There is no difference in a demon based on who or what they are attracted to."

"Really?" Joshua rather liked the sound of that. He hated being placed under a label.

"Thats whats got you so upset?" Suzaku looked very lost. "Why? Isn't it just a natural thing? Quite a few demons are like that. Not most, but a portion are."

Joshua was a bit lost.

Touya chuckled, clearing things up, "I think same-gender relationships are more common and accepted in our world. No one really cares what others do. Now a lot of clans and family groups would prefer to have more children since they don't want a strong-bloodline to suffer. But actually there are a lot of clans and groups that are started by a pair of female mates and a pair of male mates having children and raising them together."

Joshua looked all the more stunned, "You mean two gay couples raise a family together?"

Shishi shrugged, "It happens a bit."

"So...its accepted?"

"Er...accepted is too warm of a word." Touya said, "When I said no one cares, I mean it. Our world can be pretty apathetic to others. Everyone is pretty much looking out for themselves or their pack. You like another man, so what? As long as you stay out of everyone else territory."

"Most have other things that are more important then if you want to be with another man." Shishi continued. "We don't want you to get the wrong idea that everyone is accepted or loved. Its a harsh place. But no one honestly cares one way or another about who you bed."

Kurama smiled, "And neither do we."

"As long as it isn't a zombie." Yusuke inputted in all seriousness, the alcohol getting to his brain. "Thats just wrong. And you'll get the zombie virus yourself."

Kuwabara nodded, "Its true."

Everyone rolled their eyes, "Ok then! We have now had our emotional part! Lets get back to being insensitive men who want to hide feelings cause we find them weak and girly."

Everyone had to agree, and some laughed, at that before went back to embarrassing themselves.

Everyone noted that Joshua seemed far more upbeat and had a big smile throughout the whole game.

–

"Oh this is so nice." Shiori said, sipping her iced-tea. Next to her in a stroller was her darling baby, all wrapped up and protected from the elements, fast asleep. "It does feel like it has been a long time since I got out. I only seem to be going to the temple or the doctor's office when I leave home."

The girls had finally stopped at a very nice outside bistro to meet up with Kurama's and Callie's mother. There were shopping bags all around them. They have had quite a productive morning. Now they were breaking before they continued being productive.

"I think we're gonna need to drop off some of these bags at mama's." Botan laughed, now calling Shiori her mother. They were in-laws now and Shiori and Botan adored one another. Though the mother was not happy she hasn't seen a ring on her daughter-in-law's finger. She kept smacking Kurama every chance she got to at least give the girl a ring so she can flaunt it around.

Shiori laughed as she looked over the menu, no one knew what to have. Everything sounded great. And since there was no budget today, it made it even harder. "It certainly seems like you all are having a lot of fun."

"We are mama," Callie beamed, trying to push the horror out of her system of the trip to Victoria's Secret. She had about two bags worth of it, and not everything in there seemed like it was just for her. Though not the brightest crayon, Callie was starting to put a picture together on how Keiko convinced Hiei to let her come. "We got a lot of nice stuff. I wish you were able to be with us the whole time."

"Me too sweetie. But its not too bad. And before you know it Hoshiko will be old enough to join us all on girl outings. I am positive we will be able to find a way for us all to be able to continue shopping." She pushed some lose strands of her dark hair back, sighing when she thought she caught glisten of silver in one of the strands. "Oh, I just can't decide what I want. Its all so good."

The mother figure looked over to Celeste, still trying to find any and every way to be away from them. Because of their big group they had to move to tables together and bunch up a bit. Celeste was the only one trying to take a whole corner to herself. She had been silent most of the time, refused to participate in the excited chatter, and kept making snide and sarcastic remarks.

It was driving some girls up the wall. Even though they were trying not to fret over her, they still tried to include her. Yet she kept pushing them away. Even the sweet Yukina was getting a little annoyed, saying she wasn't as bad as a certain ram-demon but she was getting close.

"What are you thinking about getting, dear?" Shiori tired after hearing from her daughter what was going on. Like many of those in the group, they could see a bit of Hiei in her. Acting cold and uncaring as a defense mechanism to keep from getting hurt again. But the pity won't last forever, the girl needed to open up to them or at least give them the reason why she acts this way.

Celeste shrugged, scrunching her nose up at the menu as if there was nothing she could possibly find that would suit her taste. "It seems like a cheap place."

Botan began to turn red, "It is a very modest and quaint place. Good food doesn't mean high prices."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Then you obviously haven't had much good food."

Botan was about to retort when the waiter came up to ask for what they would want. Giving the girl a dark glare, the deity started off and everyone took their turns afterwards. Though Celeste made sure to insult the place and the food once more before the waiter left.

They all hoped he was a generous sort and wouldn't spit in all of their lunches.

"I have had a lot, thank you very much. And I think it would do good of you to stop judging me." The bluenette said with a bite, sipping her coke. Her patience was wearing thin.

Celeste just huffed and rolled her eyes, looking back down at her nails.

It was very tense around their area for a bit. Even some people in near-by tables began to check out or move to another location. It must've been over ten minutes before anyone was finally able to come up with something.

"S-So, erm..." Callie began, trying to break the heavy mood that settled over them. "I guess we need to decide what we should go next. I was thinking about getting a gift for Hiei, I know he wasn't comfortable about this so I wanna give him something as a thank you."

"That's nice of you. But you know my brother is so picky and doesn't like things like...well...normal people. It will be very hard to get him something." Yukina explained.

"I know..." The girl in the hat sighed, "I still had wanted to get him something special."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Stop acting so dumb. You already heard Yukina. He wouldn't want anything you give him."

Botan finally couldn't take it any more as she slapped her drink on the counter, glaring at the girl, "Ok, I know I we all agreed to hold our tongue but I can't take it any more. I don't think I have ever come across someone so ungrateful, whinny, and cruel! Who do you think you are?"

Celeste looked a little surprise, not expecting such a reaction then just shrugged, "I'm being honest about what I see and think. I see no reason to get so violent about it. Nor do I see any reason to apologize."

"You are not being honest, you're being a bitch." Shizuru noted, as usual, remaining totally aloof. "You don't say anything for the sake of being honest. In fact, you are the most dishonest person within our whole group."

Genkai nodded, equally as aloof, as she sipped her tea calmly. "You aren't fooling anyone. It aggravates us, yes, but we are no fools. We have dealt with to many emotionally unstable people to not see your game. You're hiding yourself, acting all tough and bitchy so we will leave you alone. You seem to try to show us your worst to get us to kick you out so you won't have to face any emotional issues that comes with having a family. Rather cowardly if you ask me."

The redness was beginning to crawl up Celeste's face, anger glowing in her eyes but she held it down to maintain her image. She could maintain it well, except around Terrance. The bastard just got under her skin. "You all are pathetic. You assume so much about me when you know nothing at all. Stop acting like goody-two-shoes. You're already showing your petty colors."

Not one who could be baited Genkai shrugged, "I fail to see that. We were the ones who have accepted you, and still do, despite the fact that YOU assume a lot about US. Everything that comes out of your mouth is a closed-minded, ignorant statement. If you really are this dumb, we will apologize and you can go about being a little emo. If not, then you already know you are in the wrong. Its just your pride and fear that keeps you from doing anything about it."

Her nostrils flared, it was easy to win an argument when the opponent was emotional. Celeste has used the technique before, never before has it been used on her. Clearly some of the women here were going to be a challenge, possibly out of her league. "You don't know a thing about me."

"We know what you choose to show us." Shiori said with a soft voice. "We have tried to get to know you multiple times. We have talked to you and included you in many things. There isn't much of a record on you and even if there was, that doesn't really let us get to know the real you."

"You always push people away. We understand that this might be uncomfortable for you. But you're not helping us at all, Celeste. We give you space you treat us coldly because we exclude you. We include you and you treat us like we have nothing but an agenda up our sleeve." Keiko tried, also giving her best friend a look to try and control her temper. Celeste really got under her skin if Botan actually snapped like that.

"Oh shut up, you don't know anything."

"But you know everything? You know all there is to know about us?" Shizuru asked, tilting a brow as she stirred some sugar into her coffee. "Impressive, I wasn't aware you were a telepath."

"I know enough."

"You know nothing." Genkai said back, hoping their food arrived soon. "Yet you expect us to know something about you, that you refuse to tell, and when we "assume" wrong, you act all bitchy. You're very hypocritical and not all that bright."

Celeste growled, prepared to make a ruckus when the food was brought over. The interrogation was momentarily halted as the plates were placed before them. Looking at it hungrily but they held themselves back seeing there was another pressing matter to attend to.

"So?" Botan urged, "Why are you like this? Let's get this out of the way. It will be hard to enjoy the food if you keep us going in a circle."

Celeste glared at them, but saw that they were all giving her equally stubborn looks back. "I-I dunno. Maybe this is just who I am. I've always been like this. I have found it easier to close people off. It will keep you from being hurt too much." She sneered as she poked at her food, "I don't believe in good people. I don't think anyone is out there for others, its all about yourself. If you fail to realize this soon enough the world is just going to eat you and crap you out."

"Honey, not everyone is like that. You're not even twenty yet. You have barely begun to live, you haven't met everyone in the world, how can you assume so much when you have seen so little?" Shiori asked, looking at the girl in worry.

"Its nothing any of you will understand. You are all just the epitome of happiness. I doubt you all have suffered too much." Celeste spat accusingly.

"Now you are the one who is assuming." Yukina said, appalled by the accusations. "I was tortured for over ten years of my life to produce a tear-stone. Botan lost all of her family and her own life in a plague. Genkai suffered the loss of her whole family of students when they were brutally murdered and her mate had to be killed because he went mad. Shizuru has had no parents for years, raising a little brother to be the best man I have ever seen."

Shizuru gave her a toast and wink for that, but didn't interrupt.

"Shiori has lost her husband and has gone through so much suffering with all of her kids being sick or fighting. Callie has been orphaned to simply be a product of an experiment. Keiko has had to sit, watch, and not be able to do anything as the man whom she loves the most is beaten bloody. We all have suffered. You are not the only one." And with that the ice-demoness stuffed to big bites of her BLT into her mouth.

Callie smiled at her best girl-friend, rubbing her back to soothe her temper down. "Hiei told me, that he once told Kurama, that everyone carries scars on their heart. If they didn't they would be a shallow soul. You're not the only one suffering, Celeste. Many others are as well. And many are going to try and over-come that suffering. Get deeper, mature, and wiser from it. You can't let something like this beat you. If you just open up with us, start talking...well I am sure it will all turn out well." Callie finished lamely, she has always been a little weird when it came to talking about things so deeply and philosophical.

Most found her to stupid to think so deep.

Celeste glared at her and then threw her hands up, "I give up! Fine, if you all will leave me the hell alone about it I will talk. I can't take any more of this false sentimental crap."

"Well, that's close enough." Keiko laughed sheepishly before she looked at her with a serious, but warm look, "What happened to you?"

The blond was silent a moment, weighing her options in telling them about herself. It was a big internal struggle to finally let others know about it. Was she really ready to explain this side of her just out of sheer frustration of their "power of friendship" crap? Now that she was backed into a corner she didn't seem much option, if only to get them to shut their never ending know-it-all nonsenses.

"Celeste, normally we would give people their space for personal issues. However you haven't given us anything. You push most everyone away during such a critical time. We need to stick together right now and be a family to stay strong when we have so much against us." The brunette leader explained, her tone serious. "Of course you know this, we have told you multiple times. We have also told you that you have received so much from us so the least you can do is tell us why." Keiko tried again, locking her fingers together to take on a more leader-like appearance.

Celeste straightened her body up, poking at her food a bit. She tried to put on an air of not caring, but her small fidgets gave off a different impression. After a few more moments of taking some breaths she gave off a nonchalant shrug, "My story isn't anything special. It is a typical street-girl story. I was born and raised in Minnesota. Had a mom and dad, until daddy dearest found a twenty-something and rushed off with her, forgetting he had a seven year old."

Seeing that they weren't going to interrupt she continued, "Alcoholic mom remarried. Stepdad had a thing for blondes...and my mom was a brunette." She ignored their horrified looks. "Got tired of what he was doing and left when I was around thirteen. I went straight to New York. I have been told, by others besides that sick bastard, that I had looks. I have always been confident. So I was gonna go and make it big. Be a model. I would get money, get a career, and use men like they have used me."

Her manicured nails began to rap against the table, starting of slow but were speeding up as the story progressed. "I was too fat. They didn't put it in those words exactly. But I knew what they meant. I wasn't perfect enough. I wasn't good enough. I wanted to make it though. I was gonna make it. So, I started purging." Celeste shrugged again. "But it wasn't enough. Then I heard that some drugs and smoking help take the weight off. So, I did that...I lost the weight. But I lost my beauty."

It took a lot to say she lost her beauty. By the sound of it her looks were the only thing she ever had. To lose that one ounce of confidence must've been crippling.

"However I didn't see it. I refused to. The agencies would say I wasn't good enough, but it was because my skin was sagging and my hair was dead. I just kept hearing "too fat". It was an excuse. I knew it as I was doing it. I knew I was just saying that to cover up my addiction. That little sensible part of me...I kept screaming and begging myself to stop. But...I couldn't. I even started to sleep with people to get my craving. Just this next bit of crack. This next one will get me to that perfect weight."

Celeste took a moment to stop her body from shivering, "But it didn't. I started to let men use me again. Control me. I just couldn't stop." She had to stop again to sniffle, but stubbornly refused to cry. She hasn't talked nor cried about her past before, she certainly wouldn't start now. She wouldn't be weak.

"I dunno about here, but in New York the homeless shelters and churches would drive around and give shots, morning-after-pills, food, and condoms to the street girls. They couldn't do much since so many of us were so deep we could never get out...it was from that I met the bastard..." All of a sudden she choked and she had to cover her mouth, shuddering a moment as she remembered what happened.

She swallowed the bile back down, trying to stop her trembling. "He was so kind. He came off like he was a a charity organizer. That he worked as a pharmacist and his company corresponded with the shelters. He sat me down and somehow he reached my sensible side. We talked for hours and then he reached into his pocket and brought out pills. He said that these pills were experimental. That he wanted to use them to eventually help addicts."

The blonde sneered, her emotions starting to get the best of her as she remembered it all. It disgusted her that she had actually shown trust in a man. And look what it got her. Her hands balled into tight fist as she tried to reign her control back in. "It is a psyche pill to help try and reach past the addiction and help the person become more aware and that way they could fight it off. It won't take the addiction away, just make the fight a bit better. He said eventually he hoped to make something to take addiction away, but for now, helping reach my old self was the best he could do. And that he wasn't even sure it would work."

Celeste glared at her food and took a bite, followed by three more, ignoring their concerned looks. She wiped her mouth in a pause of her consumption and continued, "He was damn good. He had paper work, a realistic story, he wouldn't let me take them until he made sure I was in a appropriate health and psyche. I mean he never once did anything that wasn't professional or was suspicious. I hadn't noticed much change once I started. But I figured that its just a start, that maybe if I keep taking them I will get back to normal and get my modeling career back on track...I waited for two years...and then ta-da...get fucking kidnapped and experimented on."

She began to eat again.

"Honey," Shiori whispered. "You don't have to eat..."

"NO. I refused so many meals growing up, not wanting to gain weight. That shitface ruined too many meals of mine. He took away too many things from me. I will NOT let him take another meal from me again." She spat as she stuffed the food into her mouth, ignoring the tears as she continued to eat frantically. Not caring how she looked or even tasting the food.

Soon the choked sobs started and she began to wail like a child, trying to swallow the food but it was too hard as she cried her heart out over everything she had lost and suffered from and what she had now.

Shiori went to her side, holding her back, rubbing gently to either get her to cough up the food or swallow it so she could cry easier. "It's ok honey. Just let it out."

She continued to do just that as she wailed

* * *

><p>Back within the temple, things were not so emotional.<p>

The men did appear to be doing their best to ignore any type of emotional gab. Oh, there was a desire within them, there was no doubt about that. However, out of respect of Joshua's wishes, they all decided to just go on with the night doing fun, mindless things.

After the majority got throughly wasted, someone decided that it would be an opportune moment to, what else?, embarrass each other.

So moving on from the game of truth, it turned to a game of dare.

And let's just say Hiei wasn't the only one with a sadistic streak in him.

"I can't believe...I-I am doing this." A rather tipsy Kurama grumbled. He really needed to get his pride under control and stop getting himself trapped in these things.

"Whoo-hoo! Take it off girly!" A downright smashed Yusuke whistled, making sure Kuwabara was video-taping it all. "We're gonna show this to Bo-Bo when she gets back!"

"I hate all of you."

Hiei smirked, "You took the dare, fox. Go ahead and do it."

"I swear if you let ANYONE see that, I will murder you all." Kurama hissed, his eyes flashing gold.

"Ya, ya..." Kuwabara, the normally kind and sympathetic man, waved the threat off. "HIT IT!"

And Terrance turned up the stereo and the infamous, "I'm Too Sexy" echoed throughout the temple.

And poor, poor Kurama now had to do a 'masculine' strip dance to the song. All on camera.

The good and emotional times were going around. The bonding period was one of the wisest ideas the group has done yet and possibly what could eventually become their best defense. Because deep in the Gate the demand of their exile was growing stronger by the day as the paranoid mind of those in power. Plots were forming and whispers were being shared for the demise of Yusuke and his pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Not much for the plot in this chapter, it is mostly about learning about the characters, them developing, and relationships. I find these things very important and though it might not necessarily have anything to do with the plot, I think it helps the story.

I wanna go on and make it clear so there is no misunderstanding; Callie is not pregnant. She is just simply gaining fat/weight. The Pills have always sorta sucked the nutrients out of her body (think like a mega evil tapeworm) and now that its gone, and due to her body still storing the food as precaution since she went so long without eating, she is gaining weight . She's still short, but I think throughout this story she is gonna be getting plumper.

Just because I don't like most yaoi does NOT mean I am anti-homosexuality. I am in full support of love shared between one legal age consisting human with another legal age consisting human. Now this wasn't a rant for pro-love. I am trying to keep this very realistic to the anime, and truly I can't see the Makai caring one bit about the personal life of anyone. It does come off as an apathetic world. If I was ranting I would be uplifting the tone of acceptance and such. This was simply to keep it "in character".

I dunno, however, if I will make a character or find a character in the YYH vault for Joshua, his romance isn't really important. His story is more about self-acceptance and breaking out of his shyness and strength. Same with Terrance, Celeste, and Maverick. The Terrance/Celeste couple just MIGHT happen because as I write they sorta make more and more sense to me (the story and the characters tend to write itself)

You will find out more about Joshua and his past within the upcoming chapters. He's had a pretty hard life as well (as all of the Pill-Takers have had) and he's an important guy so you're going to learn more.

And sorry for how long it took to update. I, once again, have had technology issues. I don't know why I have such bad luck with my computers, but I do. My laptop, which has all my stories, wouldn't hold a connection. No connection. So I couldn't update nor email the chapters to myself (and I left my UBS at the dorm). So I have been stuck. Really sorry.

I am also working on three one-shots for the upcoming collection _**Dragon and Monkey**_ and trying to get a few chapters of _**Wisdom and Patience**_ done. So thats why its late this time.

Alright, I think that is all I need to discuss about with this chapter! See you in the next one!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>Its the first day of Spirit School for Callie and the rest of the pups and its not exactly how they expected it would be. Then Koenma finally comes in and decides it is now the time to explain about the transfusions and the exile.

"Wait, wait..." Yusuke shook his head, "So I risk my ass since I've been fourteen, save the world at least seven times, been publicly ridiculed by hordes of demons, been _killed_, seen my teacher _killed_, made friends and allies with powerful demons, solved messes the big-wigs couldn't...and they have never seen me as a friggen adult?"


	4. Of Schoolwork and Transfusions

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho

_**Wisdom and Patience**_

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor/ActionAdventure/Drama

**Rated:** M

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara, Shizuru/Koenma

**(Full) Summary:** Callie has been saved and brought back to from the brink of death. But though the poison is no longer in her system she has a whole new set of problems to face. From learning the ways of a demon, to catching up with school, and being a wife to grumpy Hiei. But these ordeals are not even the top of the ice-burg as there are rumors that the introduction of demons to the human world will be within the century and the whole group just might be exiled. How much can one girl take?

"So...what you're saying is I not only have to train daily, make porcupine over there happy, do friggen math homework...I also have to be prepared to pick up my whole life to move into empty area of woe and agony?" "My home isn't that desolate, monkey."

**Warnings: **Oc romance, Keiko's last name will be spelled: Ukimura. _**Sexual tension, sexual humor, sex, dark/possessive moments**_, loads of flirting and fluff

And this is a sequel; you have to read _**Will and Determination**_ and _**Wit and Courage **_to get where this story is starting from.

**Chapter Four**

**Of Schoolwork and Transfusions**

Genkai was not a happy camper when she and the rest of the ladies had returned from their shopping trip to find a portion of her temple, her home, in total ruin. What the _hell_ was she thinking? The pink-haired woman left about fifteen demonic _men_ alone without female-sanity insight. How dare she expect to return to something clean? She had expected the impossible and look and what it got her.

A trash-heap.

All along her beautiful wooden floor was pile upon pile of litter. In each pile there were plastic bags and food wrappers from fast-food chains (clearly they had not heard of a thing called vegetables). Rolling around were beer cans and sake bottles, some of that alcohol dripping on the once smooth floors and possibly staining it. Her tables, chairs, and sofas were turned over in all odd angles from a possible fight. About twenty of her DVDs from her media library were out of their boxes and left around the house, some probably now scratched and ruined. Two game stations weren't being used yet they were left on for who knows how long.

Venturing from the messy family-room and to the kitchen, the old psychic found that it wasn't just one room covered in manly-mess. Her beautiful, five-star kitchen was no longer as shinny and pristine as it once was. There was vomit on the sleek floors and some spillage of some disgusting concoction; it appears that some talentless, tasteless man had attempted to cook.

Throughout the rooms and halls, even up on the ceilings, were things she did NOT want to know the reality of. All she needed to know was that it looked gross and it came from the men she left in her home.

And it smelled. The whole house smelled.

It smelled like dirty, unkempt, gaseous men.

"I swear; I am going to kill Yusuke." The pink-haired woman twitched, staring at her once luxurious clean temple. It would take days of non-stop sanitation cleaning to feel like she could live in this place again.

"Had a feeling they would be a little messy, but this is just...unsanitary." Keiko scrunched up her nose, placing the many sacks of goodies at the front hall. She was too afraid of dropping one in a puddle of nasty. She stepped over an unconscious Jin, shaking her head in disappointment. "This is what we get for trusting them."

"Where is Kurama?" Botan asked in some worry as she too tiptoed around the mess. Her mate was the mature one of the bunch. He would never let it go this out of hand unless they forced him to get drunk or he was tied, gagged, and locked in a closet.

Following Genkai's trail she passed the kitchen, holding her nose, as she took a peek in. Seems like he had been there; it wasn't hard to tell the difference between his (and Yukina's) cooking from the rest. Even those who have never touched a stove could cook better than her mate. "Oh no," She gasped, horrified.

"What is it Botan?" Yukina asked, searching for her own mate.

"K-Kurama _cooked_." She clasped her hands over her mouth noticing the plates of crusted food that had clearly been eaten off of.

"Oh no...and the others _ate_ it?" Keiko gaped, "We need to find them! They could be dead!"

"They better hope they are. If they aren't yet, I will be killing them very soon." Genkai growled, twitching, looking prepared to skin them all and put their skins in her coat closet. If they were hiding, at the very least she could take her anger out on the unconscious Jin in the front hall. Though she wouldn't feel sated till she got them all, particularly that demonic dumbass of a leader.

Callie looked around, a bit worried about her own mate. He was a smart guy, but that traitorous pride of his could do some damage and trap him in predicaments he wouldn't want to be in. The brunette hoped he was off in the woods sulking about being a part of a vile gender instead of in a fetal position somewhere, holding his stomach in agony succumbing to a slow death. Best to have him break his promise in hanging out with the boys than dying.

"Hiei?" She called out, pretty much crawling over Mt. Chuu to get to the room she shared with him.

Peeking her head in their room she was relieved to see Hiei lazing about on their bed, looking comfortable and not in pain. "There you are." She giggled, coming in as she used her toe to close the doors.

"Hn," He opened one eye to look at her, "You're back."

"Yeah, and you guys are in for a world of hurt." She came over, crawling into bed beside him. "Genkai is pissed. The temple is in a mess. What happened?"

He shrugged, not feeling so great. "Terrance was left in charge. There was a lot of drinking involved."

"Nuff said." She winced, "You drunk?"

"Tipsy." He said, not even looking that much. Seems the man could really hold his booze. Considering how much looked to have been consumed she was impressed no one was dead.

"You feeling ok?" She leaned on his shoulder, looking a little concerned. "I hear your stomach..." A playful poke was given.

"It was the food."

"We saw the remains of what could only be Kurama's work." She shook her head at the talent her stepbrother had in creating poisons. "You ate it?" The brunette shook her head again, unsure what to make of the idea that Hiei actually took a bite of what he knew was going to make him very, very sick.

"Fucking Maverick challenged us." He huffed, all grumpy at this admittance.

"You need to stop cursing so much." Callie gave him a look, ignoring his own at her hypocrisy. "Of course, the infamous Fire Demon Pride. You know you need to work on that. You can't just be baited because your pride was challenged."

His red eyes glared daggers at her, none to pleased to have her of all people scold him for being stupid. "I thought you wanted me to do stuff like this."

"I wanted you to hang out with the guys. Not kill your internal organs." She poked him again before she picked herself back up to go put her bags up by the closet. She'll put them all up tomorrow after she slept.

The demon grunted as he picked himself up to sit and look at her, "I am not weak, monkey." He sounded very insulted that she would dare insinuate he was anything but amazing and strong. "I am not back here because I feel sick. I am here because everyone else passed out."

"And instead of cleaning up or making sure they're not about to choke on their own vomit you decided to come here to sleep." She narrated, sighing at his lack of compassion.

Hiei just grunted out one of his "hns" before he laid back down. The particular "hn" meaning; "of course I did, I wasn't going to touch any of that filth." He was such a caring guy, really looked out for the well-being of his friends.

"Really Hiei," She sighed.

Not about to have her scold him anymore, this time on the subject of friendship, he said, "Show me what you got."

"Huh?" The brunette blinked dumbly.

Now he rolled his eyes, such an intelligent woman he had. "The whole reason you threw a tantrum was to get out of the house and buy stuff. I want to see what you got." Once more he picked himself up, this time to sit on the edge of the bed, not pleased he kept having to get up to talk to her; but she whines about it's nice to have a conversation looking at his "gorgeous red eyes".

Her and her creepy romantic spurts. They were so uncomfortable.

And yet when she gave him that look he couldn't help but give into, some, of her creepy romantic whines.

Really, what went wrong with his life if he was willing to be romantic to prevent a girl from crying?

Then his eyes had to narrow, giving her a suspicious look and at the many bags surrounding her. Unlike his leader, he had no idea what bag came from what. He has yet to be forced to go on a shopping spree and memorize all the names, brands, and colors of sacks like poor emasculated Yusuke has been. He wasn't sure if the alpha-bitch had kept her word or not.

He hated having his mate out of his sight the whole day. He would've gone to stalk her a bit when he was told "Don't Drink and Stalk" by one of the brilliant drunkards. It was hard to go and check on her when they were all watching him closely; they knew if he left for his mate he probably wouldn't come back. He had better get something in return for going so long without her.

"Oh," She laughed sheepishly. "I got a lot." She picked up her bags and moved in closer to him, she began to go through them, holding them up one by one to show what she's got. "The girls said I needed more clothes since I am...growing." Callie grumbled at the insult. "I was also told I am a woman now so I need to dress like one." She glared at him, having a feeling that was his doing. He was the one who had been the most obsessed with changing her wardrobe. He already got rid of a lot of her clothes so she could wear skirts or girly-jeans. Now he had corrupted the rest of them to give her a makeover.

Hiei smirked, "See? I told you. You're getting fat."

She gave him a punch to his arm, scowling when he didn't feel a thing, as she listed her new treasures. "Got blouses, skirts, some new jeans, some cute shoes, dresses, uhm..." She purposely avoided the pink striped bag. "Some new work-out clothes, another hat, a jacket, and thats it."

He tilted a brow, "Really? That's all?" The brunette nodded, trying to push the other bag behind her back. Catching a glimpse of it he smirked and then with his speed snatched it from her. "Then what is in here?"

"N-Nothing! G-Give it back!" She squeaked, trying to grab it back.

He held it away from her, looking rather pleased with himself. "Nothing? You sure about that? It seems there is _something_ in here."

Her face went molten red, "I-It's nothing at all!"

Hiei grinned as he opened up the bag and there was his end of the bargain. He was happy he didn't have to hurt Keiko and get in trouble with Yusuke. The woman held up her promise and quite well at that.

His mate has always had sports-bras and underwear that was anything but girly or sexy. Finally the moron would actually have something she looked attractive in.

"I hardly see how these things are nothing." He smirked, looking close to grinning quite demonically. "It seems that you had a naughty side to you."

"Perverted jackass!" She squealed, trying to grab the bag back. "Don't mess with that stuff! I-It's private!"

Hiei snorted as he kept it out of her reach, "We're mates. There is nothing private between us."

Callie scowled, looking quite displeased. "You're hiding stuff from me." She had to remind him, remembering how he was not ready to talk about his fear of having his own family. And she was ok with that and ready to wait till he was ready...if he was ok with her not sharing anything back. It was a two way friggen street!

Such a brat, she didn't have to tell him everything. Especially not lacy undergarments she was forced to buy.

He gave her a look, "I'll rephrase: There is nothing private to me." And then continued to rummage. Part of doing this was because, despite the claims his friends had made the first few years of knowing them, he was not asexual. Just because he wasn't perverted or enjoyed talking about the size of "jugs" female fighters had did not mean he wasn't interested in a naked woman.

Another part was he jus wanted to give his girl a hard time and make her blush and cry.

"T-That isn't fair!" She gaped.

Hiei shrugged, "Life isn't fair. Get over it." He tilted a brow at her and pulled out one of the items, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She went neon at how lacy and seductive the underwear was. "NO! Keiko forced me to get it! Get over yourself." She spat, snatching the item from him, "I-I didn't buy this for you." She grumbled to herself, "What I had before was good enough."

He rolled his eyes at her whines, "They were unflattering, ugly, falling apart, disgusting, and looked to be something for either a twelve year old or a 70-something bat would wear."

The brunette sniffed, bringing the bag to her protectively, "T-They were fine for me. I-I don't need this stuff."

"You're a woman, last I recall." And snatched the bag right back, "Monkey, you truly have a taste in clothing I didn't know you had in you."

"Stop that!" She growled, "And you know what I meant. I...don't need things so girly! Now stop being a pervert and looking through the underwear!" Callie grumbled, none too pleased with how he was acting. He could be so perverted and juvenile at times! "Now, where is my baby?"

"Where do you think?" He sneered.

"Oh yes," she instantly dove her hands into his hair and brought out the little dragon who had made itself a nice warm nest in Hiei's hair. "Well, at least she has good taste in hair." She giggled when he gave her a look, flipping her off in his mind. "Don't be a brat. She loves you."

"It uses me for my hair."

"She's a _she_. And it should be taken as a compliment. It means you have great hair." Callie shrugged, stroking the adorable dragon who cooed and cuddled. "You can always shave off that foot-tall cactus."

A snarl went on his face, a warning to not push herself and his dominant nature. Her smart mouth always landed her in some serious trouble. "As I said, you come anywhere near me with a razor and I'll rape you."

Now her eyes rolled, "Don't you do that already?"

"I don't hear you complain about it." He smirked, all smug and feeling macho.

"What part of "No I don't want to", "Hiei, you are too rough", "damn it, can't I have a headache every so often" doesn't come off as complaining?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I meant during. You're always stubborn before." Now that his hair was free from the clutches of the spirit dragon he laid back down in his original spot. "And after seeing those things, I am now confident all of that before had just been you playing hard to get."

Her turned the apple red once more, "I already told you, Keiko picked them out for me!"

Hiei smirked, "I struggle to believe you. I have always known you were a perverted little monkey. And after all this time of you staring at my ass, I finally have solid proof of your perverse ways."

"UGH! I'll kill you! I swear, one day I am going to knock some teeth out of your head." She held up her fist to show how serious she was. Of course the threat wasn't all that impressive to the fire-demon.

Hiei just closed his eyes in disbelief, getting comfortable for the night. He wanted to get rid of that hole that was burned in his stomach thanks to the acid he consumed by Kurama. Maybe his mate was right, maybe he really needed to get control over his pride.

Seeing he wasn't trembling in fear, she got up to her feet and stomped off in a tantrum. It was time to get ready for bed. Callie wasn't use to going out all day and moving non-stop. She was exhausted and ready to pass out, even if it was just around 8:30.

She figured Celeste would be doing the same.

A small smile went on her face at the memory of the blond-girl finally making a connection with them. True, there didn't seem to be a huge difference but now they would be able to talk with her and things will be easier to understand now that they knew of her past. At least now the girls would be able to connect with her on some level.

It was a great step for them to all become one close family.

But despite the fact that they knew and understood what was happening in her head doesn't mean they were just going to accept her cold shoulder or her 'holier than thou' attitude. They already have enough of that with Hiei, and so many of the other demons have vanity issues.

Yawning, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind for now. She needed to get ready for bed, all of this could be thought about later.

Using the facilities she washed her hands and then turned on the shower. She smiled, looking forward to the steamy hot water to relax her tired muscles. Brushing her teeth, flossing, and using the mouth-wash her mouth was all minty fresh by the time the temperature was hot enough.

She stripped herself down and got in, shuddering a bit in happiness. "Ah...much better." It was the perfect way to end such a good day. It was always fun to see Keiko manhandle about three other women just to get a pair of skinny jeans.

The rumors were true; she was downright monstrous when she was shopping.

A squeal escaped her lips when hands came out of no where and went around her waist and stomach. Covering her heart from fear she glared at the hands, "S-Stop doing that! Damn ninja." She blushed, seeing he wanted to take a shower with her.

He was in a seductive mood.

It didn't look like sleep was going to be coming to her as fast as she had originally thought.

Hiei had to chuckle, "It's too fun to stop. You are just so easy to sneak up on." He smirked and gave her shoulder a kiss and a purr.

Oh dear, really seductive Hiei.

It was obvious what he was in the mood for as he began to use his hands to trace over her curves. He nuzzled his nose into the crook over her neck, taking a deep breath of her natural scent and the soap that was being used on her skin. It was a sweet, clean smell, one that he always enjoyed and one that could always ease him. After such a day, he really could use some intimate time with his woman.

"I don't like it when you leave me." He confessed, using her shoulder as a pillow, his calloused hands roaming over her hips, his thumb brushing over the dip where her hip met her thigh.

She blinked before smiling bashfully, "Sorry. But you know we need to spend some time apart."

"No we don't." He grumbled, still nuzzled into her shoulder. "Don't use that human-psychological crap."

Callie had to laugh. Him and his need to constantly be around each other. Who would've guessed that a man like Hiei, Mr. I don't need companionship, would have a need to constantly touch someone. "Just a few months ago you couldn't wait to get me off of you. Now it's the opposite. What happened to all of that?"

He had to blush at that, "Shut the hell up."

"It's cute! You're the clingy one now. My, my the tables have turned." She cackled, being oh so evil. "I say this is beautiful irony. All those months of you making fun of me and leading me on...sucks don't it?"

Hiei growled, "I thought I apologized for all of that."

She shrugged, getting some shampoo in her hands to give the grumpy hedgehog a good clean. "Words. You know there will need to be a lot more than that to make up for it all." She gave him a good-humored smile as she moved over to face him, holding up the soapy hands. "Turn around. Time to bathe the doggy!"

"I fucking hate you." He hissed but did as told, wanting some one on one attention. He wouldn't admit it out-loud but he liked this pampering. He had been without such gentle attention all his life. He's found himself getting rather addicted to it now that he had been introduced to it.

Callie grinned as she gave him a good scrub in his thick gravity-defying hair. "Such a baby at times. You can get so sensitive and whinny." She giggled when he made more noises of anger. "See? There is the proof, right there."

"It's your doing."

"You blame everything on me. Can't you take the blame for once?" She huffed as she bathed him some more.

"No."

Callie pouted, shaking her head at his temper; besides his pride they really needed to work on that little aspect of his personality as well. "Such a baby." She repeated as she then sprayed his hair with water, grinning as she then took the shower head and sprayed him with water. Now she had to start laughing at his grumpy face.

Hiei growled and grabbed the shower-head out of her hands and did the same thing.

"Kyah!" She yelped, trying to slap his attack away.

"That is pathetic. What have we been working on for weeks?" He sneered, spraying her again. "You're slapping like a little bitch."

She glared at him, sniffling, "I am not!" She wiped her face, snorting some of the water that had gone up her nose.

"You're not blocking, striking, or avoiding. You are taking the hit and slapping." He shook his head in disappointment, "It is as I said; you can't defeat a cardboard box."

"I can too!" She sniffed again, wiping her eyes from the harsh steams of water. "I already said I am going to be one of those hot fighting babes."

He snorted in disbelief, "You will never be described as "hot" unless you have a fever or you are literally on fire."

Her jaw dropped, "I-I am somewhat physically attractive!"

"Uh-huh," He grunted sarcastically. "Before you were thirty pounds under weight, now you are about thirty pounds over weight. Your face looks like a deformed monkey." He then sprayed her butt, making her yelp before she could whine at the insult. "This isn't too bad."

"P-Perverted j-jackass." She squeaked, eyes all watery from his cruel mouth. Hiei really struggled saying anything kind. He would just spew out some of the most insensitive things!

"You whine that I don't compliment your looks, then when I give you something you get insulted." He tilted a brow.

"You sprayed my butt! T-That isn't a compliment."

He sneered, "What is it with women? You ask for one thing and then wail when you get it."

"I wanted to hear I was pretty, not that my butt was enjoyable."

Hiei gave her a look before he went back to cleaning her up, not about to be baited into complimenting her. He was a brutally honest man and while he was attracted to her he did not find her the prettiest girl around. Hell, all the girls were more beautiful than his mate. Even the hag when she was younger.

Ok...true, she wasn't that bad looking. He was saying things that weren't entirely true just to make her cry. It was his awkward way of flirting. His romantic tendencies were, though he wasn't aware of it, at the level of a adolescent boy. You make the girl you like cry and it was true love.

Besides, he wasn't attracted to Callie because of her looks. It was because of her...personality? Really he questioned why he wanted to be with her so badly. Was he really that insane to be in love with a woman like this? She was loud, obnoxious, slow-minded, a bit dingy...and he was in love with her.

Shaking his head, he decided not to think about it too much, it would clearly just confuse him since there was no way he could find an answer. She was just too quirky and too opposite of him. How was it that a man like himself fell for a girl like her?

The world may never know.

With a grunt, he leaned back into his original position and nuzzled himself into her neck, purring again. Why would he waste time on thinking when he was naked in the shower with his equally naked mate? He was a smart boy...he knew when to turn his brain off and to have some fun.

With another seductive purr he decided to go for the attack and push her up against the wall.

It was another hour till Hiei was satisfied enough for the night. "Now," He muttered into her neck, watching as she came down from her peak (third time he was proud to say), before he let her feet touch the floor again. "You need to go to bed."

The poor brunette just groaned a little into his shoulder.

Hiei smirked, "Tired there?"

"Bite me." She grumbled, still trying not to slobber over him after that experience.

He smirked even more as he turned the shower off, and picked up the towels to dry them both off. He didn't want her going to bed wet. "I believe I already did." He picked her up and took her out of the restroom to their bedroom.

"Must everything I say be sexual to you?" She asked with a big yawn, getting into her pajamas. Once dressed she snuggled up against him, she was too tired to care any more. All she wanted to do was be in bed and sleep.

"You're the one who makes it come off that way." He countered, picking her up and placing her in bed. Hiei even went on and tucked her in. It was during their most intimate moments, locked in their own room and bed that he was able to let all his walls come down and show tenderness that had frozen up since the moment his family dropped him off a cliff.

"Do not..." She grumbled, already nodding off. Having such a long day of shopping followed by a few round of lovemaking had her very wiped out.

"We'll argue about this after you rest." Hiei said as he covered her up, grumbling when that damn dragon, once again, made a bed out of his hair. He was going to need to get his mate to put a stop to that. It was acceptable at first considering the poor premature baby needed a lot of sleep and felt comfort near him. But this had gone on for long enough.

"Uh-huh..." Already it looked like she was about to start drooling.

"Will you just go to sleep already?" He snapped, tired of watching her nod in and out, her stubbornness and need to stick with a fight keeping her up.

"Ok...You're gonna stay, right?" She whispered, setting off into her dreamland.

"Yes." He responded back, holding her close. "I'm going to stay here."

* * *

><p>Celeste wasn't the most approachable person in the world. She was pretty irritable on most hours of the days. But presently, she was about ready to throw one of her biggest hissy-fits of the century. Here she was, at the breakfast table, being forced to eat oatmeal (of all gross things), getting ready for a miserable day, surrounded by other miserable people, except for one over-the-top happy girl. It was enough to drive her insane on a normal day...<p>

And she was experiencing this before seven in the morning. Right before the experience of...

"First day, first day, it is time for the first day!" A rambunctious Callie sang as she danced around, her breakfast already finished and she was all dressed and ready. "I can't believe it! It's finally the first day of school. Aren't you all just as excited?" She squealed out, eyes sparkling.

Of course the answer to that question was no.

They all were much like Celeste, groaning into their healthy breakfast. They had all gotten so use to the idea of sleeping in that now that they were being introduced to this new schedule, even these most upbeat of individuals looked like zombies.

"This sucks..." Terrance yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I forgot how this feels." He had only been in school till eleventh grade before he had to drop.

"Hmph, I have never had to have such an experience." Celeste looked over her nails again, pushing the oatmeal away. "I would rather continue living life without it."

"Well...it does give us something to do since so many are at school themselves." Maverick inputted, giving off his own yawn.

It has been a few weeks since their big Boys and Girls party and now it was the fall, time for the school to start up again. Yaaaay...The only ones who seemed excited about this was Keiko, the nerd, and Callie, the weirdo.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are all at class." Maverick continued, munching on his toast while throwing some blueberries into his oatmeal. "And since he graduated, Kurama is now a teaching assistant at his school to get some extra cash. Shizuru also has a job. And everyone else appears to be doing something concerning training for Koenma." He took a big bite, knowing they would need to be filled with energy for the day.

"And we're not the only one's going to school like this." Joshua decided to pipe in. "Yukina is being taught by Myouga and other healers on how to get better to help us in the future. Botan as well, she is really strengthening her combat and healing skills. So...erm...I think it is only right we do the same." He was starting to be a bit more assertive then before.

"Suck up." Celeste huffed, not pleased they were trying to guilt her to do this.

"Come on, we were bound to get bored eventually with doing nothing but napping, eating, and training. And it really seems like this is gonna help our family." Maverick tried again, not too put off by the idea of school since he had been learning already. Because he was, technically, dead he didn't need the rest like the others did. So he was thrown into learning about his new job within the first few weeks. Luckily, Koenma thought it would be nice to not let him be too overwhelmed at first and just started off with flying, getting to know the Gate, and some very standard rules and procedures. Now it was time to hit the books hard and provide use to the team.

Though not excited about studying, Maverick will say he is so ecstatic about helping out his new family in any way he can. He was more than ready to start doing something back for this group.

Of course there was Callie, who was still bouncing around, and the most excited about al of this. Her brown eyes were sparkling. How could she not be happy about this? Finally she could start doing things to make her smart and less bored during the day. All she could do when she was about to get on a fruit hat and sing "Cabin Fever" was bake and even that was reaching its limit.

More so because a majority, particularly the girls, were finding their "Lets Drop the Lovehandles" campaign was failing with cookies, tarts, and cakes all around. And Hiei didn't like the idea of her being around something sweet; says her will-power was lacking too much. But now she finally had a way to pass her time without making every fat with sweet butter.

She wanted to get all dressed in a school uniform, get a apple, and skip off to school. Of course had she done that, Hiei would've said he didn't know her and avoided her the rest of the day. And she didn't want him to do that when she will want to hurry back home and talk about things like a hyperactive four year old.

"Runt, don't get so excited. It's school. Nothing that impressive." Terrance said, seeing her getting ready to jump up and down. "Even if it's demon school—it's still school."

"B-But it is very cool. I have been out of it for a long time. We're going to have so much fun!" She cheered, getting prepared to dance again.

"Er...don't get so excited just yet." Maverick warned, placing a hand on her head. "You might get a bit disappointed. We all have gotten use to being a bit lazy, being able to sleep and have fun. We're going to be doing a lot of work." He should know, he had already gotten a small taste of it and it wasn't all that awesome.

"But...but...school!" She whined.

"Ok, ok, ok..." Maverick shook his head, a bit amused about her attitude. What right did he have to ruin this fun for her? If she wanted to be excited let her."I guess we just need to wait for our demon brethren to give us the ok to head out." He took his bowl to the sink, looking ready to head out.

He still had about a year or two till he could open up a portal. It called for a lot of magic and training and he hasn't gotten his power fully released yet. So they couldn't just go off on their own.

Besides, they were in the presences of some overprotective nut-jobs.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see who will let us get out. You know, us pups need permission."

The brunette had to sulk, Maverick spoke truth. She will be needing Hiei's permission to leave. He'll need to check up on her from head to foot, ensure that the few minutes she has had away from him at breakfast didn't traumatize or hurt her. Then he will need to flirt and pick a fight (multiple times), urge her to stay home and in the bedroom, before going over more safety issues, pick another fight, before she would finally be able to leave.

Probably should go on and get started on that so they wouldn't be late on their first day.

"Hmph," She pouted, "Stupid self-centered butthead. He couldn't care that we will be late."

"It is very rude to speak about your mate behind his back." Hiei grunted from behind her, scaring the poor thing. He smirked when she jumped, not expecting him to appear right behind her and hear her little pout. She deserved it, the brat. She needs to stop badmouthing him and start getting submissive.

Hiei pulled at the hair that was growing back, the dark strands curling at her scalp. It was darker than it had been originally, she would need to be out in the sunlight for a while until it would be back to it's normal lighter hue. He looked forward to yanking at them again.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he scowled at the rest of them. He wished they weren't around so he could steal his mate off.

"Shut up..." She grumbled, giving him an elbow for pulling her hair and scaring her again. She rubbed her head a bit feeling it prickle a bit. Him and his weird fetish with hair pulling.

Red eyes rolled, looking her over. He was very displeased that she would be so eager to leave his side again. Why was she so hell-bent in being stubborn and independent? What happened to his clingy, dependent girl who seemed ready to cry every time they were away from each other? Couldn't he have that annoyance back? It was better than the one ready to be alone and out with friends.

Of course Kurama had warned him of this, that Callie was growing up and would want to experience things a bit more after her terrible experience. Besides the honeymoon stage was over, now she was ready to go and have some fun away from him.

Hiei had been one grumpy dragon at that.

He had been taking care of his brainless monkey for over a year now. What was he to do during the day if she was gone? The last time few times he was alone had been hell; the first when she had been taken from him by those disgusting doctors. The next when he had to go through the torture of a "man's bonding time".

Both made him shudder.

Now she was going to be away from his side for hours, daily?

"We're heading out now." He snapped, in a very foul mood.

"Hehe, what?" Terrance laughed a bit, "You'll be the one playing chauffeur for us today? That's a surprise. Don't hit me!" He yelped, flinching back when it looked like Hiei was about to throw him through the window. The man then paused at what he did and cursed, "Damn! Did it again." He sulked, finding himself still acting like a pussy when one of the big-dogs looked ready to throw him down. He had a long way to go in the toughness department.

There was no way he was going to be able to even lift up a fist to any of them for over a hundred years. And he was going to have to fight one of them to be initiated into the group?

This truly sucked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He snapped, displeased he was the one who had to do this. All he had said to the group the night before was that he didn't feel comfortable having his mate away from him and felt uncomfortable about her safety. Somehow that led to him "asking" to be the one who would be the bus-driver.

"Someone is grumpy..." Maverick muttered to Terrance only to get smacked by Hiei. "Shutting up!" He yelped, pouting a little though then said "You did prove my point..." And then he was smacked again. "OW!"

"Keep your mouth shut." Hiei growled, with a twitch as he shoved the two boys in the portals first. He hoped they broke their noses as they fell in. There was no way he was going to be some sort of parent for these brats. He'll make sure the time he was stuck with them is miserable.

"Go in." Neither Joshua nor Celeste needed the order again, not wanting to get smacked or hurt in some way.

"You're so mean..." Callie sighed, watching her friends enter in, afraid of her mate. "Why are you like this to them?"

"If I'm miserable everyone else should be as well." He muttered, nudging her in, being far more gentle than he had been with the rest of them.

"Such a bitter man." She shook her head as she went in after the other pups. She left the temple and her foot stepped on to the slick marble floor of the Gate. The usual hustle and bustle didn't meet them as many of the ogres had been transferred to another Gate or department, only those few who were loyal to Koenma remain.

"Get walking."

"Is it just me or does Hiei sound like one of those evil guards or kidnappers from movies?" Terrance grumbled to his friend and typical partner in crime.

"Stop your fucking whispering."

"Nope, not just you." Maverick huffed back.

As they walked forward, doing what the mean demon said, they were avoided by most all of the remaining workers. Everyone who saw the sour expression on Hiei's face knew to run in the opposite direction to avoid getting their faces melted off.

All but one. This small, brave one walked straight up to him. He was small in size, and the color of a old lemon. His face was shriveled up, much like a frog who ate the fruit that match his color. His garments were very old fashion Japanese style his own sour expression nearly rivaled Hiei's.

"Please, if there is a God, tell me this is not a teacher." Maverick begged.

"Hiei-san," The small creature began, looking only to the black-haired male. "I am Asono. A teacher of the students."

"God damn it, son of a bitch, piss and hotdogs, clam-face, dog-smelling..." Everyone lost track after that random curse of the to-be-deity. Seems he was quite displeased that his prayer was ignored.

"I see the students have arrived." Asono noted, still not bothering with looking at the others. Though the foul tone he took signaled he heard all of Maverick's whining and was not pleased with what he had to deal with. "If you all will follow me. I will give you a quick tour of where everyone will be studying, go over a bit of the curriculum, and we shall then begin the work."

"Pig-snot, grape sucking toad, bitch, bitch, bitch..." Maverick was still sprouting his awkward curses as he stomped down the hall. "Wanted a hottie-hot-hot ready to jeopardize her job for me."

"My god, you are disgusting." Celeste scrunched her nose up. "What is it with you and sex?"

"Male. Think of sex every seven seconds." He explained, still huffing as they followed this creature.

"It would do these students well to keep their mouths shut when someone of greater knowledge is speaking." Asono noted aloud, moving forward through the long maze of the Gate. He stopped at one hall-way, and pointed down; it had a dead end that had a door on it. On each opposite walls were three other doors. "This is where the students will be. The portal may be opened up in this spot from now on." And with that turned down the hall, still expecting them to follow after.

"Man...this is sucking." Terrance winced, not very fond of this tutor of theirs.

"This first door on the left is a private entrance to the library. Within it you will find three tables have been set up for the students to use just for studying." He opened the door to have the pups be reacquainted with the sight of the massive library that seemed to be the size of a small university campus.

It was four stories tall and filled floor to ceiling with texts; historical, cultural, how-to's, political, myths, stories...pretty much everything was covered in this library. There were sections for the human, demon, and spirit world alike.

Hiei did not get closer, memories flooding back to him; a thinner him, struggling from nearly three months of suffering, sitting in a dark corner, watching horrific tapes...it was a place he would enjoy not going back to.

"Now, this room across from the library has been made out to be a quiet-area. We all have been made aware of the health-issues of the students and have this place set up for them in case they start to feel weak during the day." The size of this room was not nearly as impressive as the library, it was just a typical size room.

The contents were certainly more appealing; it was dark and cool within the room. There were three beds set up for them to come in and nap. There was even a mini-fridge, a small kitchenette area, and a TV.

"Of course, they are only allowed to use this room if feeling sick. The fridge is stocked with water and other items to help with exhaustion or nausea. The same with the cabinets; only medicine. We have heard some need some noise or a relaxer when falling asleep," That would be Terrance, "so a TV is here solely as a recourse, not entertainment."

The group groaned a bit at that.

Hiei gave his mate a nudge, "You have better use this." This was a bit of a relief. At least her health would be tended too during this. Now he just had to make sure the stubborn girl actually used it.

She stuck her tongue out at him but knew she needed to do as told, it was for her own good. Though she would prefer to be able to not need to rest so much soon. She was feeling better and better as the days went by, but Hiei was still so paranoid that he didn't want her to go long without taking some time to rest.

"These last four rooms on the opposite walls are the classrooms. The two rooms on the left side of the hall are for your human studies; math, science, grammar, English, Japanese, and other such times." Asono turned and looked at the opposite side, "These here will be the classrooms that will provide the knowledge of the Spirit and Demonic studies. This will cover more political, historical, and cultural items."

Sounded like pure hell to most within the group.

"Now, this final room is special." He looked to the door that was at the very end of the hall. "It is a training room. This is where your spiritual powers will be released and looked after."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "I am the one who is training my mate."

"They are to release spirit energy within here, Hiei-san." Asono replied, not missing a beat despite how scary Hiei could be. "They need to be trained in every possible way. While you and the rest of the group are training them for the field, this room will be more of a scientific study. Their powers will be measured, tested, and broken down so that they may get a better grasp at what is happening within them."

He turned and looked at the demon, it seemed he had more respect for Hiei than the rest of them, "It is very risky for them to fully release their powers out in the open. Even within Genkai's grounds, certain...political forces might see it as an excuse to take control over the land and group. To avoid any of that, Koenma-sama decided to open up this section of the Gate to them." He chuckled, it sounded as dried up as his raisin-face looked. "Basically he is allowing them a safe-place for them to be clumsy with their abilities. Smart man my prince is."

Well, at least there was no doubt whom he was truly loyal too.

"We are not taking over your training. Simply letting them push at their boundaries without any consequences."

The fire-demon did not look convinced, it was impossible to gain his trust so easily after all. Neither was it easy to get on his good side when it sounds like you were trying to take some of his control over his mate. He did not want to share the position of teacher with anyone except maybe those within the pack.

Sensing the tension, Asono moved on, "To ensure their health and comfort, their time will be split between here and the temple."

Hiei grunted, still not pleased with all of this. He would much rather have her at the Temple and not at the Gate. He did not hold much trust for this place. Politicians were not his friend and he was no where near ready to forgive them for how his mate's situation was handled.

"Their day is to start at 8 and will end at 4 in the afternoon." He explained, ignoring their gaping faces. They all seemed stunned they had to be there for so long studying. "We expect them to be here to learn and there will be no interruption for that."

Now he opened up one of the classroom doors to have the group peek into what would be their prison. It looked like a typical classroom; desks, a dry-erase board, and bookshelves with books they would be studying. There were no windows, so it seemed very contained and suffocating.

Hiei gave worried look to his mate who was claustrophobic. He also knew the others didn't appreciate being in a closed-up room with no windows. It would be a bit tense for them.

_'I-I'll be fine.'_ She whispered back through their mental connection, smiling at him.

_'This is another reason why I don't want you here.'_ He said, _'This place is uncomfortable for you.'_

_'I'm not that big of a baby. I'll be fine.'_ She pouted back, trying to get him out of her mind so she could concentrate on what was being said.

"Because of how long they are to be here, each will be provided lunch and snacks throughout the day." Asono said.

"What are we, three?" Celeste muttered to herself.

If Asono heard her he didn't make any note of it, "Despite the exceptions that will be made for their circumstances and health, this will be a school and they will be treated as students. We expect a great amount of respect for what we are doing for them. There will be no spoiled attitude allowed here."

Hiei smirked, liking the idea that these stuck up brats will be given scoldings. He wished he could see the blond-bitch get what she deserved. He has not very fond of her yet.

"Now," He cleared his throat, "We are to begin. We are already behind by a few minutes. Hiei-san, you may return to the Temple now if you wish." He gave a bow to the demon before he, finally, turned to the students. "Enter into the classroom and take your seats. We are to begin now."

The pups gave pleading looks to Hiei, begging to be saved.

He just smirked, not about to show any mercy. "Get in there."

With dejected looks they all, slowly, followed after lemon-face into the classroom, taking their seats.

Callie remained with Hiei holding on to her hand, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, "Yes. You already know this is what's the best." She giggled and gave him a small punch, "Don't worry so much about me! Besides, you always tease me that I am dumb." She gave him a hug, beaming up at him. "You worry too much. I'll be perfectly safe. This is the chance for you to go and train like you use to. You can take time for yourself and have fun...in the most legal, bloodless way a psychotic, murdering, sadistic man can."

He gave her an insulted look, "I am not psychotic."

"Uh-huh." She then grinned, "You can have fun without me, right?"

"Don't get so smug you moron." He snapped, getting a bit embarrassed. He was not that clingy.

"Ha! You're so cute when you're so grumpy." She grinned, giving his toned stomach a poke. "I'm teasing." She giggled again, "Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine." She gave him kiss, "See you later Hiei!" And then she hurried into the classroom, looking excited about doing this. She wanted to take part of school again, so this whole thing was exciting.

She seemed to be the most oblivious to lemon-face's distaste for them all.

Hiei sighed as he watched her leave, stumbling a bit. She did have a point in that he could train a lot. He could use this frustration and do a hard work out. Of course the stress and worry he would feel the next few hours would do well as fuel.

He had better stay near that ungodly contraption the blue-haired bimbo gave him in case the brunette needed him sometime throughout the day.

'I swear, I am going to kill that woman for what she has done to me.' A vow that seemed to be daily thought but there has yet to be be anything to go with it. 'She better suffer today for what she has done to me.'

And with that he hurried back to get the day started so he may be able to get to training and distract himself enough.

The poor trees on the Temple grounds...

* * *

><p>The week had gone by at a turtle's pace.<p>

Yusuke and the rest were use to balancing life at school and saving the fate of all of humanity. They were pros in doing homework, studying, training, and goofing off.

The poor pups were not having as easy of a time.

Their schedule was insane! They each had to get up before sunrise to do an hour's workout to warm up and get their bodies set for the day. They went through a different 'teacher' each day. All of those within the Reikai Tantei were taking turns to give the students new workout routines and training their bodies, minds, and powers. And some were a bit more sadistic than others...so some days would be harder to move to class than others.

Now each of them were forced into the strict diet a certain monkey-ish girl had to go through for them to stay healthy and be in great shape. All fast food and really heavy, greasy, starchy goodness were stripped from their meals during the week.

Poor Callie received a lot of glares since it seemed her mate was the one who corrupted the other teachers into this diet.

After a workout and an annoyingly healthy breakfast, they were all whisked to the Gate to begin their studies. Though, most were, grateful, it wasn't as fun as a certain brunette had hoped it would be. Their school day was about an hour longer than Keiko's and the rest of the "normals" who were attending High School. Due to most of them missing a majority of their High School education, they had to cover a lot of those classes as well.

Callie was so, SO relieved that she was just behind by a few months and didn't have to take those classes with her fellow Pill-Takers. And while things weren't as exciting as she had hoped, she was near tears when she was able to catch up with Keiko and Kuwabara (Yusuke didn't really count since he went to school to sleep) and was now a senior. She will be able to 'graduate' with them.

It also meant she was ahead of the other pups with some other studies as well. Though she didn't want to sound proud, she had been feeling a bit left-behind with how everyone else was advancing in their powers and combat skills.

Who would've thought she would actually excel over others in school?

Terrance needed a bit of reviewing, it would only be about a month or two and he would be up to Callie's level and joining her for her classes.

The school-day for her typically started with the human-studies first, she took Math, English, History, and Science on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Tuesday and Thursday she did Japanese and Japanese History. After her human studies she would be tossed around from one different lesson to another; The Gate's history, culture, politics, etc were Asono's classes. She would then have to go and learn about the Makai...and that my friends was a lot to learn about.

The others had a similar schedule only their was on a lower-grade level.

After that long day they were brought back to the Temple where they were expected to do homework and study for about two to three hours. Then it was another work-out time for about another three. Followed by dinner, they were usually in bed and passed out before ten strikes.

They were now so grateful it was the weekend and that they only had a few classes to go to and their normal work-out routine. Finally they can get some good TV-time back in their lives!

Of course...that was AFTER they still did two hours of studying.

"How class goin for tha lot'a ya?" Chuu asked, coming into the family-room/study-hall from the kitchen, seeing the pups were sprawled out with their heads in books. He smirked as he took a swig from his soda, seeing their hungry looks for the artificial corn-starch. Too bad they were still forced on the diet. "Looks like a lot of work there."

"Ugh! My head is about to implode." Terrance wailed dramatically, gripping the side of his temples. "I am learning math, grammar, science, and all that normal school stuff." He motioned to many books opened to one side of him. "Then I am getting acquainted with philosophy and political science. How to argue, how to lead, how to speak publicly." He used his thumb to point to the pile behind him. "The history, culture, and facts of both humans AND demons." He now pointed to the left side of him. "And before me are books about spirit, demonic, and human energy. What it is, how it works, how to use it...it's driving me insane!"

"You should feel lucky you don't have extra work." Maverick grunted as he looked over his own texts for being a Deity. There were maps he had to memorize, codes, traditions, how to handle wayward spirits, it was a lot of cool stuff...if it wasn't written in the most boring way ever. "Not too mention so many of these books seem a little biased." He held up one of the many Makai History books he received. "Also very incomplete."

Chuu laughed as he took the book from the boy, "Don't surprise me none. Shouldn't to you lot either." Of course they all knew the disdain those part of Spirit World had for Yusuke and fellow demons. "And our world is big. Very big. With a long history."

Terrance hit his head on the table, groaning, "I think I am calling for a break. I can't fit any more information into my skull. Even the demon-stuff which I find super cool. I think the fuzzy-one needs one too. She is having a mental breakdown trying to read the math-book." He nodded to where Callie was, and indeed, it looked like she was about to break down crying as she looked over the book. She had been studying it for hours and still couldn't decipher its code.

Chuu had to laugh again, "Not even a week and already you pups are reaching your limit." He crossed his burly arms, looking amused. "Right then, my cue to take you," he reached over and plucked Terrance from his sitting position, holding him like a cat. "out to train."

"C-Can't I have a nap first?"

"Nope!" Chuu grinned as he dragged his pup outdoors to do more physical training.

The other demons in the house were having far too much fun piling on more torture for the pups.

Weren't they suppose to be out of the freshman hazing age?

"Hmph! I bet that means soon the others will be coming in for us." Celeste saved her place and closed the books up. "I am going to hide in my room. If you knew what was best, Josh, you would do that same." And then she sauntered off to go and hide out from working.

There was still a lot of progress yet to be obtained with the blonde, but she did seem to be getting a _little_ better.

"I think I will avoid punishment." Josh whispered after the girl left. "I'll stay here till Kurama or Jin comes to get me." When Kurama was unable to train the boy, the other red-head of the group took over to teach him defensive and offensive moves. Kurama says that Josh could learn well from anyone because it wasn't guaranteed he will be able to control plants. So until he shows sign of such ability Josh didn't need to learn so much from Kurama alone.

Maverick poked at his books, "I wish I was learning to fight some more too."

"You will learn more." Joshua comforted with a smile, "But I heard you have a great amount of spirit energy. You were one of those who could see spirits before the situation."

"Yeah, heard that too." He grunted sarcastically, writing down some more notes for the history test that would on that next Monday. "They hope I will be able to provide attacks, healing, and defenses with energy more so than with combat. Which really sucks! I wanted one of those mega-cool weapons or to be able to kick some major butt." He punched straight at the air, imagining it was an opponent.

"But look at what the others are able to do with their power. They can kick butt without even touching the person. Maybe you could be like a psychic or something." The other boy tried again. "You know...uuh..." He racked his brain from all the animes Shiori and Terrance were teaching him. "Like the attacks in Dragonball Z!"

"Yeah...guess that would be pretty cool." He tapped at his notes and looked over to the girl in the hat who was still fretting over a math problem she didn't know for the homework.

Maverick wasn't sure how he felt that these lessons were so much like normal school. Sure their teachers were spirit guides, ogres, and demons...but it felt so normal! They had homework, classrooms at the Gate, a study-room here, libraries, tests, quizzes, and lunch. Hell, they would be getting progress reports, grades, and report cards! It sounded like if they failed something, a higher up in the pack would have to SIGN it.

He didn't know what he expected but it sure wasn't this.

"Still never thought I would be doing all of this though." He jumped, startled, when his wristwatch started to vibrate and beep. With a groan he glared at his friend, "I think our teachers planned it for all of us to have training at the same time. I am being called back to the Gate to do some flying lessons." Sighing he picked himself up, giving the two remaining kids a pat on the head.

"Don't worry yourself too much fuzzy. You'll get it. Later Josh." And then he went back to the Gate, praying that his teacher at least had a nice rump he could stare at.

Joshua sighed, deciding he will continue to study for the time being. He was not going to risk his health by trying to avoid doing work. That would just earn himself four extra laps around the "track" of Genkai's property. And he really did not want to experience that. He, like a lot of those within the group, appreciate being incredibly lazy and would currently rather be a fat-ass than be in shape.

"Your brain still alive there?" Josh asked, wincing at the sight of the girl who was foaming at the mouth, drying from the equation overload.

"She's just being dramatic."

Joshua tried his best not to jump, but it was hard when Hiei never lets his presence be known until he chose to. The guy was a bloody ninja! A ninja who was like 1000x scarier than normal ninjas.

"Idiot," The demon walked past the boy, not giving him much acknowledgment. Hiei typically only had eyes for a select few. And forget your existence if Callie was around. The man had a bit of an obsessive clinginess with the girl. "Stop blubbering. We're going to train."

She looked horrified, "N-Now? B-But...my head hurts."

Even Joshua, who was known for complaining every so often as well, found that was one of the worst excuses yet. Callie was definitely the baby of the group, Hoshiko probably beat her just due to her age.

"Don't care." He then yanked her up and dragged her off, leaving Joshua to his lonesome.

Shaking his head, the young man sighed as he closed up his books and moved on to the next subject. He wanted to make sure to pass the upcoming test. There was no way he was going to disappoint this family he has. Not after being without one for so long.

He stiffened and looked over his shoulder, seeing a smiling red-head.

"You're getting better at sensing." Kurama noted.

Joshua shrugged, "Not really. I can't sense Hiei at all."

"Hiei is a man who will always be on guard. When he walked in, his presences was as relaxed as it will probably ever get. But eventually you will get to the point where you can sense him as well. It just takes a lot of training and getting to know him." Kurama sat down, picking up a book as he skimmed through it, looking amused. Like the rest of them, he saw the obvious bias, stereotypes, and hypocrisy within the words.

"It will take a lot of training then." He sighed, "I dunno...all of this studying...is it really worth it?" The boy then looked a bit panicked, "Not that I am complaining o-or anything."

Kurama laughed, waving off his worries, "I know it doesn't seem that way now. But we would rather you learn this way than get a crash-course like Kuwabara and Yusuke and...well a good majority of the group had to experience. Many of these things even our esteemed leader doesn't know." Reminding the vengeful fox, he will need to force Yusuke to start doing some homework. "So while yes, the studying seems..."

"Overbearing, frustrating, over-dramatic, and one-sided."

"Yes, all of that, there are many things in there that will help you. And by learning how our opponent thinks will enable us to fight against them easier. Politically and physically."

Joshua sighed, "I guess that makes sense...still...this is almost painful to read."

"Might as well take some humor from it." Kurama laughed again, "Better than getting angry. We all have had enough negative emotions and just want to enjoy some laid-back days before it's time to leave."

The former-human placed his pencil down, "What is up with that? I've heard all sorts of whispers but nothing really that sounds like the whole story."

"That will have to wait a bit. It is a big personal issue concerning Yusuke, so unless I get the personal ok from him, it would be outside of my power to tell you anything. It is also better to wait for everyone to be around to listen in. Only a few know the whole story, so it would be beneficial to tell it only once to such a large group."

Large group indeed. Kurama certainly was one of the wisest within the pack. He was able to think of things logically and point out things that are so obvious others might miss it. Joshua always felt very impressed and honored to know he was the one who had been allowed to receive his blood. It made him feel pretty special.

Kurama looked up first, making Joshua remember to always be aware. He scowled, remembering he needed to always stay constantly vigilant.

Yusuke came in, sighing, "Hey dudes, time to pick up the books."

A red brow tilted, "You're going to take over Joshua's training today?"

The young man couldn't help but feel a little excited about the idea. To be trained by the most powerful, the leader, sounded just too cool.

"Not today. Sorry buddy. But how about tomorrow?" He promised, seeing Joshua taking on a disappointed expression. "No one is going to be training today."

Kurama winced, "Sounds like bad news."

"I can't exactly say that. But...well...I think we all need to gather in the 'meeting room'," Yusuke started, "Koenma's coming."

* * *

><p>Koenma sat down, not even bothering to try and look cool. The prince looked exhausted. His face, which he typically kept pristine, was haggered, dry, and had some heavy dark bags under the eye. His hair, which was hardly ever unkempt, was flat and in tangles. Those lean shoulders of his were no longer straight and proud but sagging along with his posture. He looked so worn out.<p>

Shizuru came over and sat on the arm of the chair he was on, stroking his hair a bit. "You look like you could use a hard drink."

"A nap would be preferred." He sighed, "Don't mind me guys. This is nothing. I am here to finally go over the transfusions. It's about time for you guys to get prepared for them."

Kurama looked up at him, "You think it's about time now?"

"Yes." The prince nodded, "Now you all may recall, I said that it would be best for the most of you to wait to get this procedure. But since this was all explained during a rather...stressful time, I'll go over it again." He cleared his throat. "First, this will take a lot out of you. You will be rather weak and tired for, perhaps, a month...it varies depending on the person. But you guys might be too tired to go to school. I figure that you would rather do this around Christmas time when you have a break."

Keiko nodded in agreement, she didn't want to miss too much of her senior year.

"But we can't wait till right before you are exiled. You need to have the blood balanced and already starting some training. It will be safer for you once you enter the world." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Shizuru gratefully as she went behind him and gave him a massage. "You will want to go into the Makai as a demon and not a human."

"Makes sense to me." Kuwabara agreed.

"Now, the other reason is the sooner you get the procedure the sooner, or at least more set in stone, the date is." It didn't need to be elaborated on what date that was. "I know you all would rather stay here as long as possible. I mean most of you," he corrected hearing Hiei grunt.

"I have been wondering though, why did Shiori and the rest of Kurama's and Callie's family go on and get the procedure then?" Terrance asked, raising his hand like a good student.

"A few reasons. First is that...well...they are weak. It's nothing like any of them would be able to do anything to the world. Yes, there is a risk still, but not as much as say when Kuwabara gets changed. I was also concerned about their health. Even Keiko here has more spiritual awareness and a sort of...an awakening of her inner ability. That alone will help her in the transition more. But Shiori, Takuto, and Shuichi have all just be introduced into this world of yours. So it is a possibility that they would've been weaker or sicker for longer than a month. Luckily they are all doing well."

Kurama nodded, very relieved his family was accepting the blood and new life so well. He was still afraid he was in a good dream and would wake up one day. He was able to keep his family _and _pack together. It had always been a worry of his that he would have to separate from them sooner than he would like.

"And the last reason is Shiroi's pregnancy. It would be so much easier on her and her, then, unborn baby to get it done at that time. Hoshiko hadn't fully developed and it would be less risk for her then if she got it as a newborn. She would be born naturally as a demon, or somewhat as one."

Seemed to make sense to them. It would best for those who are least use to this world to be done first. They would probably need the most time to adjust. And whatever was the safest for little Hoshiko was something they will always be supportive of.

"Ok, so we understand this, lets get on to the other part." Yusuke motioned to get moving on to the rest of them who have yet to be transformed.

"So impatient." The royal grunted. "Ok, back to you guys. Well first we have each of your blood and have compared it to another demon who would be good as a donor. We will need to ask some of those others apart of Yusuke's ever growing kingdom."

The leader sighed, "Lets not go into that conversation at the moment." He was still a bit uncomfortable about that future of his.

"Right right, I was just letting you know that it's possible someone in your pack might get blood from someone else. But to know you can trust them." Koenma tried to keep his temper in check. Without good sleep and food it wasn't any surprise why he was about to snap someone's head off.

"I can probably find a way to get in contact with some of them. At the very least get Chuu or Jin to go give them a message." Yusuke nodded to his good pals who gave him a thumbs up in return, signaling they were all for it.

"Good. The sooner you do that the better. I would contact them myself but...well you know..."

"Yeah, you gotta keep up the whole image thing for a bit longer." Yusuke shrugged, no longer bothered by it. He at least understood that it was now for the pack and not because the prince was indecisive. "Don't worry about it. Besides, the guys back at the Makai will probably respond better to me or one of them."

Koenma nodded, "True. I would like to go on and get all of this done within the upcoming month. That way there are no surprises and we can get everything settled. Yusuke and the others were rushed into giving their blood, so this time we want it as stress-free as possible."

Kurama spoke up, "Sounds like that will be for the best. I like the idea of us all being better prepared than last time. I am sure on an upcoming weekend we can all make a trip to the Gate to get the blood-work done." He looked to his pack leader, making sure that was acceptable.

Yusuke grunted, "As long as I don't have to get up on a friggen Saturday."

"No promises," Koenma chuckled a little. "But I think that about covers that issue. Anyone have any questions about that?"

They all looked around the room, waiting to see if anyone had anything else to ask. Seeing there was no one concerned about the blood a new topic was up for grabs.

"Ok, maybe you can also explain all of this hush-hush business now." Maverick started. "We all get an idea now that we're going to be exiled. But in truth, that is all we know. Can we get a bit more detail?"

Koenma shared a look with Yusuke and nodded, "Yes, I think now would be time. It's not necessarily that we were hiding anything from all of you, but the situation is a bit complicated and things can change daily on what is happening. And I think you all know the basic of it."

"Yeah, that we are gonna be exiled to the demon world." Terrance scratched the back of his head.

"Right," The prince nodded. "Now, you know Yusuke's story and how he met everyone; that he was our Spirit Detective for about...I'd say two years."

"Give or take a few months. Hard to keep up with time when you are trying to live or your are forced to live as a hermit." The leader glared at his teacher for her teaching style. For the majority of those six months he trained under her he was hardly allowed near any type of device to let him keep up with the time.

"True dat." Terrance pumped up his fist for his brother in understanding.

"And you also now know that it was discovered his ancestor was a demon king and that due to fate, timing, and Yusuke himself that blood awoken and this is what you get." Koenma tilted a brow, "Not very impressive, I know." He ignored Yusuke flipping him off. "And because of that, he was rejected by my father and the Gate. They did not want any association with a demon, especially one who has the power to rule."

"Still hard to understand that." Joshua shook his head, "Why hate them? They have done so much for the Gate."

"I have said it before; my father views things in black and white. You're either a human, which is innocent and pure," He now ignored some gagging and sniggering of disbelief from the group, "or a demon which is sinister and evil. There is no in-between for him and for a few of those apart of my Gate and the other Gates. It is just a very old fashion view and since we can pretty much live forever the views don't change too fast."

"That blows." Maverick sighed.

"Indeed. So there have been a very tense standoff between Yusuke's team and my father. And yes, sadly I have been stuck in the middle refusing to choose a side till just recently." Koenma cleared his throat. "My father thinks that all demons, especially ones as powerful as the ones around here, should be locked in the Makai where the rest of the barbarians are."

"Nice." Celeste rolled her eyes, "So why hasn't the bastard done so?"

Keiko looked thoughtful, "Been curious about that myself. They have hated Yusuke for awhile now...why not do anything? Why not do anything to any of us?"

"Well to start of with Hiei and Kurama; Hiei was placed in here under my orders. This was his exile and punishment for his crime. Father was...ok with it for the most part because of the term punishment." He held up his hands to show he was defenseless when Hiei growled, not looking too pleased. "Kurama was reborn as a human in a way. He was hidden from our radar until he stole the mirror. Then he too was placed under my jurisdiction and sentenced to remain in the human world till his mother passed on from natural causes."

Kurama bowed his head in some gratitude for that original plan.

"So those two are still, in a way, my prisoners and they can't be touched. Nor would it be wise to given who they are. And most of you, including you Yusuke, are under eighteen and therefore underage. And some of you are far to weak to survive on your own in the Makai, and though you are demons now, you were humans once and it would be unfair to just throw you out. It is also very unwise to try and break up a pack."

Kuwabara took a side-ways glance at his three demon comrades who had gotten lost in their bloodlust after Callie had been taken. He had really seen firsthand what will happen should one make an attempt at that.

"So, right now Yusuke is seventeen and, therefore, still a child in world. He is a high-schooler and should not be placed in Makai as of yet. Not until he is a legal adult. And as the leader, if he stays the others must stay as well." Koenma finished the first part of the explanation, wanting it to be clear why they were not yet being forced to leave and how he bought them around eight months of life here.

"Wait, wait..." Yusuke shook his head, "So I risk my ass since I've been fourteen, save the world at least seven times, been publicly ridiculed by hordes of demons, been _killed_, seen my teacher _killed_, made friends and allies with powerful demons, solved messes the big-wigs couldn't...and they have never seen me as a friggen adult?"

"Nope." Koenma continued, "And that is a good thing. It is giving you guys extra time. If it wasn't for that view you could've already been forced out of here."

Yusuke snorted, "Overlooking all I mentioned above."

"Hn, if everyone wants to stay here so badly why no fight them off?" Of course Hiei couldn't see why they would want to stay. His home was so much better. "The soldiers who would come to force us all into the portal would be weak."

"Have to agree with Hiei," Suzaku noted, "They don't have the power or ability to push you into the portal. If you don't want to go, why would you have too?"

Koenma looked at Yusuke a moment, "We have discussed this, and I told him that if that is the route he wishes to take, I will stand beside him on it. Because you both are right. None of you should be forced to go. It isn't fair nor is it necessarily force since you all would be able to take on any of the soldiers they send to escort you."

"But," Yusuke sighed, "If I chose to do that, Koenma could be seen as a big enemy in the Gate and within the other Gates for the world. Right now he is going on a bit of a campaign to win a lot of support. And his dad isn't the only one who can be a little into tradition. If he goes against the command for us to be put into the Makai, he risks losing a lot of support."

"And that support will be really useful for later." Koenma finished. "Very useful due to a heavy factor over everything; the humans not only becoming aware of the demons, but living amongst them. I want to find a way to integrate everyone together in a peaceful, and controlled manner. Or as controlled as able. I won't be able to do that if I am not the one in charge. Dad will fight the two worlds meeting. He can't face the fact that this WILL happen eventually. And it will happen soon."

"Why is that?" Joshua asked.

"Different reasons. The barriers are weakening. Demons are getting stronger and smarter. Humans are becoming more aware. You all can't say you didn't think at least a couple of humans notice some odd happenings. Or that eventually all these talks of aliens," He had to bite back a grin, trying not to look at Hiei, "will eventually add up. Humans are not that dumb or incapable of feeling something is different. If we are able to do things in baby steps sever consequences can be avoided...or at least lessened."

"Like wars and such?"

"Exactly. Or even like mass pandemonium. Humans will panic and probably hurt or kill each other in riots of terror. We need to do it to avoid that. We also want to avoid as few of casualties as possible from both sides."

"So that's why you want us to control ourselves." Suzaku nodded, agree with such terms.

"Yes. But as I said; I am willing to find other routes to support you. I am on your side. And if all of you as a pack decide you want to fight, I will support you with that." Koenma smiled when Shizuru squeezed his shoulder. "You don't have to decide now. I don't want you guys to just say 'I'll go to the Makai' because you want to be a selfless martyr. I want all of you to talk about it. This is home for a lot of you. Or a place of fun for others. Once you leave...it will be years till you can come back, maybe even for little visits. You don't owe the Gate, myself, even humanity anything after what you all have done. This is something you have to talk and think about."

The group shared a look with each other. When he put it that way it did sound like this was something they should discuss and include Kurama's family in. They and Keiko had living relatives they would be apart from...for that long sounded painful.

"I think you are wise in telling us that," Kurama responded. "We will take your advice and talk this out. It isn't fair for any of us to be taken away from this world if we are not yet ready after what we have done for it."

Yusuke had an expression of being torn, but it lasted for a nano-second when he saw Keiko and knew his hero-days were over. It was time for him to take on his new role as a demon leader. He thought of _his _people, not others.

"Well I am glad you all can agree with me there. It's nice to have some support." He yawned, so exhausted. "But pretty much the jiff of it is; go about your daily lives but start preparing for when you are exiled. Because I can't make any promises that you will get a warning a week in advance. It might just be the day of Yusuke's graduation you all are kicked out, it might be sometime after that...I can't say right now."

"So...what you're saying is I not only have to train daily, make porcupine over there happy, do friggen math homework...I also have to be prepared to pick up my whole life to move into empty area of woe and agony?" Callie asked, using that witting sarcasm that can make many people laugh but could really land her in a pot of hot water.

Hiei gave her a stare, "My home isn't that desolate, monkey."

Now she gave him a stare, "It's a death-trap."

"If you are weak."

"We all can't have a giant black worm of death in our arm."

"Bitch, don't start running your mouth."

"Ignoring their hourly session of flirting," Botan interrupted, trying to bring the attention back to the issue at hand. Last thing they need for the two of them to bicker till their faces were red for fifteen minutes then tackle each other in a heated make-out session. God, their turn-on button was so weird.

"Right, but it was summed up. You all will need to juggle a bit of stuff. If you decide to go on and leave when asked, you will need to be packed. You will need to have said your good-byes to loved ones and this life over all. You will want to ensure you are emotionally ready to depart."

Keiko looked down at her lap, her heart sinking into her stomach. She didn't see how she could ever be ready to say good-bye to her parents. The Makai needed ramen-shops didn't it? Her parents could provide something great like that for the world. Why were they not allowed to do this when the others were?

Why did Callie and Kurama get to keep their family but she couldn't?

If she told her parents about all of this, then it would just be right for them to join in as well.

She clenched her hands tightly over her prim skirt, her arms starting to shake slightly at the unfairness of this. Keiko wanted her parents a part of her life for a long time. She wanted them there for of every birthday she shares with Yusuke and to make them a special surprise for their anniversary. She wanted to walk down the aisle on her dad's arm and for her mom to share squeals as they bought baby clothes.

It wasn't fair that she would have to be denied all of this.

This made it so hard for her to keep her mouth clenched shut. She knew now wasn't the time to tantrum about this, but it was hard to keep her temper in control. All she wanted to do was scream.

"Keiko," Yusuke whispered to her, covering her hands with his larger one. "It's ok. I will figure something out." He then looked back on to Koenma, but his hand stayed securely on hers. "We understand that part. If we decide to go down that path, we will be prepared."

Koenma nodded, impressed with how mature he sounded there. "Let me know what you decide. I will give you heads up on what is being done upstairs as it progresses." He then got up, giving Shizuru a chaste kiss on the cheek.

She looked at him concerned, "You have to leave now?"

"I don't think I can stay away from the work right now. I need to go have a meeting with Europe's Gate. They are one of the oldest Gates, after those within the Middle East, and I need to go on and start getting their support. It will be a long process." He sighed, thinking of so much other things he needed to do. When he wasn't doing paperwork or going to days-long meetings he was locked up in his office or the library going through all the old files and books to try and find all the loopholes and memorize all the rules and traditions to strengthen himself and his case to take over.

He had to be strong and prepared for anything and everything.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled at is Shizuru, "I think a nice personal date is in order."

"Damn straight it is. I expect expensive seafood, a romantic walk around a ritzy area, and not one damn complaint about my smoking."

"I can't talk about the smoking?" Koenma groaned, but closed his mouth seeing her look. "Fine. You drive a hard-bargain, but you do deserve a nice night out. It's a deal. But we are still going to eventually talk about that disgusting habit of yours."

She shrugged and to piss him off more, took out one and placed it in her mouth.

He snorted and went on and gave her a kiss, before he gave his farewell to the rest and went off to go and continue doing his work.

It was silent for a moment after the prince took his leave. Everyone wasn't too sure what to say now that it was known what they all were in for in the near future.

"Well...that certainly was tense." Kuwabara noted, rubbing the back of his head. He was happy it was all finally in the open, but now that it was a lot of people looked really down or mad. But all looked deeply concerned and upset for Keiko, the one who would lose the most during all of this.

"Keiko," Yusuke kneeled in front of her, holding her eyes with his. "I promise, I will figure out a way to make this work for you. You are the most important to me and I will ensure your happiness, ok?"

She gave him a weak smile, her eyes watery, "I-I know you will."

He gave her a smile back, promising to talk to her about it when they were alone later. He knew Keiko could be a very private person when it concerned her deep emotions. She was a selfless and proud girl who never wanted anyone to worry or fret over her. Knowing his mate, she would force a smile on her face and throw the attention to something fun and not have people "waste" their time and energy on her.

"Well, I agree with Kuwabara! It has become too tense." The brunette quickly wiped her eyes. "Let's do something fun!"

Yusuke smiled; he knew his woman all to well.

"I was thinking us seeing that video my dear Yusuke was telling me about." She gave off that witchy grin again, "Something about Kurama doing a strip tease?"

Kurama instantly paled, "You told her about that?"

Yusuke's grin matched his mate's, "No secrets between mates, dude. I told her to keep her mouth shut...but hey, she's a girl. We can't hold that flaw against her." The pair grinned at each other now as if they had planned this from the beginning.

"There is no way we are watching that!"

Botan looked like she was about to wet herself, "You...did what?" She snorted, "I gotta see it! Strip tease! Strip tease!" She chanted, and soon most everyone else was in the mantra.

Kurama's face was as red as his hair.

"You put it on and I swear you will regret it."

"I know I won't regret it during the time we are actually watching it." Yusuke retorted, "To the TV!"

"Huzzah!"

"I will KILL all of you."

"At least we get to see you strip-tease before we die! Huzzah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Not the most exciting chapter either, but I needed so much to be sort of laid on the table so that now things can roll along a bit better and faster. Reminder though (if I have said it before) that this isn't as super drama-filled "live or die" or "do they love each other or not" type of story. It has its own share of drama, but it has a lot to do with friendship, love, moving on, and making adult choices.

Not sure if it will be as intense and well-received as _**Wit and Courage**_ XD but hey, we have at LEAST six to eight more chapters, so we never know what will happen! And yes, I still plan on it being much shorter than the previous ones.

I just want to say so there is no confusion; Joshua might not control plants. I'm leaning to the idea that he won't. Kurama is a fox demon, not a plant-demon after all. I don't think (or remember it being said) that all fox demons are born with the power to control plants or that they are associated with such an ability. My guess is Kurama was either naturally born with this ability (and others maybe are born with other elements or powers) or he chose to obtain it. Like in HunterxHunter (another awesome manga by Togashi) the fighters can sort of choose and form their own power rather than it always being in them and they finding it.

Celeste will be a controller of ice because she is an ice-demon like Touya. Chuu...well, Terrance might be simply a brawler. And since he likes the drinks like Chuu I can see it working out that way as well, that perhaps they both are able to handle the liquor in that way.

ALSO I have a poll running about the HieixCallie couple. I was asking about adding more to it because of how well its received and how I am a bit of an organizing nut and like to have things all piled neatly together lol. So, it probably seems very vain of me to ask; want me to have a club or a forum, but it was really so that I can get things organized and that I could maybe reply to things easier. So far not many seem interested (Was even told I shouldn't be vain lol). But if you haven't voted yet, please do if you get the chance. I won't keep it up for much longer but I would like everyone to get a fair opportunity to get their voice heard.

–

**Next time:** A field trip to the Makai, an insight to Joshua's past, a breakdown by Keiko, and a talk about babies. Just another emotional day in the life of the Reikai Tantei.

"I'm not proud of what I did...but like you guys, sometimes to survive you gotta do dirty stuff." The young man stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "When all you have is yourself and a need to keep living, selling yourself doesn't seem as bad as you might imagine."


End file.
